I'm Best Friends With A Rockstar
by WhenDreamsAndRealityCollide
Summary: Bella Swan Is The Second In Command In A Big Music Studio.She Has Her Work Cut Out For Her When An Amazing Band's Recording Finds Itself In The Office.She Has To Find Them In Six Weeks Or She Has To Give Them Up.They're Closer Than She Ever Imagined...
1. I Knew I Could Count On You

**Just Like To Say Now , I Hope You Like This Fic :) I Just Had An Idea Spinning In My Head For A While , And I Know I Should Finish My Other Fics Before Starting A New One , But I Thought I'd See What The Reaction To It Is And Go From There.**

**If You Love It , Hate It , Or Don't Really Care Send Me Your Thoughts , Criticism , Questions Or Random Anything Messages . On My Other Fic Some People Sent Me Pm's Instead Of Reviews , Which Is More Than Okay :D Lemme Know What You Think**

**None Of The Characters Belong To Me *Only In My Dreams...Edward Cullen* Only The Plot**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

"Honestly Jasper, you need to take it easy or you'll make yourself ill and I'll have to look after your sorry ass. You're exhausted." My older brother grimaced as he lifted the heavy weight high above his head again, and then groaned as he slammed it into the stands either side of him. It was about the fiftieth time he'd lifted it since I'd arrived and tried to get him to leave. "It won't be such a hardship to rest for a couple of days." He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes.

"You just don't get it Bells, and it doesn't concern you anyway!" He snapped. I shook my head in irritation and grabbed my bag from the floor beside the chair I was perched on.

"Alright, I get it. I'll go." I was getting really frustrated with his bitchy attitude recently and I had enough shit going on in my life without him throwing his hissy fits at me daily.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I stomped towards the door of the gym he had in his house.

"Wait!" He called. I stopped and huffed, turning to face him. He was sitting up on the weight bench, looking at me wistfully. He sighed. "I'm sorry I'm being a whiny bitch, but." He stopped mid sentence, but I didn't need to ask him what he was going to say.

"I know Jazz." He looked at me hopefully. "Alice." He half smiled and shrugged slightly. I took a deep breath and walked quickly to him, sitting myself down on his knee. "I know you miss her like mad Jasper. I know you, I can tell."

"I'm sorry. It's no reason to take it out on you. It's not your fault she's not here."

"It's not yours either. She's only visiting family, she'll be back in two days Jazz! Then you can see her again, bring her to meet me and the gang and let me approve or disapprove her, and you can stop being such a wingey baby." I smiled and poked his side, to which he laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"I am sorry though Bells, I don't mean to be a jerk to you." I smiled at him.

His honey blond hair, such a contrast to my dirty brown, was getting longer and was hanging loosely by the sides of his face and his blue eyes were tired and worried. I hated seeing my usually calm and happy brother so mellow and troubled. Alice must be some girl to have him like this.

I'd never met her, but they'd been together for a little while now, about a month and a bit, although they'd only gone official a week or so ago. My brother had had his fair share of admirers-they come with good looks and charm, both of which he'd been born with-but I'd never seen him so smitten over anyone. Until Alice Brandon that is.

"Jazz, I'm worried about you." He looked up at me, his eyes sorrowful. "You've spent every day since she left holed up in here. You haven't seen your friends, Emmett's been asking after you by the way." I saw a smile tug at his face, and I knew I'd hit a spot. "He's wondering when his favourite part time security guard is coming back. Mom and Dad miss you too, you know." He nodded, and his head flopped to his chest. "I miss you too Jazz. Come into work tomorrow. We've got a new band coming in to see if Billy wants to sign them, although I think his mind's already made up." He took a deep breath. I was hopeful that he would come. He hadn't left his house more than twice in the three days she'd been away in Alaska, and I was getting worried about him. He loved work, and he usually spent every day with me going over gigs and helping organize some of the schedules I had to deal with, and I missed his commentary and company.

"Alright. I'll come in." I ruffled his sweaty hair and hugged him despite the perspiration. Biting back a laugh and over enthusiastic reaction. I didn't want him to change his mind.  
>"You're gross Jasper!" I laughed as he squeezed me tighter and rubbed his hair on my neck. "Go get a shower and eat something! You stink. I'll see you tomorrow, you can pick me up about nine?" He smiled as I walked back to the door.<p>

"Sure Bells. And thanks. For cheering me up."

"No problem. Don't forget, dinner at Mom and Dad's tomorrow." I stared at him sternly.

"I know, I know. I didn't forget." I smiled.

"Good. And no more moping!" I shouted as I walked out into the hall, hearing his chuckle as I quickly made my way to my car outside and sped back towards the studio where I worked.

"Hey Bells, you're back quick! How's that handsome brother of yours?" Lauren gushed as I quickly walked past her desk and then into my office.

"I know. He's fine." I replied tersely. She smiled sugar sweetly and I grimaced as I shut the door behind me. Fake bitch.

I had hated Lauren on sight, but luckily when I'd first started out at Black Recording Studio's I hadn't had to spend much time around her. Sadly, since I'd worked my way up the ladder and eventually got the most wanted position in the company:Billy Black's second in command, I had to pass her desk outside his office on a daily basis.

The one time that Jasper had ventured into the office to bring me my laptop when my computer had broken she'd spotted him and now she asked about him frequently, which really grated on my nerves. As if he'd be interested in a blonde bimbo like her.

I sat down in my black leather chair and spun round, taking in the view through the floor to ceiling view. I was interrupted within moments.

"Bella! Phew, you're back. Right, I need you to come with me, Dad wants you in the interview room." I quickly spun round and immediately spotted Jacob Black. He stood, panting, in the doorway. His black hair was messy and dangled in his eyes, although he didn't seem to mind, and his dark eyes were worried and panicked, which was unusual for the normally cheerful guy.

"What's the matter Jake?" He waved towards the door and urged me to follow him.

"Just, hurry up Bella!" I jumped up and followed him.

We ran down the coridoor, and then instead of stopping at the elevator Jacob hurled himself down the stairs, and I had no choice but to go after him. "Jacob, seriously, what's going on?" I called.

"A band, they sent us a video, but we don't know who they are, but, they're, absolutely, amazing!" He was out of breath. He must have run from the interview room, dodging the elevators on the way up as we were now.

"Okay." It made sense why Billy had sent for me now.

Since I'd joined the company, three and a half years ago now because of circumstances I don't like to remember, Billy and his Son, heck his entire family, had made me feel like one of them and I'd formed strong friendships with Billy and his Son, Jacob. When my contract had been renewed a couple of months ago, Billy had called me into his office and offered me the second in charge position. He'd told me he was sick of idiots who knew nothing about the music industry and wanted the position only for the office and considerable pay rise, and he wanted me to be his second in command or nobody would. Of course I'd been shocked, and then I'd whole heartedly accepted the job and thanked Billy a tremendous amount.

Part of my job description was sitting in on the wannabe performers who came to the studio and then sort them out with agents, managers, security and then look after their general needs when it came to their careers, if they were deemed good enough first by me and Billy, then by the panel that he hired to check before we signed them up. That included organizing their travel, functions and appearances sometimes if the agent needed help.

I loved my job, but it became tiring sometimes and Billy would give me a week or so off to rest and then I'd be rearing to go again. A lot of the time when I was given the time off, I'd work from home but take it a bit easier so I didn't fall behind, and if a band or solo artist visited, Billy would send me the footage and then we'd discuss it via the phone.

We finally reached the interview room, and we both rushed straight in.

Billy was sitting behind the desk, a laptop open infront of him. I looked at him intently, trying to decipher his expression and mood, but he seemed impassive. It was a strange emotion on Billy, who I knew to either react positively, or negatively. Never like this. In the middle. Unbiased. He looked up and smiled slightly at me, and then gestured silently for me to sit beside him. I returned his smile and sat. Jacob flopped down on the small sofa in the corner, breathing heavily.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked tentatively. "Jake says you've found a new band?" His face returned to that confusing mask, and I wanted to shout at him, get him to tell me what was going on.

"Yes." He replied bluntly, then he clicked a button on the laptop and music began to play. I settled into my seat and listened to the music.

The music playing through the speakers was enrapturing. It was magical. Fantastic. The vocals, were even better. The voice was soulful and clear. The man singing hit every note of the worldwide recognized song, _Apologise_, By _Timbaland_ featuring _One Republic_. He sounded truly lost in the song, and I'd never felt more excited by a potential band as I did now.

"Wow." I said as the recording ended, and I turned to look at Billy. Gone was the mask of indifference. He looked angry. Really angry. "Who are they?" I asked quietly, confused by his reaction to the wonderful performance we'd just heard. He all but growled as he grasped at his black hair, so much like his Son's.

"We don't know. They sent us the recording and an email, but that idiot upstairs deleted the email after she sent me the recording, so we don't know who it was." I knew instantly he was referring to Lauren, and I had to bite back a grin.

"Okay. So what do we do?" I asked, already sinking into business mode and preparing to hunt for the amazing group I'd just listened to.

"I don't know." Billy sighed. "We've released announcements to all the major music associations, but if they're independent who knows how we'll find them? We might just have to sit tight and hope they approach us again." He shrugged, although I knew it pained him and he really wanted them. I could tell when he was excited by performers from working with him so closely and knowing him well, and they had him really on edge and chomping at the bit, and I knew had they been in the studio he would have signed them without conferring with the panel, but there really wasn't much we could do at this point not knowing who they were.

"No. We can't let them go to someone else. If we don't respond, they might." He grimaced as I spoke. "I'll call Garrett and get something sorted. I don't know what, but I'll sort something." I smiled hopefully at Billy, and he grinned.

"That's my Bella. I knew I chose well." My smile intensified at his words, laced with pride, and I impulsively reached for him and we embraced.

"We'll find them Billy. I swear. They're brilliant." I remembered the man's voice, so subtly rough and the way he managed to hit all those notes. It really had been magical.

"I hope they do. There'll be a big bonus in it for you if we do." I looked back at him excitedly.

"You don't have to Billy." He grinned kindly.

"I want to Bella. You're my favourite employee, yet you're so much more than that. You'll go far in this industry." He smirked, and I wondered what he was thinking. "You'd go even further if you let me sign you as a performer." I sighed and pulled back, standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Billy, you know I don't want that. I'd much rather be the one hiring and managing then be hired or managed." He held his hands up in mock surrender. I knew it wouldn't last. He'd been badgering me to pursue a career singing since he'd heard me sing at the Christmas party in my first year working with him, and I'd repeatedly assured him it wasn't what I wanted to do with my life.

"I know you would, I was just seeing if you'd changed your mind. Actually, I was **hoping** you'd changed your mind. But never mind, keep breaking my heart." He placed a hand over his chest and feigned pain, but I just laughed and grinned, hearing Jacob laughing on the sofa in the corner too. I turned and saw him grinning at me.

"Don't you start on me either unless you value your morning coffees." I pointed my finger at him and he held his hands up, much the same as Billy had done moments earlier.

I had him with my reference to his coffee. He was a caffeine addict, and I lived in an apartment a minute's walk from the best coffee shop in town, and I made it a tradition to get us both a Milkyway coffee every morning and bring it to his office.

I turned back to Billy. "I'm sorry Billy. It won't ever happen." I shrugged and smiled at my Boss.

"I know Bells, sorry to keep bringing it up. You can go and get back to work now, finding me the amazing band that's going to keep me off your back." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright. See yah Billy, bye Jake."

"Bye Bells. You still on for Saturday? Seth and Jared are coming, Leah too, and I think Sam's bringing Emily."

"Sure, sounds good. I'm bringing Jazz, and he's going to ask Alice to come."

"Oh wow, finally meeting Jasper's girl?" I grinned.

"Yep. It'll be nice to finally put a face to the name he's been chattering about for the last month." Jacob chuckled and got to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, I'll walk back up with you. I've gotta stop in with Lauren anyways." I huffed and raised my eyebrows.

"If you think I'm walking up those stairs again you've got another think coming. I'm taking the elevator." He smirked and chuckled again, his Dad joining in.

"Alright Bells, elevator it is."

"Good. Bye Billy, if you could forward me that recording I'll get it made up for Garrett, and I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thankyou Bella, I knew I'd be able to rely on you."

"No problem. Come on then Jake. I've got work to do to earn that bonus."

His eyes twinkled with amusement as we left the room and went to the elevator. "Did you like the band?" He asked as we waited for the doors to open.

"Yeah, they were amazing." He looked thoughtful as he nodded, and then he said no more on the subject.

"Jacob Black. What are you not telling me?" I said firmly as the elevator arrived and we got in, he pressed the button for the eighth floor. Woah! Had we really run down seven flights of stairs? He looked worried, then he covered it as he stood next to me.

"Nothing Bella." He looked at me as if I were mad, and I glared at him.

"Seriously Jacob?" He swallowed uncomfortably, and then it all poured out.

"I know who sent the recording in. I went to this gig the other day with Sasha, you know her right? And the band were crap but the supporting guys were great, and everyone knew it. They ended up doing most of the show, and I got that tape whilst the were performing at the end. Everyone was so quiet, I thought it'd be perfect. I had it on my email list to send to you, but I accidentally sent it to Lauren's email instead. Only thing is, now Dad wants to audition them and I don't know how to get hold of them, I only know their band name." He spoke in a rush, but then he stopped suddenly, looking even more uncomfortable than he had before.

"Jacob, that's awesome! It'll be so much easier to track them down knowing their band name, we won't have to do all the checks and find out if they actually them, because we'll know what the name of their band is!" He shuffled on his feet, and I frowned. "What's going on Jake?"He didn't answer, so I asked a different question. "What's their name, so I can let Garrett know?" His eyes caught mine, and he stared into them.

He looked confused, like he was trying to solve a difficult riddle, and his eyes, they were so intense. I couldn't drop my gaze, though I desperately wanted to. "Bella Marie." He whispered. He looked down, and I was left stunned. I regained my composure as quickly as I could, then I looked at him again. He was staring at the floor of the elevator, like it was interesting.

"I know my name Jake." I smiled lightly, "But I need to know the name of the band."

Moments of agonising silence filled the ride to the eighth floor, and he didn't speak once. He kept his puzzled gaze on the floor the entire time, and I stood and waited for him to answer. The atmosphere was tense and sizzling, and I wondered how we'd gone from being excited over a new band to complete silence.

As the doors pinged and opened, he looked at me once again, that intense gaze piercing mine, "Bella Marie. That's the band's name." He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and thrust it at me roughly before dashing from the elevator and disappearing.

I clasped the paper, and when I'd gained a little composure, I unfolded the paper. I gasped when I saw the picture at the top, and the words 'Bella Marie make their big entrance at Club Jupiter!' scrawled in graffiti type writing. What on Earth was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So Yeah , If You Absolutely Hate It , Or Love It , Lemme Know ! :D Reviewers Might Just Get A Sneak Peak Into The Future...**


	2. The Hunt Is On , And The Date Is Set

**Thankyou To The People That Reviews The Prologue , I Was Glad To Know You Liked It :D**

**Like I Said Before , Let Me Know ALL Your Thoughts On It , Ideas On What You Think Might Happen , Should Happen , You'd Like To Happen , Or Whatever. I'd Love To Know What Direction You Think This Should Take .**

**Each And Every Review Means A Lot To Me , And Thankyou Also To The Many People Who Pm'd Me Instead Of Reviewing The Normal Way , I Don't Mind How You Wanna Let Me Know Your Thoughts , As Long As I Get Them :)**

**None Of The Characters Belong To Me , Bar One , Who Is Introduced Briefly In This Chapter :P I Really Wish I Did Own Some Of Them Though...**

**Anyway , Let Me Know What You Think , Whether Good Or Bad . I Love The Reviews , Pm's , So Please Keep Em Comin !**

**Hope You Like It ! Lemme Know , If You Want :D Reviewers Get A Sneak Preview ! Next Update Will Probably Be In About A Week, Maybe Before , Maybe Later , But No Longer Than Two Weeks !**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Also Just Like To Say , I'm Adding The Next Chapter Up Right After This One , But I Noticed A Few Things I Needed To Change In This Chapter So I Edited It Before Putting The Next Chapter Up :) Keep An Open Eye For Chapter Two : Dreams, Dates And Dilemmas :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One : The Hunt Is On , And The Date Is Set<p>

I spent the remainder of the day, all two and a half hours of it, desperately trying to find the band named 'Bella Marie'.

Now it wasn't just because they were good. In truth they were bloody fucking fantastic, and I wanted to shout about them from the rooftops, but that wouldn't do considering we hadn't tracked them down yet, and we didn't know a thing about them except that they were exceptional performers, and I'd managed to decipher that they'd done one gig as a supporting act, although I didn't know which band they were supporting, and it had gone well over all on the night. It was also because I was intrigued by their name.

I was on the phone to Garrett, a well known publicist in the media in California, and a close personal friend of mine, for most of the morning, and he'd arranged for further announcements to be made. I was faxing him the flyer Jacob had given me, and he was going to follow it up.

I couldn't help but feel a little put out at Jake's behaviour. Actually, I was thoroughly pissed off. He'd been laughing and joking with me one minute, and then suddenly he was Mister Moody and he couldn't get away fast enough. His mood swing had been most unappreciated and I didn't enjoy getting the subsequent cold shoulder from him either.

I sighed distractedly as I trawled through Google, and then I picked up the desk phone and called the familiar extension number in for the fifth time just that hour. "Hello, Charlotte?" I asked hopefully when his secretary answered the phone.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, he still isn't leaving his office." She sounded frustrated, and she used my formal name, not my first name like usual.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I'm being a pain aren't I? Admit it." She sighed.

"Okay. You are a bit. I've asked him to call you, but he's adamant." She sounded puzzled now, and I knew she was wondering what was going on. We were normally thick as thieves. The best of friends. Joined at the hip. I breathed a heavy sigh. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon Bella."

"I hope so. Sorry to bother you, thanks Charlotte."

"No problem." She hung up quickly, and I felt bad for pestering her.

Billy probably had the entire building looking for this mystery band as well, Charlotte included, and I'd been filling her time with pointless questions about Jacob and trying to get her to persuade him to call me back. I needed to work this shit out on my own, and I needed to do it fast. It was messing with me already, and I'd only heard the band play one song!

"Knock, knock." I looked up from my work about two pm and was met with my Dad's cheerful face peeking round the door. I smiled immediately.  
>"Hey Dad." He grinned and came inside properly, closing the door behind him and sitting in the seat on the other side of my desk. "Are you alright? I haven't seen you in a while. You look well though."<p>

It was nice to see him, sure, but he never visited his work. Ever. I was quite stunned he knew how to get here at all to be honest.

"I'm fine Bells. Can't a Dad stop by to see his middle child every once in a while?" He smiled half heartedly, and I knew there was another reason he was here. I noted briefly how he referred to Sue's children as his own also;it made me happy for him.  
>"Yeah, yeah Dad. Cut the crap, what's going on?" His smile vanished, and he shook his head slowly.<p>

"I'm sorry Bella. I um, don't know how to tell you." He looked worried, and that made me worried in turn.

"What is it Dad?" I urged. "You can tell me."

"Well, me and Sue, we're getting married. I asked her yesterday, and well, she said yes." He looked up at me, and I could see the panic and apprehension filling his eyes.

"Wow. That's, big. I'm so happy for you both Dad!" I smiled and ran quickly round the table to hug him.

Neither of us were overly affectionate people, and we usually just sort of stumbled around each other, mumbling greetings here and there and exchanging light banter when needed, otherwise we were happily silent. Or we had been, until Sue had brought a whole new feeling of happy to the family.

She'd been a close family friend for many years;Dad had been best friends with her first husband, Harry Clearwater. That was until my last year of High School. He'd died unexpectedly of a heart attack in the woods of Forks, Washington. Sue had been left heartbroken, and to raise their two children, Leah and Seth, alone. Luckily, one of the kids on the reservation, La Push, had found Harry in time and taken him to the nearest hospital. He'd survived the night, long enough for his family and friends to rush to his side, but then he'd died the next morning.

Everyone had been devastated, including Charlie, my Dad. I had moved to California not long beforehand, and although I didn't know the logistics of how their relationship changed, however I did know that my Dad was smitten with Sue and vice versa, and I'd never seen him happier. It only made me love Sue even more now that she was marrying my Dad. She was an amazing woman. I respected her, and we got along great. I'd be getting a new Step Mom, and two new siblings, both of whom I absolutely adored. And it was no hardship thinking of Sue as Mom;I'd been doing so for about two years.

Seth and Leah had been like a Brother and Sister to me since I'd met them, and we'd spent a lot of time together since I'd moved to Cali. They moved here shortly after Harry passed, and then proceeded to get great jobs that they loved. Seth as a sports reporter, and Leah as a fashion stylist.

"You really don't mind?" Charlie asked nervously as I embraced him slightly awkwardly. I pulled back and smiled.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed. He looked relieved. "Dad, any fool can see you lover her, and it doesn't take a genius to know you feel more for her than you felt for Mom, Renee Mom," He looked like he was going to interrupt, but I stopped him. "And I really respect you. She makes you happy, and I wouldn't ever stand in your way. I really am happy for you." He smiled gently.  
>"I'm glad Bells. Your opinion means more to me than anyone else's," He looked thoughtful, and his eyes twinkled happily. "Except Sue's obviously." I grinned happily.<p>

"I'll have to come over and see you both soon. For now though, I'm inundated with work." Dad and me had been talking for a little while now, and I needed to get back to work. I grimaced as I thought of all the results I still had to trawl through.

"Oh? Sounds like hard work."

"Very." I sighed and spun my chair slightly. "We have a recording of a band, and a name, but we can't track them for love nor money. It's ridiculous!" Charlie smiled sympathetically.

"Well, I'd love to offer to help, but I don't know anything about it, so I won't. Why don't you ask your friends? I'm sure one of them who would know someone who could help. What about that Emmett? He seems lively, he's probably heard of them." I hadn't though of asking my boisterous buddy, and it seemed a brilliant idea.

"Oh thanks Dad!" I beamed. "It's a great idea. Right, now you're gonna have to leave so I can follow that up." I was smiling at him, and he laughed.  
>"Okay, I can see when I'm no longer wanted. I'll see you tomorrow? Me and Sue are really looking forward to having you and Jasper over. Speaking of the Devil, did you manage to get round there and get him out of that gym?" I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Yeah, eventually. He's coming in tomorrow, I have the morning off, so I'll bring him with me. And Dad, Sue is Mom, you know." He smiled sheepishly, and I smiled back.

"I know, it's just I sometimes wonder," he trailed off, but I knew it was because he didn't want to hurt my feelings by calling her Mom to me.

"Dad, it's fine. Anyway, shoo! I have work to do, and I'll see you tomorrow at dinner." I smiled as he got up and walked towards the door. "And don't forget to tell Mom to make the peach cobbler, please!" I called, and he chuckled as he walked through the door.

"I'll tell her. Good luck with the band!" And then he was gone, and I could call Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett?"

"Belly Boo! How're you doing Kid?" Emmett's booming voice filled my ear, and I cringed as I giggled slightly.

"I'm fine Meathead. Chill out. How're you?" He chuckled heartily, and it made me smile.

"Ah, you love it!" He was laughing, because he knew I did love his loud nature. His enthusiasm for life was infectious and he was completely incorrigible, but he was my best friend, and I wouldn't have him any other way. "I'm cool though. Trying to find another mechanic that can handle my wheels. I'll see you before you got to your rents' if it's done, and we can go for a spin!" He sounded so excited, so Emmett like, that I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Okay, sounds good. That's if I ever leave work." I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong Bella Bean? Big Bad Wolfy getting you down?" He was holding back his laughter, just, but I could hear the amusement in his tone.

It'd been a long running thing since I'd first introduced Jacob and Emmett that Jacob had a thing for me, according to Emmett, and he never let me forget it. I don't know where the wolf thing came from, but I never liked to question Emmett's nicknames.

"Whatever Emmett, but it is kinda to do with him."

"Okay, hit me."

"I wish I could." I smiled as I heard him gasp in mock outrage.

"Bella Smella, that hurt! Take it back!" I laughed loudly.

"No way Emmett, you deserve it. You always do."  
>"I don't know what you're chatting about. Shit, like normal." He was barely containing himself, and I couldn't help but laugh even harder. "Are you taking the piss Swan? 'Coz I can come over there and sort this out face to face?" His threat was a loaded one, and I didn't need Emmett bashing though the doors right now.<p>

"No, no! It's fine, I'm not taking the piss Emmy." I heard him scoff at his nickname. "Anyways, it's about a new band."

"Oh yeah, I heard about them. They're named after you aren't they?" I heard him snicker and I growled under my breath.

"No, they're not Emmett." I snapped. "It's a coincidence. So, have you heard of them? And who told you anyway?"

"Well, no, and I'm not telling." He sounded pleased with himself, and very smug.

"Alright, don't tell me." I let him stew a minute, let him think he'd won, before adding, "And I won't tell you a really awesome mechanic that's just got into town who could fix up your rust bucket faster than you could eat a donut." He chuckled, obviously amused.

"Yeah right Bella Banana. And FYI, it's **NOT **a rush bucket." He tutted. "And to think, I was gonna tell you I have tickets to that band you want."

"Do you really Emmett? Oh my God, I'll love you forever!" He laughed lightly.

"No, sorry Bells. I don't really. If I did, you'd be the first to know though, not Wolfy."  
>"Uh, so it was Jacob that told you?" He snickered.<p>

"Yeah, it was Wolfy boy. So spill. Mechanic?"  
>"Oh yeah, I'll email you the address in two seconds. I'll see you later, I've gotta search some more. Have fun." I smiled as I imagined his reaction to the mechanic I had in mind.<p>

"Sure, thankies Belly Boos! I'll see you later, love yah, mwah!" He ended the call with a flourish, and I grinned and shook my head at his antics. I couldn't wait for tomorrows phone call.

I dialled my favourite mechanic's phone number quickly. "Hey Rose, you alright?"  
>"Hiya Bella! Um, hang on a sec I'm under the hood of a gorgeous specimen, can I call you back in a whiz?" I giggled and smiled to myself. Definitely a match for Emmett.<p>

"Yeah sure Rose, talk to you in a bit."

"Mm hm." And then I was cut off.

I turned my attention to the computer and began looking through all the results again. It was going to be a long afternoon, and without my own secretary I couldn't order frequent coffee top ups.

I looked through hundreds of results and still drew a blank on the mystery band. It was really quite disconcerting. I was still completely miffed. I picked up the flyer and looked it over again.

On it was a picture of something I knew all to well. The design was cool and sharp, and it looked stunning against the coloured background with the writing across the front, with the names of the band standing out among the bright colours. Bella Marie. I wanted so badly to track this band down now, it was my main focus and I couldn't think about anything else. It stayed at the forefront of my mind since I'd heard their rendition of _Apologize_, and I couldn't remember ever having a reaction like this before.

I was completely drained and exasperated when I left work at five that evening. I said a quick goodbye to Billy on my way out, being careful to dodge Lauren as she carried the coffee in when I was leaving, got in the elevator, fought the desire to go to Jacob's office and demand he talk to me, and speedily made my way to my car.

"Phew." I sighed as I slumped in the driver's seat. I had made plans to go out tonight with some friends, but I was seriously considering cancelling. Just as I was starting the car, I hear my phone ringing in my bag.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing._

_I need to find you, I gotta find you._

"Emmett!" I grumbled as I quickly rummaged in my bag, trying to find the source of the music. I knew there was a reason I didn't ever let him use my phone. He always changes my ringtone to silly kid's songs. Strangely fitting the song he'd chosen this time though.

"Hello?" I quickly answered the phone rang off, not checking the caller ID first, and I heard the amusement in my friend's voice.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" I smiled and sat back in my seat.

"Oh hi Edward. I'm knackered and stressed, you?"  
>"Oh really?" He sounded curious, and ignored my question. "What's the matter? Anything I can do to help?" I was warmed by the fact that he wanted to help me.<p>

"No, sorry Edward. It's just work. I'm sorry, I don't think I'm gonna come out with you guys tonight. I'm dead on my feet and I just wanna chill out."  
>"Ahh Bella!" He whined. "We've been planning this all week!" I felt bad for cancelling on them, and I had been looking forward to seeing my guys.<p>

"Well, maybe you could come over to mine instead? We can order stuff in, and you could pick some beers up on the way in?"

"Yeah that sounds alright, thanks Bella." He sounded happier, and I felt lighter at the thought of a night with my friends. "What time did you want us? Oh yeah, Jasper is over too, so we'll bring him with us." I was really pleased to hear that my Brother had finally left his house to see his friends.

"Really? Oh, say hi for me. How many of you are coming? Just you, Jazz, and Emmett?"

"Um, probably. Mom might come over and say hello for a bit, female company and all that."

"Oh that's great! Yeah tell her to come, and Carlisle too if he wants, so he's not alone."

"Okay, thanks Bella. I'll see you later." He hesitated. "Are you sure you don't mind us coming?"  
>"No Edward, it's fine. I could do with some company anyway. I'll see you soon. I'm just leaving work."<p>

I drove home, humming along to the radio, and when I arrived home I saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme standing outside my apartment block.

"Bella Bean!" Emmett yelled as I got out of the car. I grinned and laughed as he scooped me into one of his signature bear hugs and spun me round in circles.

"Hey, Emmy, could you put me down please!" I gasped. "I need to breath!" He chuckled and it rumbled around me. He put my feet on the ground and took my hand.

"Did you find this amazing star then?" He asked excitedly;we walked over to where everyone else was standing, smiling and laughing at Emmett's antics. I frowned.  
>"No, they're kinda illusive."<p>

"Ahhh, don't worry Belly Boo, you'll catch them!" He quickly picked me up and cradled me like a baby, rocking me back and forth.

"Emmett Dale McCarty! Put. Me. Down." I said firmly.  
>"Oooh Dude, you got full named!" Jasper chortled, and Emmett unceremoniously dumped me on the grass verge. "I'd leave her alone if I were you, she's vicious." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes.<p>

"Catch me if you can!" He sung as he ran off into the building, leaving me sitting on the ground and everyone in hysterics.

"You okay Bella?" Edward walked over and pulled me up, a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I looked at the others. "How come you all stayed out here? Jasper has a key." I looked at my Brother, who was scowling.

"Uh, yeah, I left it at home." He glared at Edward, and I heard him snicker beside me.

"We kidnapped him Bella. He refused to come with us, so me and Emmett stole him from his house." I giggled, and then Esme walked over to me, a beaming smile on her heart shaped face.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered us towards the building, I could hear the guys following behind us. "How're you dear? You look tired, maybe we should let you have a relaxed night instead?" She sounded worried, maternal. She was the most caring person I'd ever met, and I loved her dearly.

"Oh it's fine Esme, I'm alright. It'll be better to have some company anyway, seeing as my Brother's been a recluse for the past few days, except my colleagues obviously." I grimaced, remembering Jacob's behaviour today.

"Are you sure? I can take them home." I smiled at her as we entered the lobby.  
>"Honestly, it's fine Esme. I'm glad you're all here." She smiled back, a twinkle in her eye.<p>

"Good, okay. Carlisle, did you bring the food in from the car?" She winked at me, amused, and I heard Carlisle groan.

"No dear, come on Jasper, Edward. We'll bring it up, you two go on." Esme giggled and dragged me to the elevator. I had a funny feeling she wanted to talk to me. We turned around just in time to see Edward and Jasper play fighting just outside the doors, and we laughed.

"So, Bella." Esme began as she pressed the button for my floor, thirteen. I looked at her expectantly. "When are you going to put my youngest son out of his misery and let him take you on a date?" I gasped and she smiled happily.

"What? What do you mean? Edward?" She rolled her eyes, and I once again saw where Edward got the habit from.

"Bella, Dear, he is smitten with you. Anyone can see it." I looked at her incredulously. "Honey, he's been in love with you since the first time you came into the shop, and he was splattering paint everywhere."

Esme ran her own interior design business, and she had a shop nearby. When I'd moved into my apartment, I'd gone there to get some tips on how to make the reasonably dark place look lighter, and more open. Of course ever since then I'd been pulled effortlessly and without much fight into the Cullen family, and now I spent most of my free time with them, Edward included.

Edward and Emmett were Brothers. Emmett was twenty seven, and Edward twenty four, like myself, and I'd met Emmett through work, where he was a security guy. I hired him frequently, and after my encounter with his Mom, we'd become closer, and were now best friends. He'd then introduced me to Edward, and we'd become a great little trio.

They'd shown me the first bar I ever went into;they came on my first real holiday when I was twenty one and they were twenty one and twenty four;they'd been the ones to cart me to and fro when my over used clumsiness gene caused me to hurt myself, which was often;they helped me decorate my apartment and move all of my things from my Dad's house, and they'd been the best friends I ever could have asked for when I'd lost my real Mom just over five years ago.

"Esme," I sighed. "He can't be in love with me. We're best friends!" I looked at her twinkling eyes, saw the smile broadening.

"Oh Bella. One day you'll realise. I just hope for both of your sakes that it's soon." She sighed. "I know you like me, and I don't want to end up with some bimbo that hates me as my Daughter in law. I want to be a loved Mother in law." She reached out and gave my hand a quick squeeze just before the doors pinged open, and we were greeted with Emmett's big, goofy grin.

"You took your time squirts!" He called, his laughter bouncing in the elevator.

"We had a girl talk Emmett," Esme said softly. "And who exactly were you calling squirts?" She poked him playfully in the chest and he chuckled.

"Not you Ma, scouts honour! I know it's not your fault you're vertically challenged." He winked and Esme and I laughed as we joined forces and shoved him out of the way and walked down the hall to my apartment, 504.

"Whatever Emmy, you're just a gigantic buffoon." I unlocked the door and we filed in. Esme smiled proudly as she took in my home.

"It's wonderful Bella. It's really, open. I thought you said these apartments are dark?"  
>"They are, well, they were." I smiled as I put the keys down and shrugged my jacket off. "It's thanks to your wonderful boys that I managed to make it look this good. And your amazing decorating tips and designs." She grinned and giggled.<br>"Well, I'm glad we were able to help."

"Speaking of the amazing boys," Emmett began, amusement clear on his face. "Where are the slightly less amazing ones?"

"Your Father forgot the food and drinks, so we sent them all to go and bring it up." Recognition dawned on Emmett's face.

"Ah, so you could have your girly chat." The way he said it made it sound criminal, and I laughed as I passed him and went to the small kitchen.

"Yes Emmy." I called. "Now who'd like a tea or coffee? Or I've got some wine, Esme?" Esme wandered into the kitchen then, and she smiled tenderly.

"I'll have some wine please, but here, let me get those. You go and sit down. You look exhausted." I sighed and smiled slightly. She knew me too well, and I felt like I could collapse and sleep the evening away.

"I am tired, thankyou Esme." She beamed.

"No problem Bella. I know what you like, don't worry. My Sons have filled me in." I smiled and gave her a brief hug.

"What was that for?" She squeezed me back and released me.

"To say thankyou. You're a wonderful woman Esme, and I really appreciate all you do for me. If, if I ever had to choose someone to be my Mother in law, I'd choose you in a heartbeat." She looked teary eyed, but her watery smile told me I hadn't upset her.

"Oh thankyou Bella!" She cried, throwing her arms around me again. "I'd choose you too." She whispered. I laughed a little at her enthusiasm, and then I heard Emmett's clompy footsteps in the kitchen.

"HEY! I wanna join!" He whimpered. Esme giggled, and opened one of her arms out. Emmett chuckled gently, and wrapped his big arms around both of us, lifting us off our feet.

"Emmett! Put us down!" We cried in unison. Emmett chuckled heartily, and set us on our feet again.  
>"Alright, alright. No need to get huffy." He smiled at me and ruffled my hair. "Come on Belly Boo, let's go and nab the good seats on the sofa before the others get here."<p>

He grabbed my arm and towed me to the living room, launching himself onto the nearest sofa, pulling me down with him. We were both laughing hysterically still, me lying on top of him, when Carlisle, Jasper and Edward came in carrying two or three clear plastic carrier bags each. Easily identifiable to the Chinese Takeaway house down the road.

"O-kay then." Jasper chuckled quietly, and walked straight through to the kitchen. Edward was hiding his amusement quite well, although his eyes were smiling, and Carlisle was openly smirking and shaking his head.

"Bell-aaa!" Emmett suddenly moaned. "I know I'm irresistible, but must you keep throwing yourself at me?" Everyone laughed then, and Esme's tinkling laugh entered the room too as I hit Emmett's chest. "Ouch!" He pretended it hurt, rubbing the spot with his hand and smiling, but it probably hurt me more than him.

"Alright you two," Edward finally broke it up when Emmett almost squished me into the sofa whilst he tickled me. He came over and heaved his Brother off me, who landed on the floor with an thud, and then he offered me his hands. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked, his smiling green eyes capturing my own. I grinned and nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

"I'm fine Edward." I said moments later. So, shall we see about getting some good ol' food into us? I'm starving!" Everyone agreed, and we sat down on the sofas or bean bags and ate a sickening amount of takeaway food.

Of course, Emmett ate atleast three times the amount the rest of us did, probably the same amount as all of us combined.

We all spent the evening laughing, chatting, and filling each other in on the things we'd been up to. Emmett took great pleasure in announcing that he was _finally _going to get his car fixed, and the young male 'Dude' that had answered the phone earlier sounded 'rockin', and had assured him that their best mechanic was prepared to take care of it, just as I'd requested when Rose had called me back earlier at work. I remembered the conversation with glee.

"So, what's up Bella?" She asked when we had said hello's and exchanged pleasantries. Rose had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Well, I've got a friend, and their car's a heap of junk, but they're strangely attached to the thing. It's in need of a good mechanic, and I thought you'd be perfect for it." I desperately hoped she wouldn't pick up on the fact that I hadn't mentioned my friend's name, or whether they were a male or female. Luckily, she didn't.

"Okay, do you know the make of the car?" I grinned.

"Um, Rose? This is me, Bella?" She snickered, and I giggled.

"Yeah. Guess it was a long shot. Have you given them my number, or the office's?"  
>"I sent both, but I think they'll sort it through the office. I've gotta go, I'm really busy, but would it be okay if you make sure you do this one? It's special."<br>"Fuck yeah!" I giggled at her enthusiasm for a car she hadn't even seen yet. "Bella Swan, when do I ever turn down a car? The mystery adds to the need to do this one myself."  
>"Okay Rosalie, thanks. We'll get together soon, okay?"<br>"Sure. Have fun with Wolfy." I rolled my eyes, and then realised that was exactly what Emmett called Jake too, and I smiled to myself. They were a match made in heaven.

"I will Rose. Bye."

"See yah Biatch!" And then the phone cut off, and I went back to my work.

"So, Bella, when are you coming out with us again?" Emmett asked as we sat around the table in the lounge, playing cards, me next to him, and Edward opposite us. Esme and Carlisle had left a little while ago, and so had Jasper, leaving me, Emmett and Edward. It was about twelve, and we'd all been drinking, so we had loosened up a bit.

"I have no clue Emmy. I was knackered after today, you know?" I slammed my card down on the table in frustration. "I so want to find that band!" Emmett smirked at Edward across the table from us, and took another gulp of his beer.

"They sure sound good, right Eddie?" Edward looked annoyed, but he put his card down on the table and smiled, although I could tell it was forced.

"Yeah." He shrugged, feigning nonchalance, and I was confused. Moments ago, we'd been laughing and joking together, now he couldn't meet my eyes.

"Anyway, let's talk about something other than little-ol-me. Shall we?" I looked at the boys, and they both smiled, genuinely now, and we continued our game. Effortless conversation flowed once more, and so did the alcohol.

"You knows Bella," Emmett slurred as we dropped down onto my bed a few hours later. Edward was snoring in the living room, spread out on the floor, Jasper had left shortly after Carlisle and Esme, and me and Emmett had managed to help each other to my room. "We all wuvs you, but my Eddie wuvs you more." He sighed, and I snuggled up to his huge, warm side. "I tink, that you should get him to go on a date wiv yous, he like it when I told 'im."  
>"Mkay Emmy." He turned to face me, a big smile evident on his face as my eyes drooped and I felt myself being dragged into a drunken sleep.<p>

"Weally? You get Eddie on a date, wiv yous?" He mumbled.

"Yesh Emmy. Sleep, now..." Moments later, I was out cold.

When I woke to the sound of my alarm clock sounding the next morning, I groaned and reached beside me for a pillow to put over my head, but instead was met with a warm body. I gasped, and opened my eyes.

Instead of an empty King size bed, I was on the edge of one, with a sleeping Edward on his side, facing me. His face looked peaceful, and showed no signs of stress. His bronze hair flopped over his forehead, and I laughed quietly as I took in it's messy state on top of his head. The laughter stopped abruptly with a groan, and I squeezed my eyes shut. My head was throbbing. I should so not have let Emmett talk me into drinking those cocktails last night. Or those many beers, or the bottle of wine we shared.

Just then, Edward whispered three words, but they froze me, halting my breath and all sounds around us. "Bella. Love you." He muttered, and then he reached out blindly with one arm, and pulled me towards him by my waist. I had no doubts that he was asleep. What was he dreaming? Did I want to know? I felt an overwhelming sense of panic rising in me, and my breath started to quicken. I struggled free of his hold and leapt from the bed, rushing straight to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me, and I heard Emmett's loud protest, albeit muffled, through the wooden door. Edward's sleepy voice then asked what the hell had happened, earning him a thump from Emmett as I heard the bed shift and footsteps on the floor.

"Bella? Are you in there?" Edward asked. I put my head in my hands and sank to the tiled grey floor. I took a quiet breath, and managed a shaky yes. "Are you alright? You sound, breathless."

"I'm fine Edward!" I snapped. "Can you guys just, get ready and go?" I wanted them to leave – no, needed them to leave – and soon. I was on the verge of breaking down.

"Um, okay. Are you sure?" Edward's still weary voice almost made me change my mind, and tell him to go back to sleep, but I needed him to leave, now.  
>"Yes. Tell Emmett I'll call later." I heard shuffling, Emmett's protests, and when I eventually heard the front door click shut about ten minutes later, I sighed and slowly emerged from the bathroom.<p>

One of them had made my bed, and there was a glass of orange juice and a note on the bedside table. I ignored both, and walked through to the living room. It had been cleaned up, and I spotted a plastic bin bag in the corner by the front door full of bottles and the takeaway pots. Walking quickly into the kitchen, I took some Tylenol and guzzled a glass of cold water.

I thought back to the night before. We'd spent the night drinking and messing about, and when Carlisle and Esme had left we'd opened the tequila and played around with random combinations for cocktails. I was certainly paying for it now though, and I'd bet the others were too.

I dropped onto the sofa, and felt something dig into my bag. With a moan, I reached under myself and pulled out a phone. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett all had the exact same phone, so I pressed a random button and smiled when I saw the photo of Emmett's beloved car as the wallpaper.

He'd bought the damn thing a couple of months ago, and it was a wreck. He always said when asked about it that he was 'waiting for the right mechanic' to fix it, and we all just agreed that he'd probably end up doing it himself anyway.

I quickly dialled Esme's number on Emmett's phone, and waited for her to pick up. "Hello Bella." She answered when she picked up. I wondered how she knew already that it would be me. I glanced at the clock on the wall. They couldn't have gotten there already, and I had assumed they were going home anyway.

"Um, hi Esme. How did you know it was me?"  
>"Edward called me a moment ago and said Emmett couldn't find his phone and that it'd probably be with you, so if you called to say that he'd pick it up in work if you didn't mind bringing it in for him."<br>"Oh no, that's fine." My heart jumped at the mention of Edward, and I answered slower than she was probably expecting.

"Bella, are you free for the morning?" She asked slowly, as if afraid I'd say no if she spoke too quickly.  
>"Er, I think so. I don't have work until two, but I might go in a little earlier, around lunchtime. Why?"<br>"I was wondering if you'd like me to bring over some breakfast. I'll bet you're not feeling great if Edward's condition is anything to go by." She sounded amused, and I smiled to myself.  
>"No, I don't feel great. If you're sure it's no trouble, some breakfast would be great."<br>"Okay, I'll be over shortly. Make sure you've taken some Tylenol, and take a nice warm bath. See you soon Bella."  
>"Okay, thanks Esme. See you soon."<p>

I quickly went to take a hot bath, and the steam helped relax me. I thought more about this morning. Edward had been talking in his sleep, and he'd said he loves me. Is that normal? I mean, could Esme actually be right? Suddenly, I remembered with perfect clarity agreeing to go on a date with Edward to Emmett. I groaned and slapped my hand on the side of the bath. Wrong move. It stung, a lot, and within minutes it had bruised. I sighed and got out of the bath.

I had just switched on the coffee machine once I was dry and dressed casually when I remembered the note in my bedroom. I wondered who it was from. In a quick decision I went to my room and opened it up.

_Hey Bella,_

_ Emmett told me what you discussed, about a date. I'd love to take you out sometime, if you want? It can just be a friendly dinner if you prefer, I don't mind. Also, please can you call me later, and assure me that you're alright. You seemed upset this morning, although I had to make that decision through your bathroom door. Anyway, I hope your dinner with Sue and Charlie goes well tonight._

_ Edward._

Oh God. He wanted to take me on a date. Should I go? Wouldn't that be wrong, with my friend? Was Esme really right? Saving me from a full blown panic attack, was a knock on the front door, and Esme's cheerful voice calling, "Breakfast Bella!"

I quickly let her in, and then went to pour us some coffee. We sat down on the sofa, and Esme opened the brown paper bag she'd brought with her. A mouthwatering aroma wafted through the room, and I inhaled deeply. She giggled at my reaction, and I was sure I blushed.

"They're my famous blueberry muffins. I made them on my first date with Carlisle." I took a small bite out of the one she handed me, and I think I might have moaned. Then I realised what she'd said, and I almost choked. She looked panicked, and quickly patted me on the back. "Oh I'm sorry Dear, I didn't mean to be so blunt. I assume you've read the note then?" I looked at her, realising she knew what Edward had asked. I nodded, and swallowed the delicious treat. She smiled tentatively. "Are you going to go Bella? I know he'd love to take you out."  
>"I, I don't know, Esme. He's one of my best friends, isn't that a bit, weird?" She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. It reminded me instantly of Edward.<p>

"Bella, did Edward or Emmett ever tell you how I met Carlisle?" I shook my head no, and took another bite of the blueberry delight in my hands, still warm.

Esme smiled, and launched into her story. "In High School, I was one of the most popular girls in my grade, but I never wanted to be. Carlisle was the most popular boy, handsome and blond, with a brain and compassion for life that would rival everyone." I could see the love shining in her eyes as she spoke of her husband. "We never spoke once throughout school, yet we were expected to date. It was strange. Anyway, when I was older, in my late twenties, I was with a man, and I got pregnant." Suddenly, her facial expression shifted. She looked, sad. "When the baby was born, he was a days old, and he, he died." I gasped, but otherwise stayed silent. "I had an accident soon after, and Carlisle was my Doctor. He helped me grieve, and he looked after me. I knew then he was the man I was going to marry, and I was right." Her face had brightened considerably, but she had tears rimming her eyes. I put the muffin on the table, and took her hands in mine.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," She smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Bella, you didn't know. I have two beautiful children whom I'm very proud of, and I love them very much. I've never forgotten my first little boy, and I never will, but he's not here now. Emmett and Edward are, and we're talking about your date with Edward now." I groaned and she giggled.

"So what I'm saying is, me and Carlisle were friends a long time before he eventually figured out I liked him, and vice versa. It was almost five years after my accident when he finally asked me on a date." I giggled. "He wanted to be sure I liked him, or so he said. I think he was just scared I'd say no." I laughed again, and so did she. "So, you've been friends with Edward a few years, go on a date, and see how it goes. If it's absolutely horrific, you don't have to do it again." I took a deep breath.

"Okay Esme, I'll go." She beamed and quickly embraced me. I smiled into her shoulder. "It's only so those bimbos that chase him can't get close for now Esme." She laughed heartily, and I laughed softly.

"Thankyou Bella. You have no idea how happy it will make him." She looked so sincere, I almost believed her. How could Edward love me? _Me?_

Once we'd finished our breakfast, me and Esme sat on the balcony with a cup of coffee each and just had a chat. It was so easy for me to be around Esme;she had a calm exterior and she was a very loving person all round. She just made you want to be close to her, to tell her all your worries and problems. It was unnerving at first, but you can't be uncomfortable around Esme for long, oh no. I learnt that pretty quickly.

When it finally was time for me to go into work, Esme left with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and promised to call tomorrow to see how the family dinner went. I then called Jasper, after taking some more Tylenol.

"Hi Jazz, how're you feeling this morning?" I asked when he eventually picked up.

"Hello." He sounded cheerful, perky, and I wondered what he'd taken to cheer himself up this much. He usually got quite bad hang overs. "I'm fine actually. Am I still coming into work with you this morning?" He sounded excited for the first time since Alice had left, and I was pleased something had made him happier.

"Er, yeah. If you're up for it?"

"Sure Bells. Sounds good. What time are you coming, or do you want me to pick you up? I've got a surprise for you actually." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? Okay, I'll come and pick you up. I'll leave in about, ten minutes?"

"Sure, sounds cool. I'll see you soon."  
>"Okay, bye Jasper."<br>"Bye Bells." And then he hung up quickly, and I was stunned. My Brother, who had been morose and depressed almost, since his girlfriend had left the state, was cheerful? Something is going on, I thought.

Twenty minutes later I pulled up outside Jasper's town house and beeped the horn to alert him of my arrival. I looked up just in time to see Jasper, walking out of his house, hand in hand with a short, black haired girl. I smiled when I realised who this was. But shouldn't she be in Alaska? Jasper locked the front door behind him, but Alice surprised me by whispering quickly in his ear, and then skipping lithely to the car door, the driver's door.

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you!" Her high, soprano voice ran out as she opened the door and leaned in to hug me fiercely. I giggled.

"Um, hi, Alice?" She laughed, high a tinkling, like a fairy.

"Yep. The one and only. Jazzy's told me _so _much about you Bella, I feel like I know you already." I heard my Brother's chuckles, and then he wrapped an arm around Alice and tugged her into the back seat, closing the car door for me.

"Hey Bells. I can see you've already met my Alice." He sounded so loving as he said it, _His Alice_. Alice's soft laughter rang out again, and I saw my smile adoringly at her in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, I met her." I smiled at Alice, and she grinned and winked. "So, I assume this is the surprise, right?" Jasper looked suddenly worried, and Alice's smile, vanished momentarily.

"Can we tell you the rest when we get to work?" Jasper asked quietly, and I nodded, forcing a smile for my already panicking Brother.

"Sure. Well, you're about to see the mad house that is, Black Recording Studios!" I did some Jazz hands and she smiled again, her bright, blue eyes sparkling.

When we finally pulled up at the studios, I leapt out of the car, barely remembering to grab my bag, and closed the door, eagerly, and anxiously, awaiting the surprise my Brother had in store for me, that apparently included his girlfriend too. I was impatiently tapping my foot whilst Jasper and Alice got out of the car, and I noticed Jasper was tightly clasping Alice's hand in his own. Alice laughed when she saw my foot moving on the tarmac, and Jasper smiled briefly.

"Right, Bella, I haven't been entirely honest with you." He began, and instantly my mind was spinning, trying to think of what he could have lied about. I didn't have to think about it for long. "I've known Alice for four years Bella, and we've been dating for most of them. I'm twenty six now, and I have a good career, a great house, and I'm really settled her in Cali, and I have an amazing girl to share it all with, so I've proposed to Alice, and she said yes." He gave me a few moments to process this, and then he started talking again. "And I don't know how to, explain, but I think I'm going to go back to my real parents' last name, Whitlock. I know I've always been a part of the family Bella, a Swan, but I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think to start a life with Alice, I need to embrace my old family name." I let this sink in, and none of us uttered a word.

Jasper had been adopted by my Mother and Father when he was four years old, when his parents were killed in a horrific robbery gone wrong. Jasper had always been a part of the family, and I'd been born the year before he moved in with us. We clicked instantly, and I'd always thought of him as my Brother, despite him having different parentage, and looking completely unlike me. I'd only found out when my Mother died that Jasper wasn't my real Brother, and it'd taken me a long time to adjust to the news. Eventually though, I decided it didn't matter that we didn't share blood, because he would always be my big Brother, and I'd always be his little Sister. He's been Jasper Swan ever since then, but now, he wanted to go back to his real name, Jasper Whitlock.

"Um, Jasper, that's, well I, okay." I nodded, and smiled at my Brother and his girlfriend. She was smiling slightly, but Jasper looked sad and confused, but, slightly hopeful?

"Bella, I know it's a lot to take in, but are you okay with it? I've spoken to Dad briefly, and he says it's up to me, but I want you to be okay with it too." I walked forward and wrapped my arms tightly around him, my big Brother.  
>"Jazz, you're still my big Brother, so I don't care what your last name is, as long as you make sure that you come with me to family dinners, 'coz I don't think I'll be able to handle them alone." I felt his chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head.<p>

"Oh Bells, of course I'll still come to the dinners. I would never leave to to that without backup." I laughed into his chest and stepped back when he moved his arms. "There's something else too though, um," He looked to Alice, and she took my hands gently.

"Bella, I'm pregnant." I grinned, and hugged her carefully.

"Wow, Alice, Jasper, that's amazing!" Alice laughed joyfully and I joined her, and then I heard Jasper's relieved sigh.

After a while of talking outside in the car park Jasper quickly called Dad. He announced he was officially going to change his name back to Whitlock, and he told our Dad that he was marrying Alice, and that she was thirteen weeks pregnant. Dad was shocked at first, and then he chuckled loudly down the phone and congratulated both of them, inviting Alice to the dinner that night and then saying he was going to call Sue at work and tell her the good news.

When we finally made it into the building, my arm was linked in Alice's and Jasper was walking along behind us happily listening to us chatting.

I showed Alice the best places in the building, and then we went to my office, where she and Jasper sat on the sofa with the spare laptop and began helping me look for the mystery band once more. We all had a great time, and when Billy popped in at almost four pm he was pleasantly surprised to find Jasper with me. Jasper introduced Alice and Billy, and Alice greeted him just as exuberantly as she had greeted me. He asked lots of questions, and smiled and laughed with us, and then he asked me if I'd like to come and meet the group that had been scheduled for quite some time to visit, and were supposedly very good. I left Jasper and Alice in my office and followed Billy down to the audition room to hear them play a set.

I walked into the room we'd been in the previous day and saw the group in the booth, all ready and waiting to play. Me and Billy took our seats, then he gave them a thumbs up and they nodded before starting.

The group was made up of three people, two women and a man. Siobhan and Liam were dating, and Maggie was Siobhan's younger Sister by two years. They were very good singers, all three of them, and they were definitely the kind of group Billy would sign. One look at his face whilst they were singing told me he'd pretty much made up his mind, and I smiled to myself. I loved having the job of telling people when they were getting signed, especially when they were as good as this trio.

When they finished, we both applauded them, and they smiled and walked through into the room me and Billy were in, taking seats on the other side of the table.

"So, how do you think it went, Liam?" Billy asked, smiling at the only man in the group. He looked happy with how it had gone, and he smiled right back.  
>"I think it went pretty well, maybe not our best, but good enough to be signed maybe?" He looked hopefully from me to Billy, and I glanced at Billy beside me. He was grinning widely, and then he nodded ever so slightly in my direction. I beamed at Liam, Maggie and Siobhan respectively, and then I put my hands on the table in front of me.<p>

"Congratulations you three, you've got yourself a deal." The beautific smiles on each of their faces as they embraced each other, and then us, was payment enough.

"Have we got a new band then Sis?" Jasper asked when I returned a little while later to my office. I smiled as I sat in my chair behind my desk.  
>"Sure do. They were really good, Billy's sorting them out with an agent, although he said I should wait it out for this mystery band. He's not giving me another group or artist until I've found them apparently." I rolled my eyes, and then realised it was a habit I'd picked up from Edward, and I smiled as I thought of going on a date with him. I had realised I was looking forward to the prospect of it now, rather than worrying. Esme had put my mind at ease during our morning together, and I hoped that Edward would still want to when I called him.<p>

"Oh that sounds, strange. He must be really desperate for this band." Alice said curiously, smiling at me from the sofa.

"Yeah, he is. And he's got good reason. They're amazing, oh wait, I have a recording on here. I'll play it to you."

I quickly found the recording on my computer and played it to my Brother and his Fiancée, and they both were silent all the way through, exactly as me and Billy had been. They were enthralled. When it finished, I found I had been stuck in the same bubble as I'd been the first time I'd heard them. I looked to Jasper and Alice for their reaction.

"Wow, Bella they're amazing! We have to find them, there's no doubt." She shook her head determinedly, and jumped up, a big smile on her face. "Bella, I noticed you don't have a secretary? Everyone else around here does, why don't you?" I frowned, not knowing what she was getting at.

"Well, no I don't. I've never needed one, I've always been able to cope fine."

"Well, I need a job, I'm not gonna freebie of Jazzy, so why don't you persuade Billy to hire me as your secretary?" She was beaming with joy, and I couldn't help but smile. Billy had been offering to hire someone to help me out for months, and I'd always politely declined, but to have Alice working with me, it'd be a great way to get to know each other and work harder on the mystery band!

"Alice, you're a genius!" She squealed happily and clapped her hands. Jasper smiled and wrapped an arm around Alice.

"Calm down Ali, Bella hasn't asked Billy yet." He was smiling indulgently at her, and no one could mistake the love they had for each other. I still couldn't believe he'd kept her a secret for all these years, and only mentioned her for the first time a month ago!

"Oh Jasper, don't be such a pessimist. You know as well as I do that Billy will hire me Alice if he thinks it'll help with this band, come on Alice let's go and ask him!" I took her hand and we made our way quickly to Billy's office.

We turned the corner, chatting happily and excitedly like school girls when I bumped into something, or some_one._ "Oh shit! Sorry, I-" I broke off when I looked up and was met with Edward's shining green eyes. "Hey, Edward?" he smiled crookedly, and I felt my heart jump a beat. _What is going on with me today? He asks me on a date and __**this **__happens every time he smiles? Nu Uh, not right._

"Hey Bella. Who's your friend?" He smiled at little Alice beside me, and I let her introduce herself.

"I'm Alice Brandon, soon to be Whitlock, and I can't believe you're actually here, Edward flicking Cullen! Wow, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." Edward smiled, and he looked like he suddenly recognised her, but suddenly what she said must have registered. I was still confounded. How did she know him? When had she seen him before.  
>"Oh of course it's you Alice! Um, soon to be Whitlock? Bella?" He looked to me for help, and I smiled softly.<p>

"Jasper's changing his name back to Whitlock, and he's marrying Alice here. How do you two even know each other?" He looked back to Alice, and his smile returned.

"Bella, me and Alice went to High School together in Alaska. When I left and moved here with my family, we lost contact."

"Woah, it's really a small world. Now you're dating my fiancé's little sister! It was then I noticed I was still **really **close to him, and I took a quick step backwards.

Once Edward and Alice were reacquainted, Edward said he'd meet us sometime later, and he'd go and see Jasper. I didn't even know what he was here for, and I didn't ask in time. "So, that's the guy you're dating?" Alice asked innocently as we resumed our walk to Billy's office. I looked at her face, and saw she was smirking.

"We're friends." I said firmly.

"Yeah, friends that go on dates?" She said knowingly in a light tone.

"What? How did you find out?" I asked incredulously, stopping us in the hall. She turned and smiled at me with a shrug.

"Edward told Jasper he was gonna ask, and Jasper told me this morning."

"I didn't know everyone knew." I sighed, and we carried on walking.

"Bella." Alice began. "Please, please, please can I plan your outfit for your date? Don't say you're not gonna go, 'coz I know you are. Please? I won't make you look stupid, I promise!" I sighed, and looked at my new friend.  
>"Okay Alice, as long as it's not too dressy." She beamed at me and I could almost hear the cogs turning in her head.<p>

"Oh, hello Bella, Alice. What can I do for you kids?" Billy asked as we knocked and walked into his office. He was smiling widely at us, and I was sure he would let Alice come and work here, with me.  
>"Hi Billy, right, so me and Bella were thinking it'd be a lot easier to find this band, which is totally awesome by the way, if we had more people, so I'm here to help as Bella's new secretary, although you have to hire me first of course." I didn't even get a word out, and Alice marched forwards and sat in one of the black leather chairs infront of Billy, her legs crossed professionally. Billy looked taken aback slightly, then he grinned.<p>

"Um, okay Alice. You're er, hired." Alice clapped her hands, and smiled over her shoulder at me.

"Great, thanks Billy. So we'll go and get looking right away." She got up and marched back to me, pulling me through the doors. I waved and smiled at Billy as we left, and he laughed heartily.

"Woah Alice, don't hold back or anything." I laughed as we descended in the elevator. She smiled at me as she fixed her spiky black hair.

"Well, holding back doesn't get you very far, so you have to go for it. I had a feeling it'd go fine, and it did, so we're good, and now you've got yourself an amazing secretary!" She was so excited, I couldn't help but feel it too.

"How'd it go baby?" Jasper asked when we re-entered the office.

"I've got a new job Jazz! He agreed right away." I nodded as Jasper looked to me for confirmation, and then he wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss on her head. I noticed Edward leaning against my desk then, looking intently at something on the desk, and I walked over.

"You alright Edward?" I looked down and saw he was looking at the flyer for the mystery band. He looked thoughtful, and then he turned his head and smiled at me.

"I'm fine Bella, how are you? You seemed, edgy this morning." I grimaced, and I knew I should apologise.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I er, didn't feel too good, and I didn't want you two to be there. Sorry." I shrugged, and Edward smiled gently.

"Ah don't worry about it, we were just worried about you. Oh yeah, did you have Emmett's phone? He's gone to the mechanic's already, so I said I'd come and get his phone for him. He's pumped that he's finally gonna be able to talk to a decent Dude about his car." I snickered, and Edward looked confused. "What did I say?"  
>"Nothing, nothing. The mechanic, is not exactly, a Dude." He looked confused. "I'll show you, hold on." I quickly opened my laptop, and found the pictures I'd stored on there from the party I'd gone to with Rose a couple of weeks beforehand. I opened one, and Edward grinned when he saw it.<p>

"Ah, so that's the mechanic?" He pointed to Rosalie standing beside me in the picture, and I nodded with a grin. "And he doesn't know?" I shook my head, holding back my laughter.

"Neither does she, she thinks it's one of my girl friends." He laughed out loud, and I laughed with him.

"He's gonna be mad you know." Edward said when we'd caught our breath.

"I know, what time did he go?" Edward checked his watch.  
>"About two hours ago." Just then, Edward's phone started ringing, and he quickly answered. "Hello, Mom?" I heard a distinctly un-Esme sounding voice booming through the phone, and I giggled. "Yeah, I'll pass you over." He held the phone to me and whispered, "It's Emmett." I smiled, and took the phone.<p>

"Hello Emmy."

"Don't Emmy me Isabella Swan!" Emmett yelled. I giggled. "It's not funny, why didn't you tell me you were sending me to a **hot **mechanic? I went down there, covered in grease and shit, and she looks at me like a piece of meat, says 'your car's pretty cool', and then she just does her thing without talking to me once!" I laughed loudly at Emmett's tone, and he growled.  
>"I'm sorry, Emmett, but it was too, good a chance to pass up!" I giggled, and then he finally sighed and laughed with me.<br>"Bella Bean, you could've warned me!"

"I'm sorry."  
>"No you're not." He grumbled, and I agreed that I wasn't sorry at all. "Is she single?"<p>

"Yes Emmett, that'd be why I sent you there. Duh."

"Oh cool, can you see what she thought of my amazing good looks and charm?"

"Yes Emmett. I'll ask her. I'll call her in a minute in fact, and let you know. Okay?"

"Okay, ta Belly Boo. Is Eddie still with you?"

"Yep."

"Okey doke, hand me over pwease."

"Alright, bye Emmy."  
>"Bye Belly."<p>

I gave the phone to Edward, and then sat down at my computer to close the pictures. A few minutes later, when Edward got off the phone, he said my name softly, and I looked up at him. "Did you really agree to go on a date with me Bella?" He was closer than I'd thought, his face inches from mine, and I could feel his breath fanning across my face.

"Um, yes. If you, still want to." He smiled a dazzling smile.  
>"Of course I do Bella, are you free Thursday?"<p>

"Er, yes. I think so. I have a day off."

"Okay, great. Thursday then?"  
>"Sure." I smiled, and his own smile widened. "What did Emmett say to you?" I asked then, and he looked puzzled.<p>

"It wasn't Emmett then, it was my Mom. She told me she'd spoken to you, and I should ask you again about the date." Ah, so it was Esme.

"Oh okay. Don't look so worried, I haven't been slagging you off to Emmett or anything." He grinned, and moved back. I took a deep breath, and shut down the computer. I looked over at the sofa, expecting to find Jasper and Alice there, but they'd gone.

"Don't worry, they went to the toilets. Apparently Alice's pregnancy means she goes a lot." He winced, and I assumed Jasper had told him that piece of information against his will.  
>"Ah okay, are they meeting me at the car?" He nodded.<br>"You've got your family dinner now haven't you?"  
>"Yep, Alice is coming too. Typical. I'll be the odd one out, again." He smiled, and gently squeezed my hand.<p>

"Well, I've gotta go see someone quickly, but I'll text you later, see how you're getting on."

"Okay, thanks Edward."  
>"No problem. Have fun."<p>

I met Alice and Jasper at the car, as Edward had said, and then we drove quickly to Dad and Sue's house. It was about half an hour away, and we had lots of playful banter and laughs on the way. It was nice getting to know Alice;she seemed to be really bubbly, cheerful, and chatty, and she certainly kept Jasper happy. She was also a great listener, and she listened with rapt attention whilst I told her some embarrassing stories of Jasper's childhood, and then whilst he told some of mine.

We eventually arrived, and we walked up the path to be met by Sue in the doorway. "Hello Jasper, Bella, and you must be Jasper's Alice!" She called cheerfully as we approached the door. I smiled as I took in my soon to be Step Mom.

She was quite tall, with russet skin and shoulder length black hair, just like Seth and Leah had. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her eyelashes long and dark. She was a very pretty woman, and I could see the resemblances her Daughter bore.

"Hello Dear, how are you?" Sue hugged me tightly as I walked in behind Jasper and Alice, and I kissed her cheek.  
>"I'm great thanks Mom, you look well." She smiled at me when she released me, and I knew it was because she was pleased I called her Mom. She'd smiled exactly the same moments ago when Jasper greeted her as Mom too, and then Alice had also called her Mom, and she'd almost bounced with joy.<p>

"I am, I'm happy." I looked down at her left hand in mine, and saw the sparkling ring on her finger. I lifted it to look closely, and I smiled at her.  
>"Mom, it's beautiful." Dad walked down the hall then, and wrapped an arm around Sue.<p>

"I should think so too." He chuckled, and kissed the side of her head. She leaned into him, and I smiled at how comfortable they were with each other.  
>"Come on you two, let's go and have some dinner, eh?" Sue said happily, gently leading Dad towards the kitchen. He smiled as he turned, and I returned it. I was so happy for him, to see him finally be comfortable with someone other than his Daughter and Adopted Son after my real Mom died.<p>

My parents had split up almost ten years ago when I was fourteen and Jasper was seventeen, and then shortly after Mom had remarried a Minor League baseball player, Phil Dwyer. They were ridiculously happy together. It could have all gone downhill when I foolishly fell pregnant after a drunken one night stand, but Mom and Phil were there for me. Charlie didn't know how to cope, and sent me to live with Mom in Jacksonville until the baby was born, and then we made the hard decision to let Mom and Phil raise my Daughter as their own. There was no way I was ready to have a baby, let alone the fact that it wasn't legal. When Mia was born, she was a gorgeous baby, all blonde curly hair and big blue eyes, like her Father. She also looked like Mom, so it wasn't hard to pass her off as Mom's baby, although many thought her too young to be having another baby. Jasper flew out shortly after her birth, and we told him everything. No one knew that I was Mia's Mother except for me, Jasper, and Phil, Mom and Charlie, and I planned for it to stay that way. Me and Jasper stayed for two months, and then we had to leave. It was hard, but I knew it'd be harder to leave the longer we stayed. We'd kept in regular contact, and Dad had even spoken to Mom a few times. They'd seemed to be getting on better, which made me and Jasper happy.

Suddenly, I was called home from my new job as Billy's intern three years later when I was just nineteen, and me and Jasper met at the house where Charlie was waiting. He told us Phil and Mom had been killed in a car accident, and Mia had been taken into Phil's Sister's care. Because Jasper wasn't a blood relative, he couldn't take Mia in, and I wasn't yet old or financially stable enough, so we couldn't do anything but make sure Tia and Benjamin, Phil's Sister and Brother in law, knew we wanted as must contact as possible with Mia. They agreed begrudgingly, and sent us irregular updates every now and again. She was eight years old now, and I'd only seen her three times in her entire life. They lived in Egypt, and it was costly to get both the funds and time to go and visit, and they wouldn't come to us. It was a painful agreement, but one we had no choice but to adhere to. Neither of them knew of Mia's real parentage, and they'd never really like me or Jasper, so they didn't want us having too much contact with her. Unless I wanted to unearth a lot of old feelings and wrong doings I had no option but to leave Mia with Tia and Benjamin, however much it hurt. I knew my name was on the birth certificate, but no one had access to it unless Charlie okayed it, so I wasn't in danger of anyone discovering that I was her Mom by accident.

Over dinner we discussed Dad and Sue's wedding plans, and then it moved to Alice and Jasper's plans, and plans for the baby and moving Alice into Jasper's town house. We agreed we'd all help her move, and as soon as possible too. She wanted to be with him as soon as she could and vice versa. I was insanely pleased for them all, but I felt lonely.

As Sue and Alice were serving up the peach cobbler, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I locked the door and walked to the sink, looking at my reflection in the mirror, when suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a new text.

**Hey Bella, hope the evening is going well, and you're not too odd, although you're anything but normal ;) E x**

I smiled and replied.

**Hi Edward, it's alright, but I do feel a little like I'm intruding. Thanks, but you're not really normal either, so we're a perfect match ;) I'll bet your evening's a lot more eventful than mine. B x**

It didn't take long for him to answer, so he must have been waiting for my reply.

**Don't worry, I'm sure your family love having you with them. I always thought we were. I'm at home on my own, with a big bowl of chips and some beers watching some crap of the tv. Not eventful at all. E x**

Oh. I hesitated over the keypad, not sure what to reply about the perfect match thing. Why had I put that? I'm so stupid. I decided to ignore that bit, and ask why Emmett wasn't about. They lived together, and I wondered what he was doing that Edward couldn't join in with.

**Where's Emmett at then? I would have thought you'd be with him whatever he'd up to. :S B x**

Moments later his reply arrived.

**I didn't really want to go on a date with my Brother and his 'hot blonde mechanic'. So really, I have you to thank for my night of aloneness infront of the tv. E x**

I gasped. Wow, Emmett must have called Rosalie back when he got his phone and asked her out already. He sure didn't wait around to find out what she'd thought of him.

**Oops, sorry about that. XD He didn't waste any time did he? I'd have thought he'd wait a day! B x**

**You know Emmett. He has no patience. You owe me now. You're definitely letting me pick where we have our date. E x**

**Damn, really? I had a really good place in mind as well. B x**

**Well, you owe me now. I'm stuck in whilst you're having fun, Emmett's having fun, even my Mom and Dad have gone out tonight! -.- E x**

**Lol. Well, if it's any consolation, I'm not having that much fun either. Wedding and baby plans, sooooo not my thing AT all. B x**

**Make your excuses and come and see me then? Pick up a film on the way or something? E x**

Something in that text made me really consider it. I could say I had to do something for work, and then make my escape and spend a night in with Edward watching films and taking the mickey out of the poor actors like we loved to do.

**Give me five minutes, then call me and say you need me urgently. Something about the mystery band. Thanks :) B x**

**Okay, speak to you soon. E x**

I quickly freshened up, flushed the toilet, and went back downstairs and rejoined the others.

"Oh, sorry Bells, the peach cobbler's all gone." Jasper apologised when I walked into the kitchen. The others all looked at me as if I'd just arrived, and hadn't spent the entire evening sitting on the outskirts of their conversations.

"Ah don't worry, I'm not that hungry anyway Jazz."  
>"Okay."<p>

I waited anxiously for my phone to ring, and when it eventually did what felt like hours later, I almost sighed with relief. I stood and excused myself from the table, stopping in the doorway. "Hello?"

"Hi, erm, we have something on the mystery band. I know who they are." Edward said in a slightly sill accent. I had to try not to laugh.

"Oh! Wow, okay! Hang on," I looked at my family looking at me strangely at the table. "They think they've got something on the band, I'm gonna have to go home and get my laptop. Is that okay?"

"Sure Bells, it's fine." Dad said, and the others nodded.

"Thanks, yeah I'm on my way home now."

"Okay. That's great." He quieted his voice slightly. "See you soon Bella." I smiled.

"Yeah, talk soon." I hung up and forced an apologetic look onto my face. "Sorry guys." Dad shrugged.

"There's nothing you can do."

"Um Dad, would you be able to take Jazz and Alice home later? I've gotta take my car." Dad smiled.

"No, it's fine. I can take them. Go Bella, before your colleague calls back." I smiled, and looked at Sue. Her expression shocked me. She looked, knowing, and she was smirking slightly. I smiled and nodded to her, and she smiled back. Alice had the same knowing look as Sue, and Jasper was just smiling at Alice beside him.

"Okay, thanks Dad, Sue. I'll see you soon Jazz, Ali."

"Yeah, bye Bella. I'll get your number from Jazz and call you about the date you said about earlier." She winked, and I knew she was referring to my date with Edward.

"Okay, sure. Bye." I quickly made my way to my car, and then drove to the local DVD rent store as quickly as I could.

I grabbed two movies I knew Edward wanted to see, and one I wanted to see, and then quickly drove to Edward's house.

It was quite close to Jasper's, and had the same floor layout, but they were decorated completely differently. Jasper's was modern and simple, but Edward and Emmett's town house was a full scale bachelor pad, complete with a big gym in the basement.

I pulled up outside, and Edward came to the door just as I was getting out. "Hey you!" He called. I looked up and gasped. He was standing in the doorway, big bowl in one hand, with black sweats on, minus a shirt. He was topless. I'd never seen him topless except for when we were swimming, and the last time that we went swimming was over two years ago. I quickly grabbed the DVDs and walked up the path after locking the car, careful to keep my eyes off of Edward's toned torso. "You got away unscathed then?" He teased, a twinkle in his eyes as I reached him in the doorway and he moved aside to let me in. I smiled up at him.

"Sure did, and I got some good movies to choose from too." I waved the cases and walked through to the living room whilst he closed the door and followed me.

I perched on the edge of one of the sofas and put my bag down on the floor, then I spread the DVDs on the coffee table to choose from. Edward sat on the sofa and it bounced me up. I laughed and righted myself, only to miss the edge of the sofa with my arm and toppled sideways, straight, into, Edward's, lap.

"Shit, sorry." I mumbled. I was looking straight up, into Edward's intense green eyes, and I was enraptured. He didn't move, just sat with me lying in his lap. I'd twisted my wrist, and slipped, resulting in my fall and subsequent position.

"Don't apologise, Bella." He breathed. I could sense it happening, but I couldn't move. His eyes were glued to mine, and I couldn't get them unstuck as he slowly moved down, towards me, towards my lips.

"Eddie! Eddie, where are you Bro?" Emmett's loud voice snapped the spell, and I jumped, falling off Edward's lap onto the floor. I hit my head, hard, and cursed loudly as Edward quickly bent to try and help me up.  
>"Are you alright Bella?" He asked, and then the living room door banged against the wall as Emmett flung it open.<p>

"Oh, shit, sorry Eddie, Bella." Emmett went to leave, then he stopped, and looked accusingly at us. "Hang on, you're meant to be with Jasper and Alice, with Charlie and Sue." He folded his arms across his chest and smiled wickedly. "What, are you doing here?" Edward gently lifted me up, cradled in his arms, and layed me on the sofa.  
>"Shut up a minute Em, Bella's hurt her head."<p>

"What? Bella!" I heard Rose's voice and then she burst past Emmett and rushed to me, shoving Edward aside. "Bella, what the hell did you do?" She tutted reproachfully and smiled.

"Rose, what the Hell are you doing with Emmett?" I smiled, and she grinned deviously.  
>"I could say the same Bella." Emmett snickered, and then I felt a jerk on the end of the sofa and then Emmett's face was peering over Rose's shoulder.<p>

"She couldn't resist my amazing charms Belly Boos, what can I say?" He winked, and I giggled.

"Alright you lot, Bella hurt her head, now would you give her some room?" Edward said calmly, but firmly, as if he'd just realised I was being mobbed, and Emmett rolled his eyes and got up to stand beside Edward. Rose scowled and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm not moving lover boy. She's my friend." I smiled at Rose's sharp tone, but Edward didn't even flinch, and Emmett grinned.

"You go baby!" He did a quick fist punch, and Rose gave him a sharp, no nonsense look. To my absolute shock, he completely shut up and stood beside Edward solemnly.

"Bella," Edward began, coming to kneel beside me. Not a good idea Edward, I thought. His chest was right infront of me, and I couldn't help but look over him. He had an eight pack! When did that happen? I was sure he didn't have **that **two summers ago! I looked back up when he cleared his throat and blushed. Damn, he'd caught me checking him out. "Like something you see?" I could feel my blush deepening, and I needed to come up with a witty retort. Think Bella! Aha, I poked my tongue out and smirked.

"Well, I've seen better." I shrugged nonchalantly, and then had to try even harder to not laugh when both Emmett and Rose cracked up. I looked at Edward's expression;he looked shocked.

"I see." And then, he did the one thing he knows I can't fight against. It renders me completely immobile, and he knows it. He tickled me. Mercilessly, for about five minutes until I couldn't breath properly through laughing.

When I eventually caught my breath, Emmett and Rose had left, and I was pretty sure I'd heard them go upstairs to Emmett's bedroom two floors up. Luckily, I wouldn't be able to hear anything they should get up to from the ground floor.

"Are you done insulting me?" Edward asked with a satisfied smile. He was sat back with his legs folded underneath him on the floor, and I was still on the sofa, recovering.

"Yes," I said quietly. "It was totally your fault though." I scowled, and he grinned his crooked smile I was growing to love, with one eyebrow raised. "You were totally goading me! I couldn't compliment you, or it'd make your already **huge **head even bigger, so I had to insult you." I shrugged, and smiled at his bewildered reaction.

"I, do not have a big head. And does that mean, that should it not increase my ego, you would have complimented me?" He smirked again. He knew he had me backed into a corner.

"Oh, shut up Eddie. Let's watch a film." He smiled, but didn't ask me any more questions.

Ten minutes later, we were still arguing over which film to watch. "This one got crap ratings, so we should watch that one!" Edward wanted to watch 'Hall Pass', and I wanted to watch 'Paul'.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I won't like it!"  
>"Oh come on Bella, you'll watch anything usually." He sighed, exasperated, and I decided to let it go. I smiled, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"<p>

"Edward, I wanted to watch that one in the first place." He sat up.

"What? So we've just, Jesus Bella." He smiled and shook his head as he set the DVD up, and I pulled myself off the floor to spread out on the sofa.

"Um, Bella." I looked up at Edward, standing right infront of me.  
>"Yes?" He smiled.<br>"You're gonna have to shift over a bit so I can sit too."  
>"There's another sofa over there." I pointed to the small sofa, and I knew it to be the much lumpier, way more uncomfortable sofa.<br>"Bella, if you don't move yourself, I'll be forced to intervene." I hugged the cushion beneath me tightly, and he grinned mischievously. "Alright, you asked for it." He quickly picked me up, turned us around, sat down and made himself comfortable, all whilst he was still holding me, and then layed me down so I was lying across his lap, my head on his shoulder and my legs across his onto the sofa, whilst his were crossed underneath him. "Comfy?" He looked down at me, and I nodded a silent yes, before turning my head to see the television better.

When I opened my eyes, I was confused. Instead of my white bedroom ceiling, was a black one with tiny silver stars was above me, and I could feel something hot surrounding me. I looked slightly to my left. Oh God. I'd fallen asleep in Edward's lap. His right arm was wrapped around my back, and his left was across my lap, resting lightly on the top of my right leg as I sat on his crossed legs sidewards. His chin was resting on top of my head, and I could hear his heart beating evenly;my head was resting on his chest. Without moving too much, I shifted slightly, and closed my eyes, falling quickly into a deep, peaceful, sleep...

When I woke again, I was in a different position. Edward had obviously shifted us whilst I was asleep, because we were now laying horizontally on the sofa. He was behind me, against the back of the sofa, and I was tucked into his tall frame with his left arm slung over me gently and his right under my head as a pillow. His hot breath was fanning the back of my neck, and I felt comfortable. I couldn't fall back asleep, but I soon found I didn't want to.

Sleeping with Edward, it felt right. Cosy. Comfortable. And I didn't want it to end. After a while, I felt his breathing speed up, and then his hand was drawing lazy circles on my stomach, where his hand was resting. "Edward, are you awake?" His hand stilled momentarily, then began drawing again as he whispered.

"Yes. Are you?" I laughed.

"Yes. Obviously."

"Good. Because I wanted to make sure you knew, that this doesn't count as our date. I'm still taking you out on Thursday." He sounded so confident, so sure, that I couldn't help but smile. I'd been hoping he'd still want to see me Thursday, and it made me feel better to know that I would be.

"I know Edward. I want to go out with you on Thursday too."  
>"Great. I'll pick you up about three then, and we can spend the evening together too, if that's okay?"<p>

"Sure is." I heard and felt his sigh.

"Thankyou Bella. So, the date is set." I smiled, although no one could see it.

"Yes, the date is set." And I couldn't wait for the next two days to pass so I could have another date with Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So , You Discovered A Piece Of Interesting Information About Bella's Past , And Were Introduced Briefly To Her Daughter , And Bella Met Jasper's Girlfriend/Fiancée Alice , And She Found Out More About Their Relationship , And Alice Is Pregnant ! Let Me Know Whether You'd Like Mia To Be In It More , Or If I Should Leave That Story Untouched :) Also , I Need Some Ideas For Cool Dates Edward Could Take Bella On , If You Have Any Ideas , I'd Be Happy To Read Them . Reviewers May = Sneak Peaks**

**Also, I'm Not Gonna Be One Of Them Writers That Has To Have A Certain Amount Of Reviews To Post Again , I'll Post When The Chapter's Ready And The Deadline Is Up , Or If I'm Feeling Nice I'll Post Early :D But The Reviews Are Appreciated Still , If You Have The Time. **


	3. Dreams, Dates And Dilemmas

**I'd Like To Say Now , I Was Pleasantly Surprised At The Amount Of People That Read IBFWAR , And Your Reviews And Pm's Made Me Smile , So THANKYOU :D**

**I'd Also Like To Say That I Sadly Do Not Own TheTwilightSaga , As Much As I'd Like To , It's All Stephanie Meyer's Amazingness , I'm Just Making My Own Plot , And Inventing A Few Complimentary Characters To Jazz It Up A Bit :)**

****For Those Of You That Might Not Know , I've Made Some Changes To The Previous Chapter Regarding Bella's Past , It'd Make More Sense Later On If You Were To Go Back And Read The Dinner Party Scene With Charlie , Sue , Alice , Jasper And Bella , Before She's Texting Edward :D Just And Idea That Might Help.**  
><strong>

**So Yeah , Here's The Second Chapter Of IBFWAR , Hope You Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>" Why Is It That When I Think I've Found The Missing Piece Of My Heart You're Oblivious? <strong>  
><strong>You Can't See That Maybe, Just Maybe, The Final Piece Of Yours Is The One I've Been Holding<strong>  
><strong>, The One I've Been Keeping Safe, The One That Proves You And Me,<strong>  
><strong> Yeah Me And You, We're Meant To Be. We're Just Meant To Be, Oh Why Can't You See<strong>  
><strong>? Boy Why Can't You See, That It's Not Her, Or Her, Or Her, You've Been Searching For Me ? 3 " - Me**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two : Dreams, Dates, And Dilemmas.<p>

I had to leave a couple of hours later, at around ten am, to go into work. Edward made me some toaster waffles whilst I took a shower and then he lent me a shirt and some trousers so I didn't have to wear yesterdays clothes.

"I'm sorry about Emmett and his new friend last night." Edward said rather sheepishly over breakfast. I smiled over the counter at him.

"Edward, Rose is my best friend. We went to college together." He looked shocked, and then he looked understanding.

"Ah, yeah I thought you must have known her."

"Yeah, I do remember actually you leaving me to be mobbed." I raised my eyebrows accusingly as I tucked into the waffles he'd given me, and he sat on the stool opposite me. He looked embarrassed.

"Um, sorry. I kinda spaced out there." I smiled.

"Don't worry. But I'm not bothered about Em and Rose." I smirked. "I kinda set them up in the first place, I just wasn't expecting them to hit it off so quickly." Edward looked puzzled.

"How did _you _set them up?

"Rose is a mechanic, she's the one I sent Emmett to." He smirked and laughed as he drizzled toffee sauce all over his breakfast.

"Wow. Well, you know what Emmett's like with women that like cars. I just hope Rose can withstand him."

"Oh if anyone can, it's Rose." He looked dubious. "Honestly, she's a ball buster." He chuckled, and then there was a bang and a giggle, before Emmett and Rose came stumbling into the kitchen, holding on to each other.

"Oh shit, sorry. Are we interrupting?" Emmett chuckled raucously, obviously not caring as he scooped Rosalie up into his arms and they locked lips as he crashed into the fridge. I raised my eyebrows and looked across at Edward. He was continuing with his breakfast as If his Brother wasn't making out with a woman he'd only met the previous day against the wall.

"Um, Em, Rose? I know this is your house, but do'you think you should like, save that kinda stuff for the bedroom?" I said with an amused tone, and I heard Edward's snicker from across the grey marble top.

"Oh, sod off Bells. As if you weren't, at it with, Eddie boy, before we came in." Rose said in between kisses.

My face must have shown utter shock, and I felt the heat dance across my face as I blushed crimson. Edward was silent, and when I glanced at him I saw he looked mad. "Emmett." His tone was angry, and he sounded deadly. Emmett and Rose instantly stopped their fumbling, and then Emmett placed her feet on the ground and took her hand in his.  
>"Sorry Bro, had to be said. Anyways, we're going in to work in a bit Bells, you comin'?" I was glad he was dropping the subject, so I smiled.<p>

"Yeah, thanks Em." He grinned back mischievously.

"No worries Belly Boo. Come on Rosie, let's go have a shower." He winked and she laughed as they dashed from the room and thundered up the stairs.

Me and Edward sat in silence for a few moments, then he cleared his throat, and I looked over at him. "I'm sorry about Emmett. He's a dick sometimes." I smiled at Edward to reassure him. He still looked really pissed off, and I knew it was because he was worried Emmett had upset me. He can't have missed my blush.

"Don't worry Edward, I know what he's like. He's the biggest dick I know." I shrugged, and he chuckled.  
>"Don't let him hear you say that Bella, it'll make <em>his <em>head expand to horrendous levels."  
>I giggled when I realised what my statement had sounded like to the wrong state of mind, and Edward's green eyes sparkled with laughter.<p>

"Well, they'd better hurry, or I'm gonna be late for work." I looked quickly at my watch, and saw it had been almost half an hour since Emmett and Rose had left the kitchen rather quickly. Edward shook his head, and stretched back, leaning on his hands.

We'd moved outside after washing up the breakfast things, and now we were sitting on the grassy front lawn on Edward and Emmett's house. I was sitting crossed legged, diagonal to Edward, and he had his legs spread infront of him crossed over each other, and now he'd shifted so he was supporting himself on his hands behind him. I took in the sight, and it was a good one.

"Alrighty then! You ready Bellsy?" Emmett bounded out of the house, his voice snapping me out of my reverie.

"Um, er, yeah. Sorry." I stuttered, and Emmett snickered.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella." Rose came out of the house then, looking amazing in a summer dress I hadn't seen before. It was blue, and brought out her eyes and her blonde hair wonderfully. She always looked like a model, and I felt under dressed in Edward's old college soccer shirt and slacks.

"Right, so we'll stop off at yours Bella, so you can get changed. I doubt you'll wanna show at work with all the fine dudes there in Eddie's soccer shirt." I looked down at my clothes.

It wasn't unusual for me to be wearing one of the boys' shirts;I borrowed them often when we had nights in drinking, but it felt different somehow now, knowing I was wearing his shirt, I'd slept tucked into him, and we were going on a date in two days. I felt, not closer to him, but I felt something changing in our relationship.

As I sat in the back of Emmett's huge silver Jeep Rangler, listening to them reminiscing of the day they'd spent in the mechanic shop with Emmett's car, I thought about all the strange feelings swirling inside of me.

I was all over the place with my emotions, and it was confusing me and making me almost dizzy. I'd been friends with Edward for years, and then all of a sudden, everything between us was changing.

Was it just me that could feel it? Could see it changing? Did Edward notice how when we touch there is a spark that I'd always ignored before? Did he see how every time I looked at him I saw a different man, someone I could be involved with in more than a friendly relationship? Did he feel the same? I hadn't noticed him acting very differently to than he always had, then I got to thinking. Was Esme really onto the truth when she said that he's always liked me, as more than a friend?

"BELLA!" Rosalie screamed and I jumped, looking at her, startled. She grinned. "Finally. We're here." I looked out the window as she hopped out and slammed the door, and noticed we were indeed at my house. "Bells, are you okay?" Rosalie looked at me, her arm around Emmett's waist tenderly, and she looked slightly worried. I smiled.

"I'm fine Rose. You and Em can wait out here, or inside if you want?" Emmett grinned, and laughed heartily.

"Um, Bella, I want cookies." Emmett said in a childlike voice. "Pwease." He pouted and batted his eyes playfully. Rosalie rolled her eyes and grinned indulgently up at him, and I tried to look thoughtful.

"Well, maybe Emmett, but..." He held his pleading face, but I saw it flicker away slightly.

"What? Well what? You wuv me Belly Boos, don't yah?"

"Yes Emmy, but I don't have many cookies." He looked heartbroken now, not even trying to hold his pleading face.

"Oh. I'll replace them!" He looked happy at his suggestion, and I was enjoying playing with him. I had loads of biscuits in a barrel saved especially for Emmett's visits, not that he knew that. "I'll give you money for them, and you can get more. I haven't had any breakfast, please Bellsy?"

"Oh, alright Emmy." Before I'd even finished the sentence Emmett had dashed up the stairs and ran straight for the big doors.

I linked arms with Rose and we walked up the path together, knowing Emmett would have to wait when he got there because I had the keys. "So, you and Emmett?" I asked, shooting a quick glance at my friend out of the corner of my eye. She looked happy, and an adoring look stole over her face.

"Bella, I officially owe you, a LOT." She grinned at me, slightly sheepishly as if she were embarrassed, but I turned and smiled at her properly.

"Oh Rose, I'm just happy you've found someone you really like. I mean, I've never heard of Rosalie Hale staying with a guy longer than the bedroom time or in a bar. Let alone sticking around to go to work with them!" She was positively beaming back at me as the lift jolted and we were heading up to my apartment.

"He's really nice Bella, he's so wild, and happy, actually I'd go as far as to say he's like a child, but you know, I've never met someone who can keep me entertained and make me actually enjoy spending time with them just chatting." I smiled back at her, shaking my head gently.

"I'm happy for you. Emmett's a great guy."

"I know. I'm, well, I'm planning on keeping him around a while." She seemed shy, and for the first time since I'd met Rosalie thirteen years ago, she blushed. Rosalie Hale actually BLUSHED! I turned and looked at her closer.

"Rose, you, you're blushing!" I exclaimed.

"Shut it Bella." She yelled, smiling good naturedly. "He's amazing." She said quietly, that adoring look returned.

When we finally walked slowly to the front door, Emmett was pacing up and down outside. He looked agitated when we got to him, and me and Rose laughed. "Woah Em, I didn't know you wanted cookies _that _bad!" I laughed. He scowled at me and stood by the front door.

"Alright, whatever, can we just get inside now please?" He snapped. I stopped laughing and so did Rose, and I quickly fished the keys out of my bag. "I'm sorry, but we need to get inside quickly.

"Okay Emmett, don't worry Babe, what's the matter?" Rosalie released my arm, and went to embrace Emmett. He looked tense, and I wondered what had made him look so angry and worked up.

"Nothin', don't worry Baby girl." He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Come on lovers, let's get some cookies before we're late for work big guy." I smiled softly. He smiled a little, but his frown didn't leave, and he still looked tense and agitated.

When we finally made it into work almost an hour later we went straight to Billy's office. He'd left a note with the receptionist on the bottom floor saying he wanted to see my asap, and I had a strange feeling it could be something to do with our mystery band.

I filled Rosalie in on the band, and my mission to hunt them down, and them Emmett announced that Billy had called him and told him that when we find them he is their appointed security, which made me happy. I'd always loved Emmett, and watching him use his endless energy and enthusiasm in his job was awesome and great fun.

Lauren looked Emmett up and down as we sat outside Billy's office, waiting for him to be ready for us, and Rosalie noticed, naturally. She slipped an arm around his waist, and with a fierce scowl in Lauren's direction she engaged Emmett in a game of tonsil tennis. I giggled slightly, but tried rather unsuccessfully to cover it with a cough;I was pretty sure the evil eye I got from her meant she'd realised what Rose was doing, and that I was laughing at her horrified expression. She knew instantly that Emmett was taken, and I was positive that was Rose's intention. She'd always been a tad protective of the things close to her, and I was really pleased that she seemed to like Emmett so much already.

"Woah, Rosie, I'm not complainin', but what's up wiv that?" Emmett smirked at Rosalie, and I giggled and turned back to Billy's door. He came out just as Rosalie whispered something to Emmett.

"Oh, you're here already!" Billy exclaimed, a happy expression on his tanned face. He looked slightly puzzled, "I thought you three would be having the morning off, or atleast the two that work for me." I looked at Emmett, but he looked as confused as me.

"What are you on about Billy?"

"Edward, your Brother I believe Em, called in and said you three had had a night out, and that you might take the morning to recuperate. I was more than happy if you needed to, but as you're here, I'd like to talk to you quickly please Bella." I nodded and smiled, and Billy turned back and walked into his office. I looked to Emmett for help, but he simply shrugged and went back to talking to Rose.

"Right, well, here's the thing. I have been given a limited budget to find this band, and I've been told I need to assign a small team to do it. The only trouble is," he looked torn, and he took a deep breath before continuing, "I've also been given a short time limit." We sat in silence for a minute.

"Um, Billy, how long do we have? Or the team you're assigning to it anyway."

"Well, six weeks is the max. And just so you know, I want you to head the team up. Emmett and Jasper will be the security for now, and Jake will most probably become the advertising manager, although he doesn't seem to have his head in it. I meant to ask you about it actually, has anything happened recently? He seems, down." I bit my lip nervously.

"No, not really. He seemed fine the other day." I lied through me teeth, not wanting to or knowing what exactly had caused Jacob's tantrum the other day.

"Oh, okay. Don't worry. Anyway, would you be prepared? It'd be your band, and if you find them and we sign them, I'd like to give you a more hands on role in their career. If they're amenable, I'd like you to be their tour manager." I gasped.

Being a tour manager was one of the most coveted positions in the entire building, heck, the entire company! And Billy was offering an amazing band to me! He must be insane.

"Um, do you really think I'd be able to do it Billy? It's a big change from what I'm used to." He smiled gently, and shook his head slightly, up, and down.  
>"Bella Marie Swan, I have known you for many years now, and your Father before then, and I know you will be able to manage them. But first, you need to find them, and persuade them to let us sign them. Think you can take on that role for now?"<br>"Sure, I've done it lots of times before."

"Good. And another thing, I received an email earlier on regarding them, but I forwarded it straight to you. I'll see you at the end of your shift."  
>"Okay, thanks Billy. Do you want Emmett?"<br>"No, I'll talk to him later. Thanks though." He smiled warmly. "He seems far too busy with his new girlfriend to want to talk to me." He raised his voice, and I heard Emmett's booming laugh from outside;he'd obviously meant for Emmett hear, and Billy was snickering from the other side of the desk.

"Yeah, they're smitten. I'll go check out that email, thanks Billy."

"No problem."

I settled myself in my computer chair and opened the email Billy had forwarded to me.

**From: **

**To: **

** Hey Dad, found this on the net. Thought it'd help. Jake.**

Attached was a link to a new bar's website. It was called 'Shadows', and I had driven past it a few times whilst it was being renovated, and it had been mentioned as a possible destination for our outing on Saturday.

I was suddenly reminded of the night I was supposed to spending with Jacob and some of our friends, and I hoped that I'd be able to talk to him before then.

When I looked through the website, I didn't understand what Jacob was trying to get at. It just looked like any other club website, there wasn't really anything special looking about the website itself. Then, my eyes were drawn to the tab on the right, third from the top. Bands.

I clicked it quickly, and tapped my fingers anxiously on the desk whilst I waited for the page to load. When it finally came up, a big smile spread across my face and I squealed excitedly as I read the article at the top.

**BELLA MARIE, An exciting new band, will be performing on our opening night, Saturday the 4th August! They'll be doing a short signing afterwards and mingling around the bar.**

Beneath it, was a picture of the swan I'd seen on the flyer.

I quickly picked up the desk phone and dialled Billy's extension with a shaky hand. "Billy, they're performing at 'Shadows'!" I called as soon as I heard him pick up.

"Wow, really? Is it definitely them? Jake just called up and said he doesn't think it's them, so we should just delete the link and keep on searching." I was confused. Wasn't he the one who'd sent us the link in the first place? He wouldn't have done it if he didn't believe it was really them.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure it's them. I was thinking I'd check it out on Saturday, the opening night?"

"Sure sure, sounds great Bella. Good job." I was warmed by his praise, but I didn't really do anything to earn it.

"It's not me you should be saying that to, it's Jake." He chuckled.

"You're too modest Bella. Look into that some more, then you can go a little early if you want." He stopped, but I could tell he was about to speak again, so I waited. "I know Jake's staying in a little later today, he's spending the afternoon in his office." I smiled to myself. He was trying to hint that I should go and see him.

"Okay, thanks Billy."

"No worries."

I did as he'd recommended, and spent a little time looking into the band's appearance at the new club, and then I locked up my office and went as quickly as I could to Jacob's office.

"Bella!" Charlotte looked shocked to see me when I got to her desk. "Jacob didn't tell me you were coming down?" I smiled slightly.

"He doesn't know, sorry Charlotte." I dashed past her and knocked lightly, before opening the door and entering Jake's office. "Hey Jake." I muttered as he looked up at me and his eyes widened.

"Oh, hi Bella. I'm guessing it's about the email, right?" For some reason, he looked sad, and I couldn't fathom why. We were one giant step closer to finding the band!

"Well, actually no, it's not." He looked shocked, and he raised one dark eyebrow. "I wanted to know what's going on with you." I sat down in the brown armchair across from Jacob, and he watched me silently. "You suddenly dash off, and you've been ignoring me since then. And, come to think of it, every time this band is mentioned you clam up and get pissy with me, what's going on Jake? We're friends, or atleast I thought we were."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, although it felt like hours, and then I huffed and cleared my throat. "For fucks sake Jacob, what the hell is wrong with you?" He looked taken aback, but he scrunched his face up and put his hands over his face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I, I don't know what's going on, but I don't mean to push you away. I just, I need time. We'll be friends again, I swear, but, I need, some time." I listened to his stutter, and hesitate over his words, and then I took a deep breath.

"So, what are you saying? That we can't be friends, until you're ready? That's messed up Jake."

"I'm sorry Bella, it's for the best. We can't be friends. It's not, good for you. Or me." I opened my mouth, and then closed it, several times. I didn't know what to say.

"Okay. Bye." I eventually forced the words out and then I quickly stood and left. He didn't say a word.

By the time I arrived back at my house, I was a wreck. The small amount of eye make up I had applied was running down my cheeks, and my eyes were stinging and raw from crying. I was confused, and upset, and I had no one to turn to.

I quickly unlocked the door and dashed inside before my nosy, annoying neighbour Jessica could come out to see what was wrong. I went to my bathroom, tossing my bag on my bed as I passed it, and then I scrubbed my face as clean as I could before I remembered Jake's pained face as I left his office and I started crying again. I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of Vodka with a tiny splash of coke and a box of tissues before sitting on the armchair and sobbing loudly.

A loud knock on the door woke me later, and I jumped, falling off the chair and landing with a _thump _on the laminate flooring. "Ow! Shit!" I cursed, and then I hear someone's frantic voice outside.

"Bella? Are you okay? Bella!" I scrambled to the door and was met with Alice's worried face. "Jesus! You look like crap Bella, let me in and I'll sort you out." She came wandering in past me and I closed the door silently behind her, before following her out to the kitchen.

"What's the matter Bella?" She asked as we sat on the sofa about an hour later. She'd forced me into the shower, and then she'd ordered us a Chinese and now we were sitting with a glass of grape juice each-as she was pregnant, and not allowed to drink and I wanted to be supportive-and a big box of chocolates I'd been saving.

"Jake's ditched me, and I dunno why, he was sad though, and now, he's my best friend Alice!" I moaned, and took a big drink of my juice. Alice's eyes widened slightly, and she smirked.

"If that was real wine I'd be really damn worried."

"I'm sorry, Ali." I felt a bit embarrassed. I was moaning like a baby to my Brother's fiancée.

"No problem Bella, you're my Sister. Well, almost." That got a smile out of me, and she giggled and did a victorious fist pump.

By ten pm, me and Alice were having fun watching crap tv and chatting. I told her lots of Jasper's embarrassing stories that Dad and Sue didn't know, due to their slightly explicit details. I told her about the time I'd walked in on one of his ex girlfriends walking around half naked singing to a photo of him, and she laughed throughout the story, as well as all the other stories I had to tell her. I found myself really liking her, even more than I had already, and I invited her to the club on Saturday.

I'd decided now that I was going to cancel my plans with Leah, Seth and the others and go to 'Shadows' to check out the band, and Alice was more than happy to come with me. I planned to ask Rosalie too, knowing that her and Alice would get on great. I'd never really had many girl friends, always hung out with guys to save the bitchy arguments, but I found myself liking the ability to just sit and talk about men and girl stuff without feeling like an idiot or flushing deep red, although I did at some of Alice's frequent poorly disguised innuendos.

By the time we fell asleep, me in my bed, and Alice in the spare bedroom, it was past eleven. I fell into a deep stupor, and I dreamt.

"_Bells, you know you want me. He's a dirty leech." He spat, his dark eyes burning with anger, and I turned to where he was glaring hatefully._

"_Bella, I love you. Only you. Don't listen to him, please." He said softly, and his voice sounded angelic compared to Jacob's angry, venomous, desperate tone._

_I let out a screech of pain, throwing me head into my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. Suddenly, a pair of arms are wrapped around me, and I wrap myself eagerly around them, not looking up to see who it is._

"_I, choose you. I love you, I'm sorry." _

_Only now do I look up through tear shrouded eyes and meet shimmering, tear filled emerald ones._

"_I know, I love you too. I always have."_

I woke up, panting and crying, and I quickly curled myself into a ball, wrapping my arms around myself. What was going on with me? I was falling apart, and there was only one person I wanted to see, although I was trying to tell myself it was wrong. I was hurt, and it felt right to want them. I crept through the house, and found my white Blackberry phone on the sofa. I quickly dialled the number, and waited anxiously. It went to answer phone.

"Um, er, shit, sorry! I know it's late, or early, I don't know, but, but I wanted to see you, or talk, crap. I don't even know." I felt like an idiot, rambling into the answer-phone. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. I'll, er, see you soon. Er, night." I hung up and threw my phone down onto the sofa. I sunk into the chair and put my head in my hands, my knees pulled up against my chest. Suddenly, a quiet beep from the sofa and a light shining from my phone made me look over. I jumped up and looked at the screen.

**I'm on my way. x**

Was all the text said, but it made me collapse onto the chair with an exhausted sigh of relief.

A soft knock a little later and I stealthily went to the front door. I opened the door and flung myself into his arms, and the floodgates opened once more.

"Edward, I, I'm so, so sorry!" I sobbed into his chest, fisting his jacket at his sides. His arms were wrapped around me, and he gently manoeuvred us so we were standing in the hallway. I heard the quiet click as he closed the apartment door, and then he sighed into my hair.

"Bella, don't worry about it. If you need me, ever, I'll be here. I promise." I nodded my understanding, and carried on crying into his warm jacket. "Bella, we should go and sit down, we're both tired." I felt bad for calling him in the middle of the night, and I nodded slightly, but made no move to let go of him. He chuckled quietly and squeezed me gently. "Alright, I'll just have to carry you." He whispered, and then I felt his arm gingerly bend my knees and scoop me up. I whimpered slightly as the new position meant I had to release his jacket, and he stilled instantly. "Are you alright Bella?" I nodded, and snuggled into him, never moving my face from his chest.

He carried me quickly and quietly into the living room and then sat on the sofa, gently placing me down beside him. I snuggled into his side, and shivered when his cold hand touched my arm. "Are you cold? I have, there's blankets on the back. Here." I pulled a blanket down from behind me and handed it to him. He removed his arms from me, and I instantly felt bereft. He shook the soft blanket out and draped it over both of us, and then he wrapped his arms around me again and I curled as close to him as I could.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asked a little while later. We'd been snuggling comfortably, and only really speaking when it was necessary.

"I, you, Jake, I had a dream." I stumbled over my words, and then I felt my face flush when I admitted I'd dreamt about him.

"I don't understand Bella." He admitted. "What was it about?" I wanted to tell him, but I didn't want to sound like an idiot. He was my best friend, and so was Edward. Did I want that to change between us? Would it? Did he want it to change?

"He, wanted me to choose. He, he said that, that I should choose him." I paused, trying to gauge his reaction without looking at his face. He didn't move, didn't speak, so I assumed he wanted me to keep telling him what had happened. "Then, you, you said that you, you," I broke down again, sobbing quietly into his black jacket, dousing it in my salty tears. He rubbed my back soothingly and whispered soft words of encouragement to me.

"I'm, so, so bloody sorry Edward! I can't believe I made you, come here. It's late, and I, I, just couldn't, I needed to see you. I'm sorry."

"Jesus Bella, when are you going to realise? You don't need to worry. I love that you knew you could ask me for help, and I love that you wanted to see me. Honestly, it's not a problem, at, all. You can tell me whenever you're ready what else happened Bella, I'll always be here." I sniffled, and for the first time, looked up into his eyes.

They were intense and shining, staring straight down into mine. The emerald pools captivated me, and reminded me immensely of my dream. I lost myself in their depths, trawling through the varying shade buried within and the compassion and tenderness beaming through to me. He was sincere, kind, warm, and funny, and in that moment, I felt something different for Edward.

"You said that you love me, only me." I said suddenly, staring straight into his eyes. I saw one clear emotion on his face when I said those words, and I recognised it clearly.

I'd seen it on Alice and Jasper, my Dad and Sue over dinner, even in Emmett and Rosalie earlier, and now it was clear on Edward's perfectly handsome face.

"It's, true." He murmured quietly, not removing his gaze from mine. I gasped inaudibly and he closed his eyes. The contact now gone, I dropped my head to his chest and wrapped an arm around his torso softly.

"Edward, I-" He cut me off, shifting my face with his finger to face him, and then he slowly leaned down towards me, his breath fanning across my face and his eyes boring into mine.

"Bella, what are you doing u-" Alice stomped into the room, and stopped suddenly. I snapped away from Edward and looked at my friend, standing in the doorway of the room she'd been sleeping in. I'd completely forgotten about her, and now she'd caught me about to kiss one of my best friends.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, and then I felt Edward's chest shaking slightly. He was laughing! I looked up at him, and he was shaking silently with laughter, his eyes now twinkling with amusement, and, something else? He looked, frustrated? "Alice, what are you doing up?" She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Wondering why I've just woken up in the middle of the night to find my fiancé's Sister about to make out with Edward flicking Cullen."

I gaped at Alice, and then looked to Edward, who was still laughing by the way, only now he was openly chuckling. "Hello again Alice. You sure haven't changed, you're still seemingly always excited, happy, or both." She grinned happily, looking at the compromising position we were in. "Before you say that we look awfully like a couple, I'd like to say we are going on a date on Thursday, so we're technically not doing anything wrong." Alice looked confused for a moment, then she beamed.

"Well, I need to speak with Bella. Please cover your ears a moment Edward." Alice leapt off her chair and knelt down beside me. I leaned over slightly so I could hear as she whispered to me. "Bella, I'll be over Thursday morning to get you ready. I'm gonna go to bed now, have fun." As she got up gracefully, she winked, and I felt my cheeks flush. "Night Edward, Bella." She smiled and went back to her room silently.

After a while, I felt myself growing tired again, and I settled myself against Edward. He rubbed soothing circles on my side. "Edward, are you comfortable?" I whispered sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bella."

"No," I turned and looked up at him. He was sitting up, his legs curled underneath him with me in tucked into his side. "I'll budge over." I went to move away from him, albeit rather reluctantly, and he held onto me.

"Wait, no, don't worry." I looked at him, my eyebrows slightly raised, willing him to continue. "We could lay on your bed? Or you could, and I could stay on here? I don't mind, it was just a suggestion, but I'm fine here, or I could go-" I lifted a hand and stopped him with a finger on his lips. His eyes widened, and he looked down at me, clearly puzzled.

"Shut up will you. I don't want you to leave, you're not comfortable, don't lie. It's a good idea." I shrugged, embarrassed by my rant, and I was sure my cheeks flushed a light pink. He smiled softly.

"Okay, are. Are you sure?" He looked like he was unsure himself, and I returned his smile.

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on, I'm tired." As if to agree with me, a yawn made itself present and I stretched an arm out over Edward. He chuckled lightly, then gently lifted me up and carried me to my bedroom.

He set me down gently on the bed, and then he stood, looking awkward. "I have your shirt still, do you want it?" I asked, breaking the strange silence.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled, and quickly went to fetch his shirt. I'd left it draped over a chair in my bathroom, and I quickly returned it to him after brushing my teeth and splashing some warm water over my face.

The sight made me stop in the doorway.

Edward was lying on his back on one side of the bed with his eyes closed, his arms folded underneath his head, shirtless. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and my line of sight trailed down, over his toned body.

"That's twice now." His obviously amused voice broke me from my reverie. I quickly looked to Edward's face, and his green eyes were twinkling back at me. I fought to find my voice.

"Th-that's twice what?" I stuttered, and I swear he stifled a chuckle.

"That's I've caught you checking out the goods." I felt my face flush quicker than ever before, and I looked down. "Ah, ah, ah." I heard the bed move slightly, then he was standing right infront of me. He tipped my face up to his with his index finger. "Never, hide that beautiful face from me Bella." I scowled, fighting the embarrassment, and he smirked.

"You're not helping the blush." I looked into his eyes, and felt myself getting lost.

I didn't move as Edward's face came closer to mine, his eyes locked with mine, I didn't move when his hair dangled infront of his face and brushed my forehead, or as his nose skimmed mine and left a tingly feeling in it's wake. And then I was frozen in place as his lips gently pressed against my temple. He pulled back the tiniest amount and his shaky breath hit me. I shuddered, and stepped forward, pressing myself against him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Bella, I meant it earlier. You were right. Your dream was right. I do love you, and I have since the very first time I laid eyes on you in that park." I was confused. I'd first seen him in his Mother's shop, but I allowed him to continue. "I was taking a jog with Emmett, and I saw you queuing up for ice cream with a younger boy and another girl, Leah and Seth. I couldn't stop watching you, and Emmett didn't stop taking the mickey out of me for a long time, but I never stopped hoping I'd see you again, and actually be brave enough to talk to you, instead of just stare." He chuckled quietly. "And then there you were, in Mom's shop that day. I couldn't speak. If it wasn't for Mom I think you'd have thought I was mute." I smiled as I remembered. He'd stood by the paint counter, covered in bright purple paint and absolutely mute, until Esme had introduced us. "After that I thought you were sure to never cross my path again, and then, low and behold, Emmett brings you round for Sunday brunch. I thought it was a miracle, and I vowed to get to know you."

"Well, you've certainly done that. I can't believe I didn't see you in the park that day." I shook my head, and giggled. Edward sighed.

"I suppose you're knackered now, we'd better get to sleep." I looked up at him, shocked, and he looked resigned.

"Edward, seriously? You just tell me that you've loved me for what? Five, six years? And you want to go to sleep?" He shrugged minutely and looked away at the window. I sighed and raised a hand to his cheek, gently persuading him without words to look at me. "Edward, I don't know exactly how I feel right now, but it's new, and I know that I've never felt for someone like I feel for you. I don't, want to say that I love you too, until I'm completely sure, but I know that this, us," I gestured between us, "Is more than friendship. I'm sorry you've had to keep that secret for as long as you have, but I'm glad you told me, and I'm really looking forward to going on a date with you, so we can see what's really going on with us." I smiled at the end, and he smiled too.

"Thankyou Bella, for being honest. I know we're meant to be more than just friends, and I know that we'll figure it out, and for what its worth, I can't wait to take you out on a date."

"Good, now we can go to sleep." I yawned again, and he chuckled.

"Alright sleepy head."

I curled up against Edward in my bed, the cover draped over us, but only up to our waists as it was warm in the room, and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me as close as possible. As I fell into a content slumber, I heard him whisper words that would change me. "I love you Bella Swan."

Alice flapped around my hair, trying to decided how to have it. I sighed. "Alice, it's only Edward and me going out, you don't need to make such a fuss. It's not like he hasn't seen me in much worse states." She clucked her tongue reproachfully.  
>"Now, now Bella. You know you don't mean that at all. You want to look good for Edward, and you know it, so stop being such a moody guts and let me make you even more beautiful." I took a deep breath and readied myself for a long while of torture at Jasper's fiancée's hands.<p>

"There, you look amazing Bella." Alice smiled at me as she took a step back and surveyed my outfit. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a colonial blue silk shirt I'd been bought a few weeks ago by Rose and Leah on one of our infrequent shopping trips-infrequent for me anyway, they like to go weekly at least-and a light white cardigan was waiting in the living room with white flats. Alice had applied minimal make up, and she'd curled my hair gently so it hung in soft ringlets. She'd gone quite a good job.

"Thankyou Alice. I do look pretty good." She beamed at me and quickly hugged me.

"No problem Bella. Edward's going to love it, and you." I blushed. _He already does._

I still wasn't sure _exactly _how I felt about Edward, but I knew it was more than how I felt about Emmett, and any of my other friends, male or otherwise. He's an amazing man. Kind, compassionate, funny, caring, playful, flirty, gentlemanly, the list is endless. I'd been looking forward to my date with him today since he asked me, but even more so since he'd left my house yesterday morning.

"_I've gotta go Bella, I've got to get some stuff sorted for our date, and I have some work to do too." I desperately didn't want him to leave, but I knew I had work to do too. I needed to fill everyone in one the new developments and let them know that I wouldn't be in on Saturday, but that I was going to hopefully find the mystery band. On the other hand though, I wanted to spend more time with Edward._

"_I know you do, I have work too." I suddenly had an epiphany. "What are you doing Saturday?" I asked quickly, excitedly. He looked shocked at my outburst, then disappointed._

"_I'm, busy. Me and some friends are, going out." He looked like he was thinking through his words before he said them, and I was confused.  
><em>

_"Oh. Okay. I'm working anyway, sorry." He smiled slightly, and opened his arms to me. We were standing just outside my front door in the hallway, and had been for some time. I walked into his arms and wrapped mine around him tightly._

"_I'm sorry Bella. Don't forget we're seeing each other tomorrow. I'll be over around three if that is still okay?"_

"_Yep, sure is. Alice is coming over to help me get ready."_

"_I'm sure you'll look amazing anyway Bella." He whispered. I shuddered slightly, and he squeezed me gently, before letting me go. I reluctantly released him and took a step back, now standing inside my apartment. He smiled softly, then he came back to me and pressed a quick kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow Bella."_

"_Yep. Tomorrow. Bye Edward."_

"_Bye." As he walked away, part of me chased after him._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and I spun round, racing to it to see Edward again. I heard Alice giggling as I sped away from her. I flung the front door open with a big smile, expecting Edward to be there. Instead, I was met with a pair of icy blue eyes belonging to a man with long blond hair tied in a ponytail and a leery smirk.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked tentatively. He was looking me up and down, and I didn't like it. Alice hadn't come to the door, obviously giving me and 'Edward' some alone time, although she didn't know I really wanted her to be here with me.

"Actually, yes. I'm just heading out for lunch, and I have no one to go with, so you can come." I was confused. He was, ordering me? To go to lunch with him, yet I hadn't ever seen him before and I didn't know his name. As if he'd read my mind, he extended a hand and thrust it in mine, limp by my side. "James."

"Er, I'm Bella." I said quietly. He smirked wider, and I felt my skin crawl as his hand released my hand and ran slowly, up, my, bare, arm...

"What the FUCK!" Within moments, James' hand had been yanked away from me and he was pinned against the wall opposite my apartment door. Jasper had him by the throat with one hand, and the other was on his shoulder. Then, as if in slow motion, Edward appeared by my side and took my hands in his, blocking my Brother and James from view.

He was staring straight into my eyes, worry clouding his own. "Bella, are you alright?" He asked, and his voice was thick. I nodded, and a smile dragged my lips upwards.

"I'm great, now. Edward, why is Jasper here?" He looked shocked.

"Um, he came to take Alice out. He was going to surprise her." He shrugged, and I looked around him.

Jasper was still holding James, but he was dragging him down the hall now. "Come in. Jazz'll be back in a minute I s'pose." Edward nodded, and followed me inside, leaving the latch on so Jasper could let himself in. I was surprised that Alice hadn't heard the commotion and come out already. "Would you like a drink?" I turned back to face Edward, and smirked. "Like something you see, Edward?" His eyes shot upwards again to meet mine, but he didn't look embarrassed.

"Yes, I do actually." He closed the gap between us in three large strides, and then I was wrapped in his arms. His hands ghosted up my sides, and stopped on the sides of my rib cage. My breaths were ragged and uneven, and my eyes were battling with me to roll shut. I kept them open. "I'd apologise, but there's no way I'm sorry." His voice was barely a whisper, yet it threatened to ruin me. My knees were about to buckle, and my head was swimming, but I was holding onto the side of the pool, keeping my head above the water. It took one, feather light touch of his lips to my temple and I was a goner. He chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me tight.

"You can't, do that, Edward. It's not, fair," I sighed. He laughed harder, then pulled back to look into my eyes. "You can't, dazzle people. It's, using your powers for, evil."

"I'm still not sorry." I stared into his eyes, their gaze intense.

"Sorry for what?" Jasper walked into the room then, evaporating the fast growing intensity in the air. "Oh, finally." I looked at my Brother, and his knowing expression, and I could see what he saw. Me and Edward, a passionate embrace, his lips so close to mine, mere inches really.

"Shit." I muttered under my breath, but Edward heard and he chuckled as he pressed his warm lips to my head once more, then he pulled away.

"Sorry Jazz." Jasper grinned cockily.

"No worries man. Bella, are you alright?" He turned his attention to me now as he walked to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I'm fine Jazz, thankyou." He didn't smile like I expected, instead he muttered a string of curses and moved away from me. "What?" I asked, confused at his reaction.

"Nothing Bella, are you ready? We need to get going." Edward smiled at me, and I took one last glance at my Brother.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Alice is in my room I think Jasper, tell her I said bye and thankyou." He nodded, and Edward took my hand and led me out of the apartment. As we left, I heard a loud shout from an apartment down the hall, and then, "Jasper shitting Whitlock is gonna pay!"

We got into Edward's silver Volvo when we got to the car park and the short drive was filled with an easy chatter. We filled each other in one what we'd been up to since we'd parted the previous morning, and Edward admitted that he'd been awake since six am because he was so excited about tonight. I giggled when he told me, and he mock hit my arm, although I was pretty sure a kitten could hit harder than that.

"Edward, where are we going?" I asked as we drove down a long road. It was deserted but for a few cars, and I was sure I hadn't been there before. Edward smiled.

"You'll see in a moment. We're nearly there now Bella, don't panic." I rolled my eyes and turned my head to watch out the window. I saw the coast flash past in the distance, and I wondered if we were going to the beach.

When we eventually arrived at our destination, I was stunned. We'd walked across a little cove, and then through a short distance of trees, and now we were standing in the middle of an amazing meadow.

It was a large circle in shape, surrounded by trees with the sun shining down on us. The grass was slightly long, and there were beautiful flowers growing throughout the field, creating a fresh and wonderful aroma. I looked around me and smiled.

"Edward, how did you find this place? It's amazing." He grinned.

"I came across it when I was walking a neighbour's dog a little while back. I've never seen anyone else here, and I come as much as I can." I smiled at him.

"It's beautiful." He shrugged, and set about laying the rug down that he'd brought with him, placing a big wicker basked on top of it, and then he sat down on one side. When I didn't join him, he patted the blanket beside him and smiled. I'd been lost, drowning as I watched him.

I was fast beginning to realise my feelings had always been stronger for Edward, I'd just never known what they'd meant. I'd once thought I loved someone, but he'd broken me, and I'd sworn myself off relationships for good. That was when I escaped Forks and fled to California. It was all to escape him.

Me and Edward layed side by side on the rug for a while, just chatting and watching the thin, wispy, almost not there at all clouds float overhead, and it was bliss. We were in perfect harmony, agreeing and disagreeing on things in equal measures, and laughing about the little squabbles we had as we giggled and chuckled.

Me and Edward hadn't really spent much time alone together since we'd met, always hanging out with the entire group as well as Leah, Seth, Jake and the others too, and it was strange at first for it to just be us. The atmosphere was different, but not in a bad way. It was amazing.

I felt like I was surrounded by some kind of electronic field, and every time Edward spoke or moved, I was pulled towards him by an unseen force. At first it was weird, and then I realised that it had been that way for some time, but I'd ignored it and passed it off as just my brain being dodgy. I now knew that I had been feeling more for Edward for some time, and that it wasn't a new thing, like I'd first thought.

It seemed like an age had passed-albeit a very welcome and relaxing one-when Edward rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow, and looked me dead in the eyes. "Would you like some lunch, Bella? I packed some food incase we got hungry." He smiled slightly, and I reciprocated.

"Sure, something to eat would be great, thanks." He grinned, and set about getting some food from the basket.

He placed a few clear plastic boxes on the blanket, and then hesitated before he handed me a brown paper bag, and then went back to rummaging distractedly through the basket. I opened the paper bag and looked inside, expecting to find a sub of some form, but I gasped as I saw the very distinct colours of a _Tiffany _jewellery box. I looked up and Edward, and he was now staring intently into my eyes. I could see a whole bunch of emotions in his dazzling emerald eyes. The most prominent being hope, which confused me.

"Edward, I, what, what the hell?" I managed to choke out, confounded. Why was Edward giving me something from _Tiffany's_? He looked slightly embarrassed.

"Bella, I wanted to get you something to remember our first date." He shrugged slightly, his shoulders only lifting slightly, and then falling. "Please accept it, and don't make a fuss. I wanted you to have it." It took all I had to not smile then. He knew me too well, and he knew I would most likely refuse a gift of any kind. Just because he'd told me he wanted me to have it, whatever it was, didn't mean that I was going to take it.

"It's from _Tiffany's _Edward!" I sighed. "I can't take it from you, I'm sorry. Why don't you let Alice have it? I'm sure it's more her thing, she loved jewellery, but I hardly get a chance to wear it."

I held out the bag, and to my surprise, he took it. I watched then, as he opened the bag, removed the box, and held it back out to me. "Look at it Bella." He sighed, as if I was a petulant child. I stared at him, looked deep into his eyes. They seemed, longing? He must really want me to look. A quick glance won't hurt, right? I took a small breath, and took the velvet box from his outstretched hand. As our hands touched ever so slightly, I felt a spark shoot through me, and I gasped inaudibly. I don't know if he felt it or not, but his gaze on my face didn't flicker.

With another breath, I slowly opened the box. I gasped, loudly.

Inside the box, on a soft looking cushion, sat a necklace. It was white gold, I was sure of it, and it had a small, but extremely expensive looking, stone resting lightly in the centre of the chain. It was beautiful, and there was no way I could accept it. I looked back to Edward. His eyes were trained on mine.

"You know what I'm going to say, Edward. Thankyou, but it's, I can't take it." I closed the box with a sad sigh, and held it out for him to take. This time however, he made no move to.

"Bella, I know you hate receiving gifts of any kind. I've known you long enough to know that, but I want you to take this. It's, well it's a piece I'd had a while now, and there's no-one I'd rather give it to." He sounded so sincere, so firm, that I almost felt my decision waver. **Almost.** I shook my head.

"No, I can't!" I implored. "It's too expensive, doesn't Alice like it?" He smirked.  
>"Oh yes, she likes it alright. It was Alice who told me I should give it to you. Bella, I didn't pay a cent for this necklace, and I want you to have it. Humour me, please?" I was confused. It was probably worth atleast a hundred dollars.<p>

"It's from _Tiffany's _Edward, everything there is worth more than a cent." He rolled his eyes and smiled devilishly.

"I was given it. My Grandmother left it to me, among other things, and I would like you to take this necklace, to remind you of our first date. Please, Bella. If you don't take it, I'll most likely throw it out. I've no other use for it." His begging and pleading hadn't gone unnoticed, and I smiled.

"Why are you so set on me having it? You could do anything with it, I mean, you could sell it? I'll bet it's worth tonnes."  
>"Probably is, but I want you to have it." The smile he was wearing and the tone he used made me flush, and I sighed. I was going to relent in the end, I knew I was. Might as well get it over with.<p>

"Alright, Edward. I'll take it." His answering smile was more of a reward than any jewellery he could have given me. From _Tiffany's _or otherwise.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, until about five pm, chatting, eating, and laughing. He told me more about his childhood. I discovered a few things I didn't know before, and he also confirmed or denied some of the stories that Emmett had told me.

He'd grown up one of two Sons, the youngest, and he and Emmett had been both spoilt and taught good values;he'd gone to high school with Alice in Atlanta before his family had relocated to California, like he'd said earlier;he's always wanted to be a policeman or fire fighter, but for now he was focusing on helping Esme with her business, which I thought was really nice of him;he wanted to some day sell his town house and get a proper house, with a big back yard, and what really had me enraptured, was the way as he explained that he'd one day like to get married and have a family, he stared deep into my eyes, never wavering once, as if I was somehow part of his long term plans. It made my heart race and my breath hitch.

"Alright, enough about me now, Bella. I hardly know anything about you, I'm intrigued." I blushed slightly. He wanted to know about me.

"Um, I'm an only child, my parents divorced when I was fourteen," I took a deep breath. This was always the part of the story I didn't like mentioning, because it made me remember things. "And she remarried, Phil. They lived in Florida, Jacksonville, and I lived with Charlie in Forks." I decided to not mention Mia. It would bring back too many hurtful memories. "You know, about, my Mom died with Phil, and me and Jasper went to her funeral, but I haven't been back since, because I know it won't be the same without them, without my Mom, Phil, and, and her. Jasper wanted us to go to Florida a couple of months ago, when it was the, anniversary, but I couldn't do it. I feel so guilty. I should have gone, she was my Mom, you know? Jasper's been my Brother forever, but she was my birth Mom, and I didn't even want to go. Even Phil, oh my God! They'd be horrified, they'd hate me, I know it. And Mini Me, she'd, oh my God." I hadn't realised but as I'd been speaking big fat tears had begun to roll down my cheeks, and now I was openly sobbing into my hands.

I'd felt awful when Jasper had told me that he'd booked two tickets for me and him to visit Phil and Mom's graves in Florida, and I'd gone to the airport and broken down. We'd gone home once I had calmed down, but I'd always felt too ashamed to tell anyone. Jasper hadn't told anyone, I knew he wouldn't, and no one knew of our plans, so no one knew was a brat I was to not even visit them. I had heard from Benjamin a few days later that Mia had been asking after us, that she'd missed us at the small memorial they'd held. That had made me feel even worse, to know that I'd missed out on the chance to see my Daughter after so long, but I'd never realised just how much it meant to me to go there until now, how much I needed to see her, until I was pouring my heart out on my first date with Edward.

He sat up and pulled me to him, cradling me against his chest, his legs curled underneath him, and my salty tears spilling onto his t-shirt. "Shh Bella, it's alright. It's going to be alright. They wouldn't hate you Love, they couldn't hate you. Shh, it's alright." He pressed his cheek to the top of my head, rocking us gently in the meadow. I cried and cried, all the pent up emotions I had never allowed to escape me fled my body then, Edward absorbing them all and helping me regain balance.

When I was sure I was calm enough, I took a deep, shuddering breath and looked sheepishly up at Edward. His eyes were brimming with concern, his face etched with worry, but most of all, his eyes held pure, unadulterated love. My eyes were swimming with tears, but I could see his shining green ones perfectly. "Edward, I'm so, so sorry." I whispered. He smiled ever so slightly, and shook his head minutely.

"Don't apologise." He said quietly, his voice sobering me, calming me, soothing me. "You needed to get that out, and I don't blame you." He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead, and I sighed.  
>"I'm still, sorry. It's our first date, and now you'll probably think I'm too crazy to take out again." I dropped my gaze, looking at the grass. Edward reached down and gently tipped my face up, so I was looking into his intense eyes.<p>

"Bella Swan, I'd very much like to take you out again, and I don't think you're crazy." I half smiled.  
>"You're a saint, you know that? I just bawled into your shirt, and it's probably ruined by the way, and you're still willing to take me on another date? You're insane Edward Cullen." I shook my head with light, disbelieving laughter. He grinned slightly too.<p>

"You're an enchanting woman, and I think I'd be losing out if I didn't see that in you. Come on, let's get you back. You're probably tired, and hungry." Just then, my stomach rumbled loudly, and we both chuckled. "I'll treat you to a special something for dinner, that's if you'd like to try it?" He looked worried. As if I'd say no.

"Of course, thankyou Edward." He looked happy now, and I felt proud that I'd been the one to make him that way.

When I fell into my bed at around nine pm that night, snug in my pyjamas with my duvet pulled up to my chin, I sighed happily. I'd had an amazing afternoon and evening with Edward, and we had plans to go out on another date sometime at the beginning of next week. I was already wishing the weekend away.

My thoughts drifted to the band opening then, and I remembered that me and Alice were going to see Bella Marie perform at the new club, 'Shadows'. I was reasonably excited, but I was also really nervous. What if they weren't as good as they'd seemed before, and I'd wasted all this energy, and gotten Billy's hopes up? I'd feel terrible.

It wasn't long before my thoughts had sailed back to Edward, and then I fell asleep thinking of his beautiful green eyes as he'd held me in his arms outside the front door and promised to see me soon.

When I woke up on Friday morning, I felt well rested and happy, and I was early getting ready for work. I had a small breakfast, and then I wandered down to my car at an easy speed, relishing the quiet building. The autumn sun was shining when I walked outside, and the breeze was gentle for once, not a force nine gale. I smiled to myself as I drove down the street, spotting my neighbour's daughter Susanna pushing her Son along in his blue buggy. She looked happy, and so did everyone else I saw on my way to work.

As I pulled into my usual parking space, I noticed that Jake's red Volkswagen Rabbit wasn't parked in his usual spot, and neither was Billy's black truck.

"Morning Bella, I've sorted out your books and files already, and I've got your favourite coffee and donuts on the desk. Call me if you need anything looking over again." I walked around the corner to my office, and found Alice sitting at a desk outside, a laptop open infront of her, and a small stack of files neatly arranged to the side. She gave me a joyous grin when she looked up and saw me gaping at her. "Sorry, I called Billy last night and we arranged all this. I thought it'd be better to start sooner than later." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, but I could tell she was really enjoying herself.

"Um, okay. Thanks Alice. I'll call, if I need anything." I walked into my office, and there was a cup of take out coffee from the finest coffee shop within a twenty mile radius and a brown paper bag, with the signature _Donny's Donuts _symbol and writing on the front. I smiled to myself. How did she know that I loved the donuts from that particular shop? I was fast beginning to love Alice.

By the end of the say when I went home at around six I had discovered that Billy and Jake had both stayed at home today, waiting on news from La Push. Jake's Sister Rachel was giving birth to twins, and they wanted to be able to leave if they were needed or wanted desperately. Lauren had been spreading that particular bit of news around, and I wondered how she'd managed to keep her job as long as she had.

I fell in to bed, once again exhausted and only just heard the beep of my phone from the bedside table. I groaned, and rolled over to grab it.

**Hello Bella, I hope you're okay, I haven't heard from you since we went out :) How was work today? E x**

I smiled and propped myself up against the headboard as typed back a response.

**Hi Edward. I'm fine thanks, just been really busy with work and stuff. I had a really great time btw, I hope I didn't ruin it. Work was good, I was pretty run off my feet though coz Billy wasn't around :L His daughter was giving birth, so I can't blame him, but he could have let me know instead of letting the building bitch tell me. Sorry I'm rambling again, how was your day ? B x**

It didn't take long for him to reply.

**Do you want me to come and sort her out for you? The bitch, not Billy's daughter ;) I hope you're not too tired, I understand you're out clubbing tomorrow? You'll need your strength up for all the dancing and such. Lol, never be afraid to ramble to me Bella, I have endless time to listen to you talking, or texting, either or. My day was fine thankyou. Not very much happened, we had a couple of people looking for a disgusting shade of green paint, but I managed to persuade them into choosing a different colour. E x**

**Oh, poor you. Sounds like such hard work ;) No, it's fine thanks, I can handle Lauren Mallory. She's always been a pain, I'll deal with her somehow. Yes, I'm taking Alice to find the mystery amazing band. Hopefully they'll be there, and we can talk to them. B x**

This time, I waited almost five minutes for his reply.

**Oh? What club are you going to? E x**

**Shadows. I got a tip off they'd be there tomorrow, so we're going to check it out. B x**

I waited another ten minutes before my phone beeped;I'd almost fallen asleep.

**Well, have fun. I'm going to sleep now. Night Bella, sweet dreams. E x**

**Okay Edward, good night. Pleasant dreams back :) B x**

Shortly after I switched my phone to silent, I drifted into a calm sleep.

The alarm clock woke me at nine am the next morning, and I felt strangely eager to get up. I knew it was most likely because I knew today was the day we would be finding our band. I spent the entire morning getting ready, and then Alice arrived at lunchtime to take me for a coffee and a sub. We spent a glorious two hours wandering through the city, munching on our pastry treats we'd bought and sipping our fruit smoothies, before we went back to my apartment and we changed into our clubbing outfits.

Alice was wearing a short, green, provocative number and she'd brought me a red dress to wear, although as yet I hadn't put it on. It was less than an hour until we needed to leave and I was still stalling. "Alice, I can't wear this!" I moaned. She rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"Bella, I'm pregnant and I'm wearing a much shorter, sexier dress than you are, so stop the whining, and get dressed! We're gonna be late." She pouted, and I couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright I'll wear it. Go out and wait for me, I won't be a moment." I ushered her from my room, her triumphant grin annoying me slightly, but as she closed the door behind her, "And don't forget to wear the black heels!" She trilled gleefully.

We finally arrived at the club, and it was bustling with movement. There were people everywhere, and it was hard to walk without being shoved or hit by somebody. Alice however just moved her way through and everyone seemed to let her through no problem.

There was music playing loudly through the building, but I could tell it wasn't live. Alice and I walked over to the bar, and then took seats next to each other on the contemporary stools. I looked around the club, taking in the fluorescent lighting and cool pictured adorning the walls. There were lava lamps dotted on shelves, and the strobe lighting created a really dance-disco feel to the place. It was the opening night, and it was jam packed with people looking to scope out the new scene. It had been very popular in the papers recently, and I had heard many people from work saying they were coming here to check it out sometime soon.

I noticed Ali surveying the crowd, looking around the place in wonder, and I smiled as I turned back to the bar. I was met with a pair of blue eyes instantly. "Hello there, I don't think I've seen you here before?" The voice that belonged to the eyes asked excitedly. I smiled back and looked over the young man's friendly face. He seemed familiar, and then it clicked.

"Oh my God! Mike?" He looked confused, and then recognition dawned, and his smile intensified immensely.

"Woah, Bella! You've, ah, changed!" He grinned, and leaned on the bar with his elbow. "How's California treating you? You've been out here a while now haven't you?"  
>"Yeah, about six years. It's good, I love it here." I looked at Alice, and she seemed to watching something going on on the dance floor, so I turned back to Mike. "You've changed a bit too, what happened to the glasses?" He looked embarrassed.<br>"Oh, I got contacts. They're easier, you know?" I nodded slightly.

"And they look cooler for working in a club, am I right?" He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."  
>"Congratulations on getting this job by the way! I heard bar jobs were really popular here?"<br>"I know the owner, so I kinda got in a bit easier." I smiled and shook my head mockingly.

"Well, well, well. I never would have thought it. Mike Newton using his connections to get him a job." He chuckled from the other side of the glass topped bar.

"You didn't know me very well did you Bella? That's how I've always been."  
>"You're right, I didn't really know you at all to be honest. We were always with our friendship groups back in Forks."<p>

"Nah, I guess you're right. Maybe we could, you know, meet up one night? Have a drink, something to eat? Make it into a date, for what we missed back in high school." I smiled tentatively. I felt guilty for having to say no to Mike.

"Sorry Mike, I've er, got a boyfriend." He looked crestfallen, and I felt even more guilty. "But maybe we could have drink sometime as friends?" His smiled slightly returned.

"Sure, sounds cool. I've gotta go and serve someone, what would you like?"  
>"Um, vodka and coke please? And Ali here, she'll have a tonic water with lemon please." Alice nodded slightly, staring intently at the stage area, and I turned back to Mike. Once he'd returned with our drinks, he disappeared to serve someone else and then I heard a deep male voice rumble throughout the building via the speakers.<p>

"Alllllrighty theeeeeen! It's tiiiime forrrrrr the amaaaazing BELLA MARIE!" It shouted, and the entire place went up in cheers. Everyone was bustling to get to the stage, and I grabbed Alice's arm and we pushed through the throngs of people to get as close as possible. I battled my way past a slightly larger man and he stunk of sweat and beer before gagging and almost tripping, and then we were right infront of the stage.

On the modern style stage was a large, expensive looking drum kit, a microphone on a stand at the front and a modern keyboard. On the back of the stage was a huge replica of the band's logo;the swan. "Soooo, pleeease welcome, the amaaaazing Bella Marie!" With that, the crowd cheered loudly, including me and Alice, and then four men came onto the stage, arms in the air, urging the crowd on. What shocked and worried me the most was that when they turned to face us in the audience, I realised. They were all wearing hoodies and different colour masks. One was purple, one dark blue, one dark green, and one a deep, blood red, and they had matching hoodies with the swan emblazoned on the back in white. I huffed as they got to their places and looked out to the crowd.

The one with the blood red colours was on the drums, and he took his place first, making himself comfortable. The two men in purple and blue were at the front, the one in purple taking up the microphone whilst the one in blue held a stunning star shaped black and white guitar. The final band member, the one in green, took his place last, standing behind the keyboard.

Moments later, I was listening to an amazing rendition of _Bruno Mars' Grenade_, and the crowd was going wild. They were phenomenal. I couldn't tear my eyes from the man dressed in blue to the left of the stage, standing almost directly infront of me. He was on a guitar, and he was playing as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world, like he was the only person in the entire room. It was awe inspiring. I was entranced, couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something about him, his movements, it was almost familiar to me, and I was confused. When the song finally came to a close, the whole place went up in loud cheers and catcalls, and the lead singer took centre stage. Everyone gradually quieted down.

"Thankyou Shadows!" He called into the microphone. Everyone shouted praise, and then he continued. "We'd like to say a big thankyou, and welcome to all of you for being so supportive, and we hope you enjoy our band, Bella Marie!" Once again, the place was alive with bodies as the band begun to sing other songs. I told Ali I was going to get some air for a moment, and she said she'd wait inside for me. I made my way quickly outside, making sure I got my ticket so I'd be let back in, and leaned against the wall as I took a deep, agitated breath.

The band were wearing masks. How was I supposed to recognise them now? It didn't seem like they were in any hurry to remove them, and the lead singer hadn't mentioned them, so it looked to me like they were a part of their act, a part of their costume. I now had a dilemma. I would have to try and catch them at the end of the show, and then persuade them to sign up with our company, but I'd also need to find out their names and what they looked like for future reference, and I had no idea how to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So , What Did You Think ? I'm Sorry If There Are Any Mistakes In There , I Don't Actually Have Anyone Beta'ing So There's Bound To Be A Couple In There , I'll Apologise Now :)**

**Bella Had A Nasty Dream , And Look Who's Arms She Sought Out For Comfort . She Still Hasn't Sorted Things Out Really With Jake , As He's Proving Difficult ...**

**It Was Bella And Edward's First Date , And Also The First Time They've Spent Any Real Time Together Without The Others There As Buffers ...**

**And Of Course , Bella Went To See The Illusive ' Bella Marie ' , And Their Faces Were Hidden , And Their Identities Still Unknown , With Just Under Six Weeks To Find Out Their True Names And Persuade Them To Sign With ' Black Music Studios ' . Can Bella Do It ? You'll Have To Read On And Find Out ...**

**Also , I'd Like To Apologise For The Slight Delay In Updating , I've Had Lots Of Trouble At The Moment With Someone Threatening Me , And Police And Yadda Yadda Yadda , Load Of Rubbish Really , So I Hurried On With This Chapter To Get It Out ASAP . Next One Should Be In A Weeks Time , Depending How Generous I'm Feeling And If I Feel It's Ready For You :) Pm's Or Reviews To Let Me Know How You Feel And Also Just To Reiterate What I Said At The Beginning In My A/N, For Those Of You That Might Not Know , I've Made Some Changes To The Previous Chapter Regarding Bella's Past , It'd Make More Sense Later On If You Were To Go Back And Read The Dinner Party Scene With Charlie , Sue , Alice , Jasper And Bella , Before She's Texting Edward :D Just And Idea That Might Help.**

**Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou For Reading , Please Recommend Me If You Like My Stories , And Read My Others , ' A New Kind Of Existence ' And ' But , You're A Princess ' :D**


	4. Changes

**Right , So I'd Like To Say A HUGE Thankyou To All The People That Have Reviewed So Far And Pm'd , Your Comments Mean A Lot :)**

**I Know This Chapter Is A Fair Amount Smaller Than The Others I've Posted So Far , But I Felt It Was Needed As A Kind Of Filler , Plus I've Had One Very Persistent Ficcer Asking When It's Going To Be Posted ;) MrsTSalvatore**

**I Hope You Like This Chapter , I Kinda Enjoyed Writing It**

**Please Let Me Know What You Think , But I Don't Actually Own Any Characters Except Little Mia 3 The Others Are All The Legendary Stephenie Meyer's**

**Hope You Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>God Gave Us Two Eyes ,<strong>

** Two Legs ,**

** Two Arms****,**

** Two Ears ,**

** But Only One Heart .**

** The Reason ?**

** Somewhere Out There ,**

** Someone Has The One That Matches Ours Perfectly ,**

** We Just Have To Find It.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three : Changes<p>

I spent the rest of the evening with Alice on the dance floor near to the stage in an almost delirious state. Every time I looked up at the stage, my gaze immediately went to the man in blue. He seemed lost in the music, and they were all clearly enjoying their night immensely. The crowd adored them, and they knew it. Alice and I both had men approach us whilst we were dancing or at at the bar, and we had a lot of laughs flirting shamelessly and cutting loose unabashedly.

Eventually, after many drinks, I decided it was probably time to get home. The band were still performing, although I was in no state to be talking to them in a professional capacity now, so I had given up hope of being able to talk to them tonight. I looked around from my perch on a stool at the bar where I was nursing my vodka and coke, noticing that the clock behind the bar read quarter past one.

As I took a sip of my drink and glanced around shakily for Alice in the slowly decreasing number of patrons, I heard a familiar chuckle and turned to see who it was. "Emmy!" I cheered, beaming at my friend. He rolled his eyes and grinned nonetheless.

"Bella, having a good time I see?" I nodded, and waved the bartender over. The nice man from earlier was gone I noted with chagrin. He'd been replaced by a tall, dark haired man with deep frown lines and dark eyes.

"Another of these please, and a pint of whatever lager you think he'll like" I pointed a thumb towards Emmett. "Please stick it on my tab." He smiled begrudgingly before seeing to our drinks, and I turned back to Emmett. He looked amused.

"You have your own tab? Woah Belly Boo, how much have you spent tonight?" He laughed lightly. I tried to think, but numbers wouldn't settle in my slightly drunken state, so I shrugged. I vaguely remembered being told that the drinks were already paid for, so I wasn't worrying.

"Here we are Sir, Madame." The dark man placed our drinks on the bar and walked away quickly.

"Jeez, who got his pants in a twist?" I complained, then giggled at my own joke. Emmett shook his head indulgently, and took a big gulp of his lager.

"Ah, Demetri's a lotta fun really, Oi! Aro, over here dude!" Emmett suddenly shouted out to someone on the dance floor, and he smiled before gently tugging me to my feet. "Come on Bells, come and dance!" I grinned, left my barely touched drink on and followed Emmett to the throng of people to dance to Bella Marie's rendition of _Bad _by _Michael Jackson_.

"Aro, Bella." Emmett hurriedly introduced me to a man slightly taller than me with shoulder length black hair and pale skin, piercing blue eyes raking over me. I stood, swaying lightly, and then smirked before taking one of his hands and pulling us further into the crowd, right into the midst of the floor.

I ground and bumped provocatively against Aro, and we ran our hands all over each other as we danced and flirted. I was introduced to Caius too, and then Alec and Jane his Brother and Sister, and I forgot all about Alice somewhere in the club. I laughed and teased as I fooled around with Aro, and I didn't even catch a glimpse of my friend.

Eventually, the men on the stage stopped singing, playing the drums, keyboard and guitar and took the front of the stage. "On behalf of the band, I'd like to say a huge thankyou to everyone here! It's been an awesome night, so, from Bella Marie, THANKYOU!" The lead singer, in purple, bowed, and the other three bowed after him, raising their arms in the air and waving. Everyone cheered, and I felt a slight stab of longing as I watched them run from the stage. Something about the one in blue, it made me want to be closer to him, and it was a strange sensation that I didn't have to dwell on long. Aro suddenly wrapped his long arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"So babe, are we goin' my plass or yoors?" He slurred drunkenly. I giggled.  
>"Let's go outside, and sees where we go?" I felt his nod, and then he took my hand in his tight grasp as he pulled me through the crowd. I saw Emmett dancing with Rose, and I wanted to say hello to them, so I pulled slightly on his hand, and Aro stumbled drunkenly. "I wanna see Rose, and Em." I told him when he turned to glare at me, a hint of anger there.<p>

"We'll see thems in a mina, mino, soon." He snapped when he couldn't get his words out properly. I looked back to where they'd been and could no longer see them, so I followed Aro again when he tugged my hand.

He dragged me out into the cool night air, and I shivered as we went down the street and then turned onto a dark road. I hadn't thought to bring a cardigan, and the dress I was wearing wasn't made for comfort or heat insulation. It was a darkish blue colour and was moulded to my slight curves, stopping mid thigh. It was strapless and around the top of the dress were small crystals, sparkling in the lights outside the club. I wore only a necklace and simple bracelet with a pair of dangling silver earrings so as not to appear trampy, and Alice had agreed wholeheartedly with my ensemble, saying as we left that I looked 'fabulous' and 'you'll have every man's attention when you walk into that club'.

Alice. I suddenly remembered I'd left my Brother's pregnant fiancée inside, and I felt instantly guilty. I'd been about to leave with Aro, and she would have no one to make sure she got home alright. She didn't know her way here, so she sure as heck wouldn't know her way back.

"Aro, I need, Alice. She's in there," He growled angrily and pulled me against his chest as he stopped and spun round, too quick for my eyes to catch. I gasped.

"We're leaving, now." He said firmly, but then his eyes landed on something behind me, and his eyes looked angrier than before. He looked, furious, now. I trembled. What was behind me that could make him look like that? I closed my eyes briefly and made a short prayer. _Please God, let me live and be okay. I know I've never believed in you before, or prayed before, but I'll do it every day for the rest of my life, no, the week is more realistic, if __you just let me live. Please, please, please, please..._ And so my inner ramblings continued as I peeled my eyes open. I was still against Aro, and my eyes were level with Aro's chin.

"Let. Her. Go." A fierce voice said. It was behind me. Oh God, he was going to kidnap me, and I'd die, and oh no, Jasper would be mad at me for leaving Alice, I was in trouble. Aro tutted.

"Yeah, okay then. Coz' you'd let her gos if you had her." I whimpered, and I heard the snap of something behind me.

"I mean it. Let her the fuck go, or I won't be held responsible for my actions. I have no problem with the notion of dismembering your body if it means she'll be free to leave. I'll leave it down to you." I was trembling now, and another soft whimper escaped my lips. I regretted it immediately. Aro gripped my hand tighter, and snarled in my face.

"You're justs a little bitch. Have her, she's a dirty whore!" He spat, shoving me away from him.

I'd always been clumsy, and I'd spent more time in hospitals and doctor's surgeries because of it than I cared to remember, and combined with alcohol and high heeled peep toe stilettos and there was no way I was going to be able to keep my balance. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the impact.

Instead of hitting cold, hard pavement, I landed on something soft, and warm. Must be the alcohol, I'm hallucinating. Any minute now, the pain will register, and I'll be able to tell if I've broken anything. Moments later, no pain. My eyes were still tightly screwed shut, and I daren't open them.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. It sounded husky, but strangely familiar, and I felt comforted. I nodded slightly, and that was when I realised what I'd landed on, or in. I was wrapped in someone's arms, held against the person's warm body. I snuggled into them, seeking out the warmth their body held, and felt his silent laughter. "I'll take you back to the club, is there anyone there waiting for you? Alice, did you say?" I managed to find my voice.

"Um, yeah. Alice is there. She's waiting for mes." I internally thumped myself. Stupid drunken induced speech impairment.

"Okay, can you walk? No, scrap that. Hold on." I felt myself being shifted, a warm arm slide underneath my leg, and then I was being moved. Carried, I assumed.

"You don't have to, to carry me." I was still cold, and my teeth were now chattering slightly as the cool wind brushed past us and chilled me. I tucked my arms in between me and the stranger and cuddled into him more, desperately searching for heat.

"I don't mind, and you got quite a way, so it's going to be a couple of minutes before we're back at the club."

"How far did we walk?" I asked, uncertain now far we'd really gone before I'd realised I'd left Alice behind.

"Quite far, about five, ten minutes. You must have zoned out, I was calling after you." He sounded worried, and I wanted to open my eyes, and see who it was that had rescued me. My eyes flashed open suddenly.

"Where is he?" I asked breathlessly.

"Who?" He looked confused.

"A-Aro." I stuttered.

"Oh, he ran off." He said simply. I didn't want to know why his tone had hardened considerably, so I slid my eyes up to look at the face of my rescuer. I gasped audibly.

"It's, it's you!" I cried, not believing what I was seeing.

The man who was carrying me was wearing a mask, a white mask. I looked down to where my hands were nestled against his chest, and I saw that he was the one in the blue hoodie. I looked back up to his face, where his blond hair hung slightly in his face. "Er, yeah. I guess." He sounded confused.

"You're in the band, you're in Bella Marie!" I cried again, truly not understanding why he was here, why he'd followed us in the first place, but feeling immensely grateful that he had.

"Oh, yeah I am. Guitar." I heard the pride in his voice, and a hint of amusement laced his tone too.

"What? What's funny?" I pried gently. He chuckled slightly.

"Nothing really, I just seem to remember seeing you dancing with an insanely large brutish looking dude, and I remember thinking atleast she'd gonna be safe tonight. Obviously I was wrong." I vaguely recalled dancing with Emmett at the edge of the stage, and smiled to myself at the thought of his seeing me before embarrassment clouded her face, and she felt the tell tale blush colour her cheeks.

"Oh damn, I bet you think I'm an idiot huh?"

"What? It's not your fault that you chose the wrong guy to, er, leave wi-"

"No! I mean I was dancing terribly with Emmett. We had a bet to see who could, um, attract someone, while we danced terribly." I laughed as I fleetingly remembered some of the times we'd done it before on various nights out.

"Oh, I see."

He carried me in silence for a while, and I just kept myself curled into him for warmth and comfort. Something in the back of my mind was telling me that I shouldn't be so completely trusting of this man. I'd never met him before, and I'd never even seen him before! I didn't know what his face looked like, only that he had longish blond hair. But there was also something else, lurking in the depths of my mind, just out of reach, telling me that I shouldn't be here, curling into a man's chest and not mining the closeness of our bodies, and the fact that my dress barely covered me. I pushed it away, not wanting to deal with it when I was so comfortable and cosy in the man's arms.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly. He looked down at me, his pace faltering ever so minutely, and then looked back up infront of him.

"Masen." He said simply, but his tone was wary, tight. I smiled at him.

"Nice name." I commented honestly. I felt his single chuckle as I heard it faintly.

"Thanks." And again, we lapsed into silence.

"Do you have a cell? To call Alice on." He clarified. I suddenly realised that I'd left my phone with Alice in her clutch bag, and I felt foolish.

"Um, yeah, but Alice has it in her bag. Sorry." I felt the blush creep across my cheeks.

"Hey, why are you embarrassed?" He stopped abruptly, and in the dim light a street light cast over them I could see he was looking down at her, his hair once again falling in his face.

"I, I don't know." I stammered. He sighed, and continued walking.

"Don't feel embarrassed, please. I'll take you back, and we'll find Alice. Okay?" He was trying to reassure me, and I appreciated the effort.

"Okay, I'll try. Thankyou."

"What for?" He sounded confused, and I almost laughed.

"You just saved me from a lunatic, and now you're carrying me through a deserted area to get me back to my friend, and you don't even know me. I think that's worth my thanks."

"Oh, okay." He didn't say anything further, no 'you're welcome', or, 'it was my pleasure', or even an 'it's only what anyone in my shoes would have done'. I was worried I'd make him uncomfortable, so I settled my face against his chest hesitantly and closed my eyes, letting the silence envelope us for the third time

"Hey, wake up. We're here, we're at Shadows." I opened my eyes quickly as the voice of an angel gently spoke in my ear. I looked around and realised we were standing outside the club. There were quite a few people milling around, and I recognised some of them from inside earlier. "I'll have to put you down now, are you okay to walk?" He asked me quietly. I nodded quickly, and he carefully placed my feet on the ground. I went to take a step forwards, and felt the ground coming up to meet my face as my foot tipped to the side and searing pain shot through my ankle. I cried out, and I felt Masen's hands grab my waist to hold me steady. "Are you okay? Talk to me, please." He sounded really panicked, and I managed to convince my voice to work, to save him any unnecessary worry.

"Masen, don't worry." I said calmly, flexing my foot. It was sore, but not as bad as it could have been. These shoes I was wearing were death traps waiting to happen.

"Are you okay to walk, or shall I carry you?" He sounded on the edge of a panic attack, and I quickly tried to calm him. I turned and placed a palm on the side of is face, on the edge of his mask. I could feel the cool mask, and the heat from his cheek on the other half of my hand. It was such a contrast.

"I'm fine, honest. Let's go inside, I need to find Alice before she wonders where I am."

He nodded slightly, then wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked into the club together.

There were still lots of people inside, but I could tell that many of them had left already. Most had come I suspected to see the band, and now they weren't on stage, so they'd left. One of them was with me as we walked through the crowd, towards the bar.

"Hey Mike, have you seen the girl that was with this young woman earlier?" Masen asked confidently as we approached the bar and Mike rushed to see them.

"Yeah, she was over there was some big dude and a guy with blond hair. They looked really close, the blond one and her. They were all over each other." Masen nodded. Jasper was here? Had Alice called him when she'd noticed I had gone missing? Mike gave Masen a careful glance. His eyes travelled to my waist, where Masen's hand was still resting on my hip, and his stare hardened as he quickly stormed off.

"Alright, thanks man. Come on, let's go." I allowed Masen to lead me, and then I heard Alice's soprano laugh and turned to see her having a slightly heated talk with Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper.

"Em! Alice!" I called, and Emmett looked over at me and grinned.

"She's over there!" I heard him say loudly to their friends, and then the other three looked over, shock registering when they saw how close I was to Masen. Suddenly, with a flash of clarity, I realised why I shouldn't have been so easy and carefree to leave with Aro, or felt so comfortable with Masen. Edward. I gently moved out of his grip and moved to my friends, hoping he'd follow her.

"Hey guys," I said when I got to them. I didn't get to continue.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried, throwing her arms around me. "Where the heck did you go? We were looking for ages, and we couldn't find you."

"I went with Aro, outside and..." I trailed off, not wanting to explain what had happened.

"Sorry, I kept her occupied outside. We were talking, and I lost track of time." Masen appeared beside me then, placed his hand on the small of my back, and saved me from having to relive what had occurred. Alice appraised Masen for a moment, then she shrieked excitedly.

"Oh my God! You're in the band, you're in Bella Marie! Oh Bella, look!" I rolled my eyes, and Jasper and Emmett laughed whilst Rosalie looked thoroughly bored.

"I know Alice, calm down. The mask and hoodie were a bit of a give away." I explained. Masen chuckled beside me, his warm hand still placed comfortingly on my back.

"Well, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go and help pack up," He started, and then he looked to me as I looked at him. "Will you be alright now?" He asked. I felt like he was looking into my eyes, although the shadows the mask cast on his eyes made it impossible to tell.

"Yeah, thankyou Masen." He nodded once, and looked back to my friends.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. I hope you enjoyed your night."

"Yeah! It was fuck awesome man, you and your dudes totally rocked that shit." Emmett piped up, punching the air to put his point across fully. Masen laughed, and we all rolled our eyes.

"Thanks dude. Well, I'll see yah around. Bye Bella." He turned then and made his way through the crowd, leaving me to what I was sure would be a long line of questioning from my friends.

"Right, we'd better get back now Bella. You're knackered, and the others can hardly stand up." Alice said firmly as she linked her arm through mine and handed me my small purse.

"Um, okay." I muttered, shocked she wasn't asking for details. She smiled and we made our way outside, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper following behind us talking and laughing drunkenly.

Alice held me up as I stumbled through the club and then outside. The cold air hit me like a smack in the face, and suddenly I felt like I'd left something behind. I felt bereft as Alice flagged a large cab and we all piled in, me snuggling against Emmett's side whilst Rose chatted with Jasper beside her.

"Bellsy, are you aiyt?" Emmett slurred slightly. "You looks, sad."

"I'm fine Emmy. Promise." I felt like I was sobering up, and fast. I'd left Masen behind at the club, but he was all I wanted. I wanted to cling on to him and snuggle into his warm hoodie again, inhale the masculine scent that was entirely him. I closed my eyes and imagined his face, the one that was hidden behind the mask with the floppy blond hair falling down.

"Bella, Bella. Wake up. We're home now, come on." Alice's soft voice woke me, and I opened my eyes. She was standing in the door of the cab, bag in her hand, waiting for me to follow her. Everyone else was out, but I could hear voices close by and I knew we'd be staying in my apartment.

"I'm comin' Alice." I got up and hurriedly got out of the cab, stretching my limbs as I did so. Alice took my arm once again and I led her to the building, watching as my friends and Brother went inside ahead of us.

"Are you okay, you seem kinda of lost, Bella." Alice observed as we waiting for the lift to descend. The others had gone ahead once I'd given them the key and told them to make themselves at home.

"I'm fine, Alice." She raised one eyebrow sceptically at me. "I, he was, he saved me Alice." I sighed. "I went with a guy I don't know, and Masen had to save me. I want to see him, he's, safe." I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Bella, it's okay. He's in a band, you probably won't see him again. I'm sorry, it's the way it is. I'm glad he saved you, but why the hell did you leave without me? Without anyone with you? You could have been hurt!" She sounded genuinely worried, and a little angry, but I couldn't blame her. I shrugged simply and then the bell for the lift sounded as the doors opened. _Saved by the bell._

Before long I was tucked into my bed with Alice and Rose and the guys were all camping out on the sofas or in the spare room. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow, but my mind didn't get a reprieve.

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" The smooth voice asked. I knew that I'd do anything, forgive him of anything, if he'd only come closer, and remove the white mask._

"_I forgive you, Masen. Please, take off your mask." I begged. "I need to see you, I need to know you." He chuckled slightly, although I wasn't finding this remotely funny._

"_Don't you see? You already do. Bella Swan, I love you." Masen walked to me slowly, his hand rising to the side of his white mask. His hood had fallen down, and his floppy blond hair was falling over the forehead of his mask as he gently pulled at it. Just as it fell to the floor, and my gaze flew back to his face to look at him, I heard a blood curdling scream, and I turned to where it came from. Rosalie was bent over Emmett on the ground, tears streaming from her face, and her hands on Emmett's chest._

_I took in the blood staining on his shirt, rapidly spreading, and I gasped. "You." Rosalie looked behind me, and I knew where she was looking. Masen. "How you could do this? He's your BEST friend, and you've done this to him. He loves you Bella, but can't you see what he's capable of?" Rosalie pleaded with me to understand, but I shook my head and smiled, turning back to Masen. Where he'd been standing moments before, there was now nothing but a pile of blue fabric. I rushed to it, soundlessly kneeling beside it. On top of the folded blue hoodie was the white mask, with a single speck of red blood on the right cheek._

I woke from the dream panting and sweating, tears prickling my eyes. What was going on? I carefully got out of bed, gently so I didn't wake Alice or Rose, and crept into the living room. I sighed happily when I opened the bedroom door and walked out into the lounge.

Emmett's soft snores filled the room, reminding me of his presence. I silently walked to where he slept on the sofa on his side, his back against the cushions at the back of the furniture. "I'm glad you're okay Emmy." I whispered, turning and going back to my room silently.

"Bella?" Emmett sleepily groaned just as I was about to go into my room. "What are you doing up?" I turned round as he glanced at his watch. "It's five thirty am." I forced a small smile.

"I had a bad dream, and I came to check on you." He looked confused and sleepy.

"Bellsy, come 'ere." He waved a big hand towards himself, so I quickly and quietly closed the bedroom door and went to Emmett. He pulled me down onto the couch beside him, so I was laying facing him.

"Are you really okay? You've looked like shit since we left that club. That son of a bitch didn't hurt you did he? I'll kill the mother fucker." He grumbled until I giggled.

"You have no idea how wrong you are Emmy. I'm fine, honestly. He was a perfect gentleman, I promise." He smiled slightly.

"Good. Anyway, it's bloody cold in here and since you woke me up you can stay and keep me warm, 'kay Smella?" He grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Meathead. I'll stay." He chortled as I closed my eyes and snuggled against his chest as he curled an arm protectively around me, taking a deep breath as he relaxed and tried to go back to sleep. I was out for the count in moments.

When I woke up my head was pounding mercilessly and I was wrapped up tight and warm. I soon remembered that I was with Emmett, and I sighed and settled against him. I reached out for my memories of the previous night, but there were firmly hidden behind some kind of trap door, not wanting to come out. I wasn't sure I wanted to know after a little while of trying, because I was sure it wasn't going to be good. I was dreading getting up later and Emmett telling me I'd made a fool of myself.

By the time I got up, I discovered that Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett had all stayed last night, and that they'd come to the club to collect me and Alice but had ended up staying for some drinks and dancing.

"So, how's your hangover Bella?" Alice asked as we sat around on the sofas. I winced, the pain coming to the forefront of my mind. It was almost lunch time, and we were all sitting around nursing cups of Esme's best hangover cure:coffee with a dash of honey. She'd texted the concoction to Emmett and Edward and we'd quickly made up a large amount. It had started working, but my head was still throbbing.

"It's fine Alice," She snorted. "I hate you already. I can't believe you're not suffering." She grinned.

"I told you, I don't get hangovers." She shrugged, feigning nonchalance, but I could see the hint of her smile as it fought to return.

"Damn you Alice Brandon." I poked my tongue out at her, and her smile expanded as Jasper chuckled from beside her. Lucky git was also fine, and not really suffering any kind of hangover. I was getting suspicions that Alice was like his cure or something. The last time we'd got hammered together Alice had appeared in the morning and he'd been fine, and it was the same today. I was insanely jealous. Emmett and Rosalie were also suffering though, so I wasn't the only one.

When my phone rang a little later in my bedroom, I excused myself to go and answer it. "Hello?" I didn't check the caller Id before answering, so I didn't know who was on the other end until they spoke.  
>"Hey Bella. Are you alright?" He sounded concerned.<p>

"Oh hi Edward! I'm fine thanks, my head kills, but I'm good." I had expected him to laugh, but he didn't, and the tense silence was almost painful. A few moments later, he spoke.

"I'm sorry about your head. I wondered if you wanted to go out again, I have something I want to show you." He sounded hesitant, but he also sounded distant and distracted.

"Um, yeah, I'd like to Edward. You sound, um, distracted? Maybe you should call back later."

"Oh shit! No, sorry. I'm here, I'm sorry. So, you still wanna go out?"

"Yeah," I said hesitantly. "If you want to." I heard him sigh.

"Okay, great. Of course I do. I have to go, but I'll call you and we can arrange a time and day, is that alright?"

"Yep. Sure is."

"Okay, thankyou Bella." He sounded like he might be smiling.

"That's okay Edward, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye."

"Who was that Bella?" Emmett grinned as I returned to the living room. My friends and Brother were all sitting on chairs, but not where they'd been when I'd gone into my bedroom. I looked at them all suspiciously.

"Um, why have you all moved seats?" Emmett's grin dropped slightly, and he glanced at Jasper on the armchair.

"We haven't Bella. It's your imagination." He said innocently. Too innocently.

"Emmett. You guys were all listening weren't you?" I crossed my arms and smiled knowingly. Emmett guffawed, Alice giggled, and Jasper and Rosalie just smiled.

"Alright, alright, we listened. You can't blame us for wanting to know the details of the couple we've been waiting for for years!" Rosalie said with a hint of amusement.

"What? How could you of been waiting years? We only went on our first date on Thursday." Emmett chuckled.

"Bella Boo, it's been kinda clear to me even for a while you and ol' Eddie boy are gonna get jiggy, so cut the artsy fancy stuff and get to it! Mom's been after Grandbabies since we were old enough to have em', and me and Rosie are not at the kiddie time. No sir-y." He shook his head and Rosalie giggled, thumping his chest playfully.

As they engaged in a game of tonsil tennis, Jasper came over to stand beside me with a soft smile on his face. "You okay Bells?" I smiled at my Brother.  
>"I'm fine thanks, Jazz. How much did you all hear? You know that we're going out again, I assume." He nodded.<p>

"Yep, heard that. It sounded like he was a bit, distant, did he say why?" He looked thoughtful, but his expression was guarded.

"Um, he was." I said, thinking of my answers carefully. They were hiding something from me, I could tell, and I wanted to know what it was. "At first, but then he told me he was fine. Although he had to leave suddenly. Is there any reason you know of that he would be distant whilst we were discussing our next date?" I looked at Jasper, watching his facial expressions to see if there was anything that would give them away. Nothing.

"Nope, nothing that I know of. Sorry Sis. Oh yeah, Billy called, he said you can have until eleven to get in, he knows you worked last night and I said you were writing a report. You'll have to do that before you see him this morning." I grinned at my Brother.

"Thanks Jasper. Next time you need someone to cover for you, I'm your girl." He smiled and shook his head, amused.

"You might not be thanking me when you see what the time is." I looked at the clock hung on the wall and panicked. It was almost half ten!

"Jasper! Okay, sorry guys I'm gonna have to get ready and leave, you can leave whenever!" I called as I rushed to my bathroom to get ready for work.

I made it into my office and sat in my chair;a quick glance at my desk clock made me smile. It read 11:01am. I set my laptop up with a sigh and got straight to work typing a report on how the night had gone.

"Ahh, you're in Bella." Billy sounded amused as he quietly entered my office, startling me from my work I was so engrossed in.

"Hiya Billy. Yeah I'm in, why wouldn't I be?" He chuckled and took a seat.

"I may be old Bella, but I know there isn't a chance you spent the night watching the band." I thought briefly about denying it, but I knew there wouldn't be any point. He knew me too well.

"It was good. I had a lot of fun with Alice." I suddenly remembered that Alice was my secretary now, and I'd left her at home in my rush to get to work! Billy smiled.

"Don't worry, I called her and let her know she can have the day off today. She seemed okay with it, she has some things to do today anyway."

"Oh okay, thanks. I'm not used to having a secretary to worry about, it's odd."

"Yeah I can empathise. So, I'm assuming you have that report ready for me?" I grinned and quickly printed out the six page report I'd typed this morning. Billy collected it from the printer and sat down on the sofa to read it, whilst I went back to my computer and began looking for any other appearances Masen and his band were doing. Masen.

He'd been so kind, compassionate, and gone out of his way to make sure I was safe even though he didn't know me from any other girl in the club. I saw many girls leaving the club last night with men they'd probably never seen before and never would again, and he didn't go after any of them to check on their well being. Why did he choose me? I was unbelievably grateful that he had, but it didn't answer my question.

"It's wonderful Bella! I'm assuming though that you didn't get a chance to speak to them in a professional capacity?" Billy asked minutes later once he'd finished reading. I shook my head and grimaced.

"No, sorry. I did get the guitarist's name though, Masen."

"Great, that's great." He said sincerely, excitement lacing his tone. "Well, I've got a meeting scheduled with another agent." He took a deep breath. "I'd have the entire place looking for this band if I could, but I'm hoping you'll be able to do it alone rather selfishly. Don't forget what I said though Bella, I only have six weeks maximum before I have to put you with someone different. That's if the budget lasts that long." He sounded angry, and I was too. Not at Billy, or at the managers, but at the situation. It was a ridiculous time frame and budget they were proposing, but I would have to work with it and get 'Bella Marie'. It wasn't an option.

"I know Billy, I won't forget." He smiled warmly.

"Thankyou Bella. I'll be off now, don't tire yourself out today, I need you on top form." I smiled back at my boss and friend.

"I won't."

"See yah Bells."

"Bye Billy." He left my office and I returned to my task, Masen never leaving my mind.

When I made it home that evening at six I dumped my bag on the sofa and went to check the answer phone. I'd seen the red light flashing indicating a message. I pressed a button and leant against the wall to listen. "You have four, new messages." The woman's voice said clearly. I pressed the button again for the first message.

"Hi Bella, just wondered when you were gonna come over again, me and Paul miss you tonnes Honey. Jake told me about what's going on with you guys, and for the record I think he's a jerk. I'm not just saying that 'coz you're gonna be my Sister soon either!" Leah giggled. "I can't believe Charlie finally proposed though! It's great! Anyway, Paul's getting stressy, so I'll call you when he's not around. See you soon Bella!" I pressed delete, and then next.

"Hey Bells, thanks for coming over on Tuesday, it was nice to spend some time with you and Jasper. I er, wondered if you wanted to come over next week sometime, to help Sue, with, wedding stuff?" He sounded so out of his element, and I laughed as I listened to his rambling for a few more moments before he said goodbye and that I should call Sue to talk to her about it, then I moved on to the next message.

"Belly Boo! Party, my place, next Friday, bring booze and food, Twinkies PLEASE! Call me, love yah!" I laughed, and moved on again, to the last message.

"Um, hi Bella. It's Tia, I wondered if you could call me back as soon as you get this. It's important, about Mia. Thanks."

I stood in silence once the message had finished. Tia never called me, never. I always had to call her, she'd never initiated contact. I hesitated with my hand over the phone to call her back for an immeasurable amount of time before quickly picking it up and dialling Charlie's landline.

"Hey Dad, can I talk to you?" I gushed as soon as he answered.

"Um, hi Bella. Yeah, shoot."

"Tia called, she left a message, it's about Mia. What should I do?" I said, worry and panic rushing through me. I heard Charlie take a deep breath.

"Call her back Bella. She's your, Daughter, and it's about her. Do it now, and then ring me back and tell me what's going on. Promise me you'll call her back." I noticed he hesitated when he called Mia my Daughter. He'd never really got used to the idea, and it seemed he still hadn't.

"Okay, I, I promise."

"Good. Bye Bella."

"Bye Dad."

"Hello?" Benjamin answered and I felt a rush of panic surge through me. He sounded exhausted, and his voice was laced with sadness.

"Benjamin! What's going on? Is Mia alright?" I asked quickly, needing to know what was happening. I'd spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find the courage to press the call button.

"Bella, she's fine. She, we had to take her to the hospital yesterday."

"Why? What the hell! Benjamin, tell me what's wrong or I'll, I'll, so help me God! What's happening with Mia?" I yelled into the phone.

"Calm down! She had toothache, and the dentist wasn't open, so we took her there instead. We saw the records Bella. She's not your Sister, is she?" I sighed, shaking with unshed tears.

"No, no she isn't. She's, my Daughter." I heard his sharp intake of breath, and then a click. He'd cut me off. I quickly redialled, but there was no answer. I redialled and redialled over and over again with shaking hands as salty tears fell from my eyes and sobs tore through me.

I didn't understand how they'd found out. Charlie had put a block on her records unless he'd given permission to stop this happening, what had gone wrong? I couldn't gather my thoughts, and when I still couldn't reach Tia or Benjamin thirty minutes later I ran through the apartment block to my car and drove quickly to Charlie and Sue's house. When I arrived I flung myself out of the car and ran straight inside, not stopping to knock like I usually would. They were sitting at the dining room table, Charlie holding Sue's hands. I stopped dead in the doorway, their head spinning to look at me. Sue's held tears and Charlie's looked defeated.

"I'm sorry Bells, I had to tell her. She heard on the phone, Benjamin called." I gasped, and looked to Sue. A single tear rolled down her face as she got up and slowly walked to me and took my hands in hers.

"Bella, dear, I'm so sorry." She quickly wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her fiercely. "I'm so, so sorry." She said softly.

"Dad, he won't answer me. They won't let me speak to her, they're taking her away from me again." I whimpered. I heard footsteps, and then my Dad's arms were around me and Sue moved away. I looked into my Dad's eyes, the exact same colour as my own.

"I won't let that happen Bella. I promise you. She's going, she's coming back Bella. Benjamin's sending her here, to us." I gasped, and then I fell to the floor and blackness took me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So , Recap : Bella Had A Lucky Escape And Got A Close Up Of The Mysterious Band , Aswell As A Big Dose Of Guilt When She Was Caught A Little Too Close To Masen . She Also Had A Scary Dream And Then A Slightly Worrying Phonecall From Around The World. :L**

**Let Me Know What You Thought Of This Chapter , It Was Only Meant As A Filler , Because Now There Are Lots Of Things Going On All At Once In Poor Bella's Life ... **

**Love To All That Review Or Pm ! 3 3 3**


	5. A Letter From My Momma

**Hello Again , So , Chapter Four !**

**I Spent A Lot Of Time And Emotion Writing This Chapter , And I Hope You Like It . I'm Still Not A Hundred Percent Sure It's Perfect , But I Wanna Know What You Think !**

**You've Been Great At Pm'ing Especially , And Although I'm Not Counting On Reviews Some More Would Be Nice , Pwease :D**

**This Chapter Is A Bit Wacky And Bella Is All Over The Place , But I Promise I Know What Is Going To Happen In The Near And Not So Near Future . I'm Not Just Making It Up As I Go Along .**

**I Still Don't Own Twilight *Sigh... Edward , Emmett , Carlisle... Damn* , Stephenie Meyer And All Her Awesomeness Does , But She's Gonna One Day Give It To Me As An Early Birthday Present ;) A Girl Can Always Hope .**

**So , I Hope You Enjoy !**

**I'd Like To Dedicate This Chapter To My Amazing Dad . Love You Loads Even If You're Not Here , We All Miss You 3**

* * *

><p><strong>No Matter Where Your Heart Takes You , There's Always One Place It Belongs 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Four : A Letter From My Momma<p>

Have you ever felt that there's something you need to do, somewhere you need to be, someone you need to see, but you can't do it and you never will be able to? Have you ever been truly sure that everything you'd tried desperately to achieve was being pulled away from you? I have.

My eyes were shut, but slowly sounds were coming to me. The most prominent was a beeping sound, steady and loud close to me. I knew instantly what it was;a heart monitor. I was in hospital, but my mind couldn't grasp the reasons why. They were locked down somewhere, just out of my grasp. I fought to open my eyes, and slowly, they succumbed.

"Bella, oh God, she's awake!" I heard Alice's voice, but she sounded weak and quieter.

"Bells, can you hear us?" As my eyes focused and I blinked to adjust to the bright lights, I could make out Jasper's worried face.

"I, Jazz." I rasped out. He smiled meekly, but his eyes were moist and a tear rolled down his cheek. I tried to speak, to ask him what was wrong, but he shushed me.

"It's okay, don't talk. Charlie will be here in a minute, he's talking to Ben." My eyes widened, and he looked worried as the beeping increased slightly. "Calm down Bells, it's alright." I shook my head, and tried to sit up. My head spun and it felt like someone had lit a fire right behind my forehead. I slumped back, and Jasper took my hand and squeezed it lightly. "Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

"Jazz... Mia... is she... where is she?" I managed to croak.

"She's with Sue and Seth, she's fine. I saw her this morning." He was smiling gently, but I could see the worry in his eyes. He was trying to calm me down, and he usually could, but I was in a panic. I wanted my Daughter.

"I... want her."

"Bella, you're awake!" Charlie came rushing back in, and Jasper looked over to him standing in the doorway with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright Bells?" He came over to the side of the bed and took my other hand, and I saw Alice crying silently with her hand on her barely there stomach.

"I... fine. Dad, where's..." I coughed, and it felt like my throat was being torn apart from the inside. Charlie wordlessly handed me a plastic cup with water in, and I drank greedily. "Where's Mia?" I said when I was finished. He smiled softly.

"She's at home with Mom and Seth. Bells, she's beautiful." I smiled too, I couldn't help it.

Ever since I'd told Charlie that I was pregnant he'd acted as if it wasn't happening. He'd cried at first, the first time I'd ever seen him cry, and said it couldn't be happening to his baby girl. When I'd phoned him after giving birth to Mia he'd only asked about her once, and then he'd been more worried about when I'd be coming home. I'd never felt anger towards him for it; it was hard and he was worried about me. He had the same coping mechanism I had, and it was to just pretend it wasn't happening. Not once since Mia had been taken to Egypt had Charlie asked to speak to her, or even acknowledged her at all really, and I felt my heart soar when he smiled and told me his Granddaughter is beautiful.

"Dad," I said softly, tears prickling my eyes. "Can I see her?" I asked, my tone full of hope. He looked at Jasper, who nodded slightly, and then returned his gaze to me.

"You're being discharged later today, so you'll be able to see her when you get home." I shook my head.

"No, I need to see her now. I haven't seen her in over a year, I need to see my little girl Dad." He looked shocked at my tone, but I wanted him to know I was serious.

"Um, I'll er, have to get Mom and Seth to bring her in?" He offered uncomfortably. I smiled to show my thanks.

"Thankyou Dad, I'm sorry, I just need to see her, she's my Daughter, she's my Bella. I know you understand." I pleaded with the Father in him, and I knew he understood when he nodded and briskly left the room.

"I upset him." I said quietly, looking down at my hands in my lap.

"No Bella, he's not used to being a Papa, and it's strange for him." Alice said tearfully. I looked over at her and she took my hand. "Bella, he's trying to understand the whole situation, and it's hard for him to grasp the fact that his little girl has her own little girl," She giggled. "I know already it's going to be hard for me and Jazzy, and our little one's not even born yet, but I'm going to do my best, and I know that's what your Dad's doing right now." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry if I was ranting, I just had to get that out. This hospital's got me really depressed recently. I hope I don't have to stay in this long!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two days, don't worry I cleared it with Billy. You're having the next five weeks off to look for the band, and you're working from home. It's fine, he doesn't mind, and it means we can spend lots of time together at home and doing some retail therapy!" She released my hand to clap hers together excitedly. I was worried already.

"Um, Alice, I hate shopping." I told her. She tutted and waved her hand.

"Oh Bella, no one hates shopping."

"Oh I think you'll find she does Ali." My head snapped to the door, and there, in all his glory, was Edward. A smile lit up my face and I felt a rush of happiness. "How are you Bella?" He walked over and took a spare seat my Jasper, looking me straight in the eyes with a concerned expression.

"Um, I'm fine, thankyou Edward. Alice is trying to persuade me to do retail therapy when I get out of here." He chuckle.

"I can tell you now from the stories I've heard from both Emmett and my Mom that Bella hates shopping Ali." He was speaking to Alice, but his sparkling emerald eyes never once left mine, and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Alice harrumphed.

"She'll love shopping once I've trained her. Come on Jazzy, Baby wants a strawberry shake." Jasper laughed and I heard them both get up. I dragged my eyes to them as they stood in the doorway, hands interlinked.

"We'll see you later Bells, love you Sis. Bye Edward" Jasper said softly.

"Okay, bye Jazz. Bye Alice. Love you too."

"Bye guys." Edward said gently.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the pillows. I expected Edward to say something, but I didn't even hear him breathing. After a few moments of silence, he took a deep breath. "I met Mia this morning." I gasped and my eyes shot open. He looked at me with an unreadable expression. "She, looks just like you. She's like your double Bella." I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't speak. His eyes captured mine. "Her hair is like yours, only a bit lighter, and her eyes, they're so unusual. They're a mix of blue and brown, and she bites her lip, just like you do." He leaned forwards and gently touched my bottom lip with his thumb. I released it, not even noticing that I had done it. Biting my lip was something I'd always done out of habit, and my Daughter had inherited it too apparently. I hadn't even seen her on Skype for over a year now, so I didn't know what she looked like, but now my longing to see her was only intensified. "She's Mini Me, isn't she?" He said with a soft sigh. Unable to get my voice to work, I nodded simply. He nodded and smiled knowingly.

"She really is amazing Bella. She's just like you, and she's smart and brave. I took her to the park whilst Sue and Seth worked. She was running around and playing with the other children, and then she came and sat with me." He chuckled. "She said she was bored with their chatter, and she wanted to talk to someone who knew what they were talking about." I grinned as he continued. "She's adorable, and funny, and she knows what she wants, she's just like a younger version of you Bella, and I know right now you just want to have her with you, but she's unsure about all of this, and she misses the people she was with before. She doesn't understand, and it's all going really fast right now. I'll be there for you Bella, and for Mia." Tears were running down my cheeks, but I was couldn't stop smiling.

"Edward, come here." I choked out through my tears. He moved closer and I flung my arms around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. "Thankyou so much, so so much." I whispered.

I was still wrapped around Edward when I heard Charlie's voice coming towards my room. "We're going to see Bella now, but you have to be careful with her, okay?" I didn't hear her reply, but I knew Mia was with him. I let go of Edward and he quickly sat back in his chair. I reached out with a shaky hand and took his, and he gently squeezed mine. "It'll be fine Bella, we're here." He smiled softly. I nodded and focused my eyes on the door my Daughter would soon be entering through.

When Charlie opened the door and stepped through with Mia, I burst into tears. She was exactly as Edward had described her. Her hair was a lot darker than when I'd last seen her, although it wasn't the same brown as mine, and her eyes were a gorgeous mix of sky blue and chocolate brown. She'd been living in Egypt for the past five years, and Florida before that, but her skin was the same creamy white colour mine stayed all year round, but her cheeks held a faint blush.

"Momma?" She asked quietly. I gasped, and looked to Charlie for help, but he looked just as shocked as I was.

"Come here Sweetie." I said gently, and she ran forwards, leaping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around me as I encased her in my arms. "I've missed you soooo much Baby, I'm so glad you're here."

"I don wanna leave again Momma. Can I stay wiff you and Papa?" She sniffled. I nodded, and she nuzzled against me. I didn't know if it was the right thing to tell her, as I hadn't even spoken to Charlie, Benjamin or Tia yet, but I wanted to comfort her in any way I could. Her head was resting against me in the crook of my neck, and I buried my face in her soft wavy hair as the tears fell freely.

"I'll never let you leave me again Mia, never." She nodded slightly, but she never released her tight grip, and neither did I.

"Bells, we'll leave you two alone." I nodded slightly when Dad spoke, but I didn't move again until I heard the door close quietly. I looked up and gently ran a hand through Mia's wavy hair.

"Your hair is so pretty Mia." I said gently. She sniffled before raising her head to look at me. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying, and her cheeks were red, but she was still so pretty it almost hurt to look at her.

"Momma, are you hurt?" She asked quietly. I smiled reassuringly.

"No, I'm fine Baby. I'm coming home later." She moved out of my arms and sat on the bed beside me, her head dropping as she looked at her hands in her lap and bit her lip.

"Where is Ben and Tia?" She asked nervously. I felt a lump in my throat. She might know me as Momma, but she'd been raised by Benjamin and Tia, of course she'd miss them. I felt more tears building up.

"I don't know Mia, I'm sorry. Maybe Charlie knows." She smiled shyly.

"Papa says I haff to be good, an' you might let me see your house." I smiled back at her and gently ruffled her hair.

"Of course you can Baby, I'll take you as soon as I can." She beamed at me and I felt my heart squeeze.

When Charlie came back a little later with Sue and Seth the Doctor had been in and told me I was ready to be discharged, and me and Mia were playing on the bed with a pack of cards I found in the cabinet. I'd also changed into some old sweats and a shirt and hoodie that I'd found folded on the chair in the corner.

"I see you found the clothes Edward left you." Charlie chuckled when he noticed my attire. I blushed as I realised that I had recognised the hoodie before, and that was because I'd seen Edward wearing it before.

"Yeah, I was cold, and the Doc said I can go soon." I explained. He nodded with a smile and then his attention was turned to his Granddaughter.

"How are you Little One?" He asked, holding his arms out for Mia. She bounded off the bed and into his arms, giggled when he ticked her lightly. I smiled at their interactions as Sue sat on the edge of the bed.

"It's nice seeing them this way, isn't it?" She said softly to me. I nodded and smiled, not taking my eyes of of the two of them talking with Seth. "He's been like a big Kid since they arrived with her early yesterday morning. He was amazing with her from the start. They adore each other Bella, thankyou." She took my hand, and I pried my eyes away from Charlie, Mia and Seth to look at my now crying Mom.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked with a soft giggle and gentle smile.

"You've made him so happy, just by letting him have her. I thought it'd be a while before we had any Grandchildren running about the place, and all the while this gorgeous little girl has been in Egypt waiting to be spoilt."

"I've waited so long to have her back, but I'm scared Sue. She's young, and I don't really know her. What if, she hates me?" I looked at my Daughter, playing with Charlie and my soon to be Step Brother.

"Oh Silly Bella, I think it's pretty clear she doesn't hate you. Your Dad told me that she was raised as your Sister, but somehow she knows that you're her Momma, and you always will be. No matter what, a little girl can never hate their Momma." My lips turned up into a small smile at Sue's words. "And besides, you're gonna be a great Mother to that little girl, and she knows it." I looked at her quickly.

"She's staying? I'm, keeping Mia, here?" She nodded slightly.

"I know that Dad needs to talk to you about it all properly, but Benjamin and Tia made the decision to sign her over to you. They feel it's fair, you should have your Daughter."

"I, I don't know what to do." I stuttered, watching Mia smile and laugh.

"We'll help you Bella, you'll always have us here. We'll be here for you Bella, and for Mia."

I suddenly remembered the words Edward had said earlier, and I missed him. I wanted him to be here, holding my hand. "Where's Edward?" I asked suddenly. Sue didn't look shocked at me blurting it out though, she just smiled.

"He went to collect some things for the two of you, and some things for Mia to have at your apartment. She's got clothes, but nothing substantial."

"I miss him." I mumbled, not meaning for her to hear.

"I know you do Bella, I can see it." She whispered. I felt my cheeks flush slightly. "It's okay, I understand. You can really rely on that boy Bella, he's a wonderful man." She said sincerely. I'd only been on one date with Edward, but I'd known him years and I knew she was speaking the truth.

"I know, he's, the best." She smiled and nodded, and we both settled our gaze on the trio giggling and chuckling.

When we finally made it back home, I walked inside holding my Daughter's hand as she spoke excitedly about it. I had spoken to Charlie briefly in the hospital. She was moving in with me. I was terrified, I was absolutely scared shitless, but nothing could compare to the happiness and excitement I felt knowing that my little girl was finally going to be living with me. Mia seemed nothing but excited.

"Momma, do I have my own room here?" She asked as we rode up in the elevator. Everyone else-Charlie, Sue and Seth-were giving us a head start and were going to join us in a little while. For now though, they'd gone home to get some rest after spending the last two days looking after Mia and visiting me in the hospital.

"Um, yeah, but it's not decorated at the moment. What colour was your old room?"

"It was blue, but I didn't like it very much. I wanted a purple room, it's my favoroot colour." She smiled shyly up at me.

"Okay, we'll paint your new room purple. Does that sound good?" She beamed, and I knew I was making the right choice. "Right, we're here. Do you want to see your new home?" I asked her. She bit her lip, but didn't answer. I knelt down in front of her as we stood in the hall outside our apartment. "Mia, I'm sorry that this is all going a little fast, and you don't really know me that well, but I love you and I can't wait for us to live together." She looked at me, her pretty eyes locking with mine.

"I want to live with you Momma, but I'm scared."

"What of Baby? What's scaring you?"

"I want Tia, and Benji!" She suddenly cried, and she sank to the floor. I knelt there, helpless, as she wrapped her little arms around her knees and cried sorrowfully.

I was frozen in my spot, not knowing what to do to help her. Should I cuddle her, and talk to her? Or would that not help at all and make her miss Tia and Benjamin more? I didn't know, I didn't know Mia, and it made my heart melt knowing that I didn't even know how to console my own Daughter.

I hurriedly pulled out my phone and dialled the number. As soon as I heard the click to say it had been answered I began to speak. "I don't know what to do! She's just crying, and she wants Benjamin and Tia, I don't know how to help, I feel useless." My eyes were stinging and tears were threatening to overflow, and I just wanted to hear his voice.

"Bella, it's alright, calm down." He said softly, and I felt myself relax slightly at his command. "Where are you?"

"We're outside the apartment."

"Alright, I'm almost there, hang on Bella."

"Okay, thankyou."

"Bella." He sighed as he ran down the coridoor a few minutes later.

"Edward, she won't stop crying for them." I sobbed as he knelt down infront of Mia and gently placed his hands on her little shoulders. He nodded silently at me, and then turned to my little girl.

"Mia, Mia it's me, Edward. Can you look at me?" Slowly her head raised and she locked eyes with him. He smiled at her. "Thankyou."

"I want Tia, and Benji." She sniffled and I felt my heart crack.

"I'm sorry Mia, but they're not here. Your Momma is though, and I'm here too. Do you want to go inside? Maybe Momma will let you have some ice cream?" She looked hopeful, but her eyes were puffy and her cheeks tear stained.

"But, I don't want ice cream." She said quietly. "Tia say'd I shouldn't eat it, it's bad for me."

"Well, I think a little bit won't hurt, hey Momma?" Edward looked at me, a soft smile on his face, and I nodded.

"Of course, I have chocolate, strawberry or vanilla." Mia smiled slightly and nodded minutely.

"Momma, I wanna hug." She said softly, and within the second I had her in my arms and tucked against me.

"I'm so, so sorry Baby. I shouldn't have ever let you go." I whispered into her hair so she wouldn't actually hear, I needed to say the words.

"Come on, let's get you both some ice cream." Edward helped me up as I refused to let go of Mia and vice versa, and then he took my key and led us in with a hand on the small of my back.

"So, which one would you like Mia?" Edward placed the three tubs on the side and Mia leaned back in my embrace slightly to look.

"Strawberry please." She said quietly. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Coming up. And for you Bella?"

"I'll have the same please, and you have some too." He smiled and began to scoop the ice cream into three bowls. I carried Mia into the living room and we sat on the sofa, her in my lap with our arms around each other.

"Mia, can you look at Momma?" I said softly. She pulled back and sniffled. I gently wiped away the tears on her cheeks and she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Momma, I not mean to make you sad."

"I know Baby, don't worry. I'm sorry that you've had to leave your home Baby, I am, but I think it'll be nice having you here, with me. Is that alright? Do you want to stay here?" She looked shocked, and I thought I'd upset her.

"NO! I wanna stay here, please don't make me go again! I wanna stay wiff you, and Edward. I don't wanna leave again Momma, Tia and Benji can come see me here, can't they?" She wrapped her arms tightly around me and buried her face in my hair as I held her.

"Okay Baby, I'm sorry, you don't have to leave Mia, you don't have to. It's okay, you're staying here." I didn't mention Tia and Benjamin, because I honestly didn't know what their plans were regarding Mia. Neither of them had contacted me, but Charlie said they'd decided it was best to leave Mia with me, which I wasn't going to argue with.

Later that evening, after Charlie, Sue and Seth had left, Edward, me and Mia settled on the sofa and watched _The Little Mermaid_, which Edward had kindly bought when he was buying other things for Mia, like clothes, more food incase I didn't have much, and also a big pink cuddly puppy, which Mia wouldn't put down since the moment he gave it to her.

Mia snuggled into me during the film with the pink puppy, which she'd named Alexis after her friend from Egypt, and then she sleepily pulled Edward closer as she drifted to sleep. The three of us fell asleep on the sofa, Edward's arm slung around the back of the sofa and tucked around me with Mia in between us and our hands interlinked.

"Bella, I think it's time to wake up, Dear." I woke to Esme's soft voice and I groggily opened my eyes, faced with her beaming smile and Carlisle's soft chuckle. "We were worried when no one answered their phones, so we borrowed Jasper's key and came to make sure you were all okay." She explained. I smiled and nodded, and then looked beside me. Mia was still snuggled in the middle of the sofa under my arm with her teddy holding my right hand, and Edward was sleeping soundly holding Mia's other hand with his free hand resting on my shoulder. He looked adorable, and so did Mia. "There's some muffins in the kitchen if you'd like some Bella." Esme said softly, and then my stomach groaned embarrassingly loud. Esme and Carlisle laughed, and I giggled quietly.

"I don't want to move." I admitted softly as I watched Edward and Mia peacefully sleeping.

"I know Dear, but you'll be sore if you carry on sitting in that position. Come on, I'll get you fed, and Carlisle can sort those two out."

"Okay." I agreed hesitantly, but before I got up I kissed Mia's head and then hesitated before kissing Edward's too. "Love you." I whispered softly.

"Esme, these, are sooo good!" I said as I wolfed down my second blueberry muffin courtesy of Esme Cullen. She grinned from her spot on a stool.

"Well, they're what got me my Man, so they should be." I giggled as I threw the tissue I'd been holding the muffin with in the trash can. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I feel completely normal and rested." I sighed. "I'm sorry you had to come over here, Esme. I should have been up by now." I frowned. "Today is my first day with my Daughter since she was three years old, I should be enjoying it, not sleeping it away on the couch."

"Hey, none of that Missy. If I'm not mistaken, my devilish Son and your little girl are both asleep too." She reminded me. I smiled sheepishly.

"I guess,"

"No, Bella, I know this is new to you, but as a Mother, you're going to have a lot of new responsibilities you never thought you'd have, but you've got them now, and I'm going to help you. If you want my help, that is."

"Of course I do Esme!" I quickly wrapped my arms around her, almost knocking her off the stool, but she held on and hugged me back, giggling lightly. "I meant what I said the other day Esme, I'd chose you in a heart beat. No one is as good a Mother as you are, and if you want to help, and you don't mind, I'd love your tips." I felt her shaking, so I worriedly pulled back.

"Bella Marie, you are too wonderful for your own good." She said with a huge smile on her face and tears slipping down her pretty face. I smiled back. "You're going to be an amazing Mom to that little girl, I just hope my Son can step up and support you through it. Don't deny it anymore Bella, to you or to Edward, everyone can see how you feel about each other. Everyone, and that includes Mia." I nodded at Esme, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Do you know when I met her yesterday when Edward brought her to our house to use the toilet I almost had a panic attack thinking I'd jumped to the future and you two had had that beautiful girl? She's so like you Bella, and it warms my heart to think that maybe, if you'll let him, Edward could help you with her." I smiled as tears slipped out of my own eyes and raced down my cheeks. Esme laughed and wiped them away with her thumb. "Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella, if only you realised."

An hour later, Edward was awake and showered and now dressed in some clothes Emmett had left at my apartment to be washed and Mia was also up and dressed in a lovely pink dress Esme and Carlisle brought with them. I had loosely curled my hair and found a light blue summer dress with some simple white flats.

"Momma! I love this dress, it's all sparkly!" She cried happily as she spun in small circles, making the hem of the dress fly out slightly and shimmer in the light. I smiled at Esme and Carlisle gratefully.

"I know Baby, it makes you look even prettier than you are already." I praised. "Esme, Carlisle, thankyou so much. I think you made her day."

"Oh it was no problem, we had it anyway but we were planning on having it adjusted incase Dear Alice's baby is a girl." I didn't know they'd met Alice?

"You saw Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, Jasper and Alice spent a lot of time in the hospital with you, and when Myself and Esme came to check on you they were with you." He chuckled before continuing.

"She hasn't changed much since I last saw her in Alaska." I'd forgotten they'd known her before.

"Oh, yeah." I returned my attention to Mia.

Edward was holding her in his arms even though she was really probably too big to be carried around and he was twirling her to the music playing in my CD player. It didn't take long for me to recognise it. "Edward, you like Debussy?" I asked incredulously. He smiled at me as he danced with Mia, who was giggling and smiling uncontrollably.

"Clair De Lune is my one of my favourite pieces." He shrugged.

"He's too modest, Bella he can play this just as well as the original." Esme placed a hand on my shoulder as I stared at Edward. He rolled his eyes, a habit I found quite endearing.

"No Mom, you think too much of me. I can play, but not amazingly like she makes out." He smiled lovingly at his Mom, and she poked her tongue out at him, which made me and Carlisle laugh.

"Alright Kids, don't you think we should be getting back Darling? I've got work in a few hours, and you're opening the shop up." Esme grinned and looped her arm through Carlisle's.

"Okay, we'll see you later Bella, bye Edward, and goodbye Mia. I hope to see you soon!" Esme said adoringly, smiling at Edward playing with Mia and then at me.

Mia squealed and Edward placed her on her feet before she ran to Esme and wrapped her arms tightly around her. Esme giggled, and quickly moved to embrace Mia. "Thankyou for my dress Esme, are you comin' back 'morrow?" She asked happily.

"I don't know, it's up to your Mommy." Esme looked to me;I nodded with a smile. "Of course I will Sweetie, we'll see you tomorrow." She kissed Mia's head, and I smiled.

"Are you comin' back too, Carlisle?" Mia then asked, flinging her arms around a slightly shocked Carlisle. I heard Edward's snicker from behind me and I couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"Um, sure Little One. We'll see you tomorrow." He ruffled her hair and hugged her affectionately before she ran back to me and took my hand.

"Bye Esme, bye Carlisle." She said politely.

"Bye Sweetie." Esme said softly, blowing her a kiss.

"Here Mia, wait a moment with Edward whilst I see Esme and Carlisle to the door. I'll be right back." She nodded and smiled before taking Edward's hand and joining him as he now sat on the sofa.

"Bye Mom, Dad." Edward called as we walked down the hall to my front door.

"Bye Edward, call me later!" Esme called back. "I'll ring you in a little while to see if you need anything, but I have a feeling our Son is going to make sure you don't." Carlisle was standing behind his wife and he rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Carlisle Anthony Cullen, if you just did what I think you did then we are going to have a serious chat in the car." Esme said suddenly, and Carlisle visibly baulked.

"I didn't do anything Darling," Carlisle hurried to defend himself but I couldn't contain my giggles, for Esme winked at me, not knowing if Carlisle had really done anything or not, but his quick excuses were proof enough for her.

"Well, anyway, we'll be off now Bella. Good luck." She whispered as she hugged me.

"Thankyou, for the advice and the breakfast." She smiled warmly.

"No problem, just call if you need anything at all."

"Okay, thankyou. Bye Esme, bye Carlisle!" I called with a smile as Esme dragged Carlisle down the hall. They were such a loving couple, and even after nearly thirty years of being together they were still going strong in their marriage. I hoped someday to find the same thing as they had, the same love as they held for each other.

"So, what are we doing today?" I smiled as I stood in the doorway and watched Edward ask Mia. She looked thoughtful and bit her lip.

"Um, please can we take Momma to the park? I wanna show her how high I can swing my myself." Edward chuckled and ruffled her hair, which made her squeal and slap his hand away playfully. "Hey!" She giggled.

"Alright Kiddo, we'll see if Momma's ready."

"I'm ready." I said with a smile as I walked into the room. Edward looked up and grinned at me.

"Alright then, let's go to the park!" Edward said cheerfully as Mia leapt up and ran for me, taking my hand in hers.

Already it felt so normal to have my Daughter's hand in mine as we strolled through the big park, but it also felt a little foreign. "Momma, when can I see Jazzy again? Ali said I can go shopping wiff her soon." Mia told me as we watched a swan preen on the side of the pond.

"Um, I guess that would be okay. I'll have to see Jasper to ask him when he's coming over again." She beamed and I felt so proud to be the one to put the radiant smile on her face. _Edward's awful quiet. _I thought. I looked at him standing on Mia's other side and raised an eyebrow when he looked back at me. "Are you alright?" I mouthed. He nodded slightly, and his lips turned up into a small smile.

"Mia, shall we see if Momma wants to get some ice cream now?" He bent down and whispered loudly in her ear, and she quickly spun round to look up at me.

"Can we Momma, can we, please?" She pleaded, and I smiled.

"Okay, I suppose we can go and have a look."

"Yay! Thankyou Edward!" She let go of my hand and flung her little arms around him. He obviously hadn't been expecting it, because they fell back onto the grass giggling and laughing raucously. I smiled as I watched the two of the tickling each other in the grass, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You have a beautiful family, Dear." The elderly lady said kindly with a soft smile on her face. I felt my cheeks flush.

"Oh no, she's my Daughter, but Edward's our friend." I explained. She shook her head and smiled wider.

"Dear, no friend can have the look in his eyes that man has for you and your Daughter." I looked back at them and smiled.

"I guess." She patted my shoulder and turned and walked away.

"What's up?" Edward asked suddenly, and I spun back and was face to face with him. I couldn't control my laughter. "What? Bella, what's so funny?" I looked up at his serious face and tried to stop giggling.

"Edward... your hair!" I pointed at his hair and he ran a hand through it. He chuckled when he pulled out a large clump of grass.

"Ah Bella, can you help me please?" Me and Mia had been laughing our heads off as Edward tried to pick all the pieces of grass out of his hair, and now he asked me to help.

"Alright, hang on." I got up from my spot sitting on the small log and stood up infront of Edward. "You're gonna have to lower your head slightly, you're a lot taller than me." He chuckled but bowed his head so I could reach. "Thankyou." I began picking through his soft hair to get the grass and small flowers out of it.

"Ouch! Bella, that hurt!" He yelped. I giggled, and I heard Mia laughing behind me.

"Oops, sorry. I guess that was your hair, not the grass." I said in between giggles. Edward raised his head and looked me in the eye.

"My hair is not green, it's pretty easy to tell the difference Bella." His stern face didn't help me in trying not to laugh, but the look in his eyes melted me, and I couldn't move or speak if I wanted to. "Breath." He whispered, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear. I did as he said and quickly lowered my eyes before turning back to Mia.

"Come on Baby, let's go and get that ice cream. Mudward's hair is all clean now." Mia took my hand and we ran quickly away from Edward, but we heard his shout as we ran.

"Hey! Mudward, really Bella?"

We sat on a picnic bench twenty minutes later eating our ice cream cones and Mia's tub of ice cream. Edward had triple fudge and chocolate chip, I had midnight mint, and Mia had strawberry ripple.

"Thankyou Mudward." I said sincerely as I licked the ice cream. He didn't answer, so I looked up to see what he was doing and found his eyes intently watching me. I smiled cheekily and took another long lick of the cool treat and his eyes darkened.

"Yeah, thankyou Mudward." Mia said happily, blissfully unaware of my teasing. Edward's eyes quickly snapped to Mia and he continued eating his ice cream whilst I stifled my laughter.

"Um, that's okay Kiddo. Is it, the ice cream nice?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

"Yeah! It's got bits of **real **strawberry in it!" She said excitedly. When I looked at her face I saw she had a moustache of pink around her lips and I laughed. "What Momma?" She asked, wondering why I was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry Baby, you've got a messy face, that's all." She looked worried and quickly wiped at her mouth with a tissue, tears building in her small eyes. "What's the matter? Baby, don't cry, it's okay."

I handed my ice cream to Edward hurriedly and she put hers on the table. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, rocking her gently. "It's alright Mia, don't worry, don't cry. It doesn't matter, it was only a little ice cream." She cried quietly in my arms, and I looked at Edward worriedly. What had made my happy little girl get so upset so quickly?

"I got ice cream on me, arn' you gonna time out me?" She asked in a small voice.

"No! Of course not, you're a little girl, you're allowed to get ice cream on you. It's part of being a kid." I said softly. She looked up at me, her worried eyes searching mine.

"Really? Tia said I shouldn't waste food."

"Well, you shouldn't waste food but you weren't wasting it, it just got a bit messy. It's fine Mia, don't worry, I'm not going to tell you off. Even adults get ice cream on their faces," Edward smiled and purposely got ice cream on his top lip and then nodded to me. "Look, even Edward does sometimes." She spun round quickly and looked to make sure I was telling the truth. She giggled as Edward put on a confused face.

"What? Have I got ice cream on my face or something?" He asked indignantly, playing with Mia. She laughed again and pointed at his face.

"Yeah! Silly Edward, it's there!" He furrowed his eyebrows and wiped his mouth before smiling.

"Oh yeah, oops." She laughed and then sighed, then she turned back to me.

"I'm sorry for crying again Momma." She said quietly, smiling up at me. I ran my hand through her hair soothingly.

"It's alright Baby, don't worry. Finish up your ice cream then, we can go and play in the playground, sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks Momma."

When we'd finished our ice creams Mia took my hand and then insisted that Edward hold her other hand as we walked to the playground. Edward hesitated for a second, but I smiled at him and he took her hand happily.

As we walked along Mia sung quietly to herself and me and Edward chattered away. "So, what did you think of that band you went to see the other day? I heard some things about them, and what happened." He asked casually.

"They were amazing Edward, absolutely amazing. The guitarist, there was just, something." I tried to describe the feeling I got from him to Edward, but then I felt guilty.

"Anyway, yeah. So, how's work hunting been?"

"Oh, er, good I guess. Haven't really found anything yet, but I will soon." He shrugged, but he seemed uncomfortable talking about it, so I changed the subject.

"Momma! Look at me, Edward's makin' me go reaaaaally high!" She squealed excitedly as I watched from my seat on the bench opposite the swing set. Edward was grinning behind her as he pushed and made her laugh and giggle more, and I let my mind wander.

It was still all really unreal for me to have Mia here, living with me. It suddenly dawned on me that I'd need to get her enrolled into a school for September, but it was only early June now, so I had a couple of months before I had to really worry. I would also have to talk to Billy about when I went back to work, and what I would do with Mia. I didn't want to leave her with strangers, but I couldn't burden anyone with her whilst I worked. I thought fleetingly about cutting down my hours. I could afford to, I have plenty savings and investments my Dad had signed over to me, but I loved my work. Then I had an idea. I could ask Billy if I could bring her in with me on the days she wasn't in school when I had got her into one, and on the other days I could pick her up and bring her into the office in my afternoon break. It would work out fine, as long as he didn't mind her being there in the first place. I made a mental note to ask him.

"Momma, can we go see Jazzy please?" Mia came walking over with a hopeful smile on her face, Edward just behind her with his hand on her head.

"Um, I don't know if he's at work Baby. He might be busy." Her face fell. "But I can call him quickly and ask if he's free? Is that alright?" She smiled and nodded and skipped over to join me. Edward also walked over and sat on the other side of me, his arm slung over the back of the bench tickling Mia's neck. I pulled out my cell and dialled Jasper's number whilst Mia giggled and Edward tickled.

"Hey Jasper, how're you?" I asked when he picked up.

"Bells! I'm great, how's it going with Squirt?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Squirt? Really Jazz? Never mind, it's all fine, but are you and Alice free? She really wants to see you again."

"Yeah, we're free. Bring her over if you want, we've just moved Alice's stuff in."

"Wow, already? I thought we were all helping?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd get it done sooner rather than later, with the baby and everything. We picked out some colours for the nursery too." He sounded so excited and I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay Jazz, we're at the park now, so we'll be about fifteen minutes, is that alright?" I heard Alice ask who was on the phone in the background, and then a happy squeal.

"Oh Jazzy, tell them to come now!" She called excitedly. I laughed and told them we'd be there as soon as we could before we said goodbye for now.

"Right, we're going over to Jasper and Alice's house now, you ready Mia?" She grinned and nodded happily, jumping off the seat and taking one of my hands and one of Edward's and attempting to tug us away from the park quicker.

"Come _on_!" She pulled relentlessly. Edward chuckled and we got up, allowing her to pull us in the direction of the parking lot.

"Jazzy!" She cried as she bounded into Jasper's arms at the front door. I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly and followed them through to the back yard. Alice was sitting in a lounger with a sun dress similar to mine and a pair of large black sunglasses on when we found her, and she smiled beatifically when we walked out.

"Hiya Guys, hello there Mia!" Mia let go of Jasper's hand and ran to hug Alice. "So, I've got you some presents upstairs, shall we go have a look?" I looked at Jasper. He shrugged simply with a small smile and mouthed _Alice_. I giggled as they went past us and then sat down on the chair Alice had vacated.

"So, you two want a drink?" Jasper offered once Alice and Mia's giggles couldn't be heard. Edward chuckled and asked for an orange juice whilst I decided to take up his offer of white wine, although I'd only be having one so I could stay sober for Mia. "How's parenthood then Sis?"

"It's actually alright so far," I thought back to the two times that Mia had broken down since I'd got her. "Well, we've had a few setbacks." He raised an eyebrow and sat down once he'd placed our drinks down next to us.

Jasper had an online degree in child psychiatry so I thought it might be good to get an insight into Mia's behaviour. "Well, she keeps breaking down, crying. Last night, she started crying for Tia and Benjamin, then she told me to not let her leave, and this morning she started crying and thought I was going to tell her off and give her a time out for getting ice cream on her face. I don't know what to do, incase I set her off. If it wasn't for Edward last night, I don't know what I would have done."

"Bells, it's going take time for Mia to adjust. She's gone from one continent to another, she has no friends, and she's only ever met us in person twice. The last time we saw her was when she was three, she's going to be confused. Tia and Benjamin have raised her since she was small, she's going to miss them. As for the time out thing, that's obviously the punishment they used." He shrugged. "Like I said, she's eight years old. It's going to be difficult for a while." His explanation calmed me, like his advice usually did, but there was something I was still confused about.

"And another thing, she knows I'm her Mom, how?" He looked slightly guilty, and his whole demeanour changed. "Jasper, don't keep secrets from me about my Daughter." I warned. He sighed.

"Bells, when Mia was younger, Mom always made her call her Grandma. She showed her pictures of you, and called you Momma. Mia's always known that you're her Mom, Bella, and Mom did that so you'd one day be able to get her back. Hang on a moment, I'll be right back." He quickly got up and went inside, and then returned moments later with an envelope which he handed to me. "Benjamin gave it to me when I picked them up at the airport. I had one too, that's how I know what I told you. He said Mom and Phil left them to us in her will for us to have after a few years." I knew he wouldn't say it, but it was because we didn't go to the five year memorial service that we didn't get these sooner. It would have been a couple of months ago that we'd received them, and before Mia had been taken to the hospital. Maybe if I hadn't broken down and made us come home, Mia would have been able to come back in better circumstances. We would have been more prepared atleast.

"We can go inside if you want to read it, Bella." Edward's soft voice said as he joined me on the chair and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind either of you being here." I said as I shakily opened it and began to read the last words my Mom had ever written to me, and ever would.

* * *

><p><em>Dear My Beautiful Daughter Bella,<em>

_ I'm hoping that you won't have to read this for a long time yet, but in the case that anything should happen to me and Phil, you will be._

_ I'm so sorry for leaving you. I want you to know that I never, ever wanted to. Bella, you are my only Daughter, my blood child, and I love you more than life itself. The first time the nurse placed your tiny body in my arms, I thought I'd never love anyone anywhere near as much, and I was almost right._

_ I'm sorry that I've never been as close to you as I probably should have, but you know that I've always loved you no matter how far apart we've been. You're my little angel, my girl._

_ Thankyou so much for bringing happiness to our family, and for making me grow up, even if it was only a little bit. I also have to thank you with all my heart for the blessing that is my wonderful Granddaughter, Mia._

_ I know that the circumstances that she was brought into this world with weren't perfect, but she is. Every day I wonder what I did to get three such beautiful children in my life. First you, then Jasper, and then you gave me Mia. I'll be forever thankful for that, and for you. Each day I look at Mia and see you in her face, she's getting to look more and more like you each moment, and it's amazing._

_ I hope she grows up to be as wonderful as you are, because I'm so proud of you Bella. I didn't tell you enough, but I am so, very proud of you. I tell her every day who her Momma is, and show her pictures of you that you send me, and I hope that you'll be able to take care of her and teach her to be as good a woman as you've proved yourself to be. If the time when I have to leave comes earlier than you're ready Phil's relatives have to take care of her, but when you're old enough, and when you're ready, there are things in place to make sure that your Daughter will be returned to you._

_ Me and Phil send much love from wherever we are right now to you, and to all those close to you, and wish you luck in your future. I hope you find the special one to make you happy and provide you and Mia and any future Grandbabies with the love, care, and adoration that you deserve. I hope they cherish you and shower you with attention and you grow old with them by your side, ever loving and needing them._

_ I wish we didn't have to go, but fate has decided it's time,_

_ whenever that may be. I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and_

_ don't you ever forget that. Take care of your Little One, we'll_

_ see you when it's your time._

_ Lots of Love Forever, Mom and Phil_

_ xxx_

* * *

><p>When I finished reading the letter, I placed it in my lap and ran my fingers over their names at the bottom as a single tear slid down my face and splashed onto the corner.<p>

"Bells." Jasper said quietly, moving over to me. He knelt infront of me and we wrapped our arms around each other, using the other for comfort. I sobbed quietly into Jasper's shoulder as he gently rubbed circles on my back and whispered words of encouragement into my ear. "It's okay Bells, I love you. We're fine, they loved us, and they love Mia. We're gonna be fine now. I promise." His soothing words helped somewhat, and I felt the tears slow and I could breath properly.

"There, are you alright?" He pulled back and sat on his chair opposite me, I smiled and nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, thankyou. I can't believe she did all that for me, for us." I said quietly, and Edward wrapped his arm around me again, pulling me slightly into his side. I welcomed the contact and wrapped one of my arms around his middle, resting my cheek on his chest.

"Of course she did Bells, she's our Mom. She loves us. So did Phil," He chuckled lightly. "He wrote in the bottom of my letter to make sure I change to the Seahawks 'coz my team are scum." I laughed lightly, remembering the play fights they'd have over which team were better. Phil's Seahawks, or Jasper's Lions.

"Momma, look at what Auntie Alice got me!" Mia suddenly came flying out of the patio doors dressed in a gorgeous blue dress that fell to just below her knees and had a while ribbon tied in a bow around her middle. On her feet were simple white flats, like mine, and in her hair she had a white alice band.

"Wow Baby, you look real pretty." I said as she came over and gave me a twirl. She turned back to look at me and tilted her head adorably.

"Momma, why are you crying?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Because I'm happy Mia." She didn't look convinced.

"Hey Mia, come give Momma a big hug. You'll make her feel better." Edward whispered loudly, and Mia smiled brightly before quickly throwing her arms around the both of us. We were squashed into a group hug, and Mia giggled.

"Are you better now Momma?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, much better. Thankyou Baby." She smiled and I kissed her cheek which made her smile even bigger.

"What about Mudward?" She said in a shocked tone. I smiled and turned to kiss Edward's cheek, only he'd turned at the same time and I ended up kissing his lips instead. I pulled away slowly, and my cheeks flushed as I felt the heat rush to them. I heard Jasper and Alice laughing, and then as we moved out of the group hug so did Mia.

A little later, when Jasper and Alice were entertaining Mia with some more of the presents they'd bought for her, me and Edward went to sit in the garden. "I'm sorry about earlier Edward, I meant to kiss your cheek." I said softly. He smiled slightly and turned to face me.

"Would it be really rude of me to say that I'm not?"

"Not what?" I asked, confused. He turned back to look up at the stars but didn't answer right away. He seemed to be thinking, so I decided to lay back on the recliner and wait.

"I'm not sorry that you didn't get my cheek, Bella. I won't ever be sorry that you kissed me." He said quietly, but with conviction. We lay in a comfortable silence looking up at the stars for a while longer.

"Edward, what are we doing? I mean, I know we're watching stars, so wipe that grin of your face." I smiled and his grin intensified, his eyes sparkling radiantly. "We're, friends. But, we've been on a date, and we don't mind when we kiss each other infront of my Daughter and family. What are we doing?" I closed my eyes tight as I waited for his answer.

"Bella, open your eyes." He whispered. I opened them, and he was leaning over me on the chair, staring intently into my eyes. I felt like I could see right through to his soul by looking into his beautiful green eyes. "I don't know what we're doing right now, but I know that I like it, and I don't want it to end. I want to take you on more dates, and I want to help you look after Mia, because both of you already mean so much to me, and I don't want to lose you." Our eyes didn't waver once whilst he spoke, and they still didn't when he'd finished talking. "I didn't mind that your family saw you kiss me, although it might have been better if Mia hadn't, but I don't care. And I love that you didn't care either." I didn't speak, instead I raised my head slightly and pressed my lips to his cheek.

"I want to go on more dates with you too, Edward." I whispered. A smile ghosted onto his face, and he nodded briefly before pulling back and settling in his chair.

"Bells, Mia's asleep on the sofa. Would it be alright if she stayed over tonight? We have some clothes for her here that we bought." Jasper asked minutes later when he came out. I sat up and looked at Edward. His eyes were shut and I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"What if she wakes up? She'll be confused." Jasper looked as if he hadn't thought of that.

"Oh yeah, I suppose. Do you want me to carry her out to the car?" I smiled at my Brother.

"Yeah sure, thanks Jazz. I'll wake sleeping beauty up over here." He grinned and nodded before going back inside.

"Edward, Edward. You need to wake up. We need to get Mia home." I sat on the edge of the recliner Edward was sleeping on and gently shook him. He didn't even stir."Edward!" I said a little louder. Suddenly, his hands shot out and pulled me down so I was lying across him. "What the hell!" I squealed. He chuckled sleepily, but didn't open his eyes.

"Sleeping beauty, huh?" He murmured, a smirk clear on his face. I rolled my eyes and shoved against his chest and stood up.

"Come on Aurora, let's take Mia back to bed. She's already asleep." He moaned. "Come on, I'll let you kip on my couch if you move it now. I don't think you'll make it back to Emmett's." I giggled as he nodded and stretched out. I had to leave him to wake up before I got completely entranced watching his muscles contract and stretch as he moved.

"She's spark out Bella." Alice told me with a smile when I walked into the living room. I smiled at my sleeping Daughter on the sofa, her hair fanned out all around her on the cushion and her hands folded underneath her head.

"Thankyou for watching her Alice." I said, turning back to my friend. She smiled knowingly.

"You and Edward needed a chance to talk, we just gave you the opportunity.

"Thanks anyway." She smiled.

"Right, you ready Sis?" Jasper quietly entered the room pulling on his shoe and when I nodded he carefully scooped Mia up and cradled her limp body in his arms, gently rocking her.

"I'll see you soon Alice, and thanks for the presents too. Both of you." I smiled at Alice and Jasper, but they both waved my thanks off.

"Where's Edward?" I asked as we walked to the front door.

"Right here." Edward suddenly appeared and placed his hand on the small of my back and I smiled up at him, returning his sleepy smile.

"Gimme the keys Edward. You're knackered. I don't need you getting us all killed tonight thanks." Edward willingly handed over the keys to his Volvo, so we quickly got Mia settled in the back and then Edward climbed in with her whilst I hugged my Brother and Alice. "See you both soon, thanks for tonight."

"No problem Sis, we'll see you soon. Make sure you bring the little angel over again soon." Alice said with a beaming smile as she released me. I laughed.

"Okay, bye." I got into the car and did my belt up, and then I turned to look at Edward and Mia. The sight made my heart melt. Edward was sitting against the right back door and Mia was snuggled against him, with her hands clutching his shirt and one of his arms around her back with the other over the hand that she had over his heart. Both was fast asleep.

I smiled and turned back to face the front before turning the ignition and setting off on the short journey home. When I pulled up outside the apartment block I stretched out with a small yawn and admired the setting sun. It was almost invisible now, and the sky was a stunning mix of red, orange and yellow hues. "Beautiful." I whispered. Two strong arms wrapped around my waist then, and Edward's face rested on my shoulder gently.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you and Mia." He whispered softly. I shuddered from the sincerity in his voice and he mistook it for a shudder because I was cold, although it was probably still high in temperature and I certainly wasn't cold. "Come on, let's get you both inside." He still sounded sleepy, and I wondered what he'd done the previous day to make him this tired. He'd been running around all day with Mia, but surely he couldn't be this sleepy from that?

Edward carefully carried my sleeping Daughter inside and then in the elevator before walking down the coridoor and taking her into the spare bedroom. Alice had cleaned the bedding and made the bed, adding a few cuddly toys too and I quickly changed her into some of the new Princess pyjamas in a drawer whilst Edward changed into more of Emmett's clothes. "Goodnight Baby." I whispered, kissing Mia gently on the forehead as I tucked her in, switched off the light and left the door open minutely and went to the living room.

Edward was sprawled out on the sofa already under a thin blanket with his jaw slack and face relaxed and peaceful. I smiled and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Night Edward." I stroked a strand of his unruly hair that made me smile frequently off his forehead, and then walked quietly to my room. Just before I closed my bedroom door, I almost thought I'd heard him whisper "Goodnight Isabella.", but I know he was asleep and couldn't have.

I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth, used the toilet and then went to pick something to wear that wasn't too revealing in case Edward or Mia should come in for some reason. I pulled on some shorts in the dark but they felt a little small, so I threw them back in the drawer and pulled on some baggy sweats instead.

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma, where'd Daddy go?" Mia giggled, holding onto my hand and smiling up at me.<em>

"_I don't know Baby, we'll have to go look for him won't we?" She nodded and released my hand, charging off into the small wooded area calling 'Daddy!' at the top of her lungs._

"_Hey, Mommy." A pair of warm arms around my waist and as I looked down, I realised it was distended into a large bump as a velvety voice whispered in my ear._

"_Hey Daddy, our Daughter is looking for you." I gasped as his lips pressed against the side of my neck._

"_Not anymore, Auntie Ali and Rose have her." I felt my body flush, and then a pool of liquid gushed onto the grassy floor._

"_The babies are coming." I whispered, suddenly terrified._

_Then a jump, into a hospital room._

"_Here we go Miss Swan, you have beautiful baby boys." A baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket was handed to me, and then another in the other arm. As they both opened their small eyes, and I was met with two pairs of stunning green eyes, I began to cry softly and try to catch my breath. Warm lips against my temple, and the velvet voice was speaking._

"_I love you Bella." Suddenly, two faceless men came into the room and took our children from us, running from the room with them in their arms._

"_No! Bring my babies back! My boys, give them to me! Edward!" I was panicking, thrashing on the bed and trying to go after them, but there were restraints appearing holding my ankles and wrists to the bed. "Edward, help me..." I whimpered, and then I blacked out..._

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, gasping and panting, only to be wrapped in a pair of warm arms and a soothing voice. "Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream, just a dream. Don't panic, I'm here. It's over." Tears were rolling down my face, and I felt myself shaking slightly.<p>

"I... I didn't want to leave them. They're... they're mine." I sobbed, burying my face into Edward's bare warm chest and wrapping my arms around his neck as he settled me in his lap.

"It's alright, I'm here. Bella, calm down, you'll wake Mia."

"Mia," I quickly got up and ran to the spare room across the hall from mine, and I heard Edward rushing to follow me. I opened the door to her room quietly, and then stood and watched her sleeping soundly in the double bed with her pink puppy teddy in one of her arm.

"Bella, come on, let her sleep." Edward urged gently, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Come on, please Bella." My knees gave way, but Edward caught me and carefully held me up whilst closing the door silently and then picked me up bridal style and carried me into my bedroom. After laying me down on the bed he ran to the living room and then returned, cell phone in hand.

"Dad, I'm sorry for waking you, it's Bella." He said, whispering urgently into the phone, never taking his eyes off of me. I curled myself into a ball, my arms wrapped tightly around my legs but couldn't take my eyes from Edward's intense stare. "She woke up, gasping and crying, and then she ran to Mia," He listened to what Carlisle was saying, nodding occasionally. "Yeah... no, she didn't... she collapsed a moment ago, but I caught her... okay, I will... thanks Dad." He put the phone down on a cabinet and slowly approached me before slipping onto the bed and pulling me into his arms, holding me against his chest. I sighed and cuddled into him, absorbing the warmth and calming effects his hands had as he rubbed patterns onto my back. "Bella, what's happening? How do you feel?" He asked in whispers.

"I, they took them, Edward. They took my boys. I told them, I said no!" I got angry as I tried to explain, the words weren't working right, and then tears began to flow again. He patted my back, ran a hand through my hair. He was soothing me. I took a deep breath and started again. "I said no Edward, and they tied me down. I didn't want them to go, I wasn't ready."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now, no one's going anywhere." He kissed the top of my head, and I exhaled, trying to relax.

A few minutes later, I heard a soft knock on the bedroom door. Edward layed me down on the pillows and kissed my head once more before going out into the hallway. He closed the door behind him, so I put my head down and closed my eyes. When I heard the soft click of the door I opened them again and watched as Edward and Carlisle slowly came back inside and closed the door.

Edward stood near the door, but Carlisle came and sat on the edge of the bed, smiling softly at me. "Bella, Edward told me what happened. Are you taking any medication, for anything at all?" I shook my head no, not even sure why he was asking. He nodded to himself. "Did you have a dream?" I couldn't trust myself to talk, so I simply nodded and tried to cling onto the tears that were trying to escape. How many tears could I cry in one go? "Would you be able to explain it to me? We might be able to figure out why it scared you so much." He looked so kind, so understanding, and he'd travelled to my apartment in the middle of the night to help me. I could atleast try and tell him what had happened. Then I thought of Edward. I didn't want him to hear it, he'd think I was mad, and I didn't want to lose him. I glanced over at Edward, and pleaded him with my eyes to leave.  
>"Edward, please can you, I need to talk to Carlisle." I immediately regretted asking him. He looked hurt, and I didn't blame him. I'd be upset if he asked me to leave too, but I really didn't want to lose him. Once he'd left, and I heard footsteps fading away, I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them, preparing to tell Carlisle. He was watching me kindly, expectantly.<p>

"I was with Mia, in a woods somewhere, and then she ran off to find her Daddy. Edward was there," I thought I'd spare him the other details. "And I was pregnant, really pregnant. Then, I was in a hospital, and they gave me two babies." I smiled, remembering their cute little faces and shining green eyes. "They looked like," I paused, not wanting to tell him.

"They looked like," he prompted. I took a deep breath. _Suck it up Bella, just tell him you want kids with his Son._

"They were like Edward." He nodded, so I carried on. "We were holding them, they were boys, but then two people came, and they stole them. Edward disappeared, and they tied me to the bed. They took my babies Carlisle, and I couldn't help them! They wouldn't let me, they took them, like they took Mia. They wouldn't let me have her, they said I was too young to look after her, and they wanted to take my boys from me. I can't lose another baby, I just can't." I was sobbing now, and suddenly Edward came back in the room and got onto the bed, wrapping me in his arms tightly and stroking my hair.  
>"Enough now Dad. It's enough. She can't do this again." He said firmly.<p>

I was shaking uncontrollably, and, tears were streaming down my face onto Edward's chest. My ears were full of a strange ripping sound, and I couldn't understand what it was. "It's okay Love, calm down. Deep breaths." As I tried to follow Edward's calm instructions, I realised the sound was coming from me as I cried.

Edward breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling, and I tried to copy his breathing patterns. After a little while it worked, and I was able to breath normally again, although the tears didn't cease. Edward lifted my face with a hand on either side of my face and we stared into each other's eyes. He was trying to calm me with his gentle eyes, and it was helping.

"Bella, I'd never let that happen." He whispered before placing a lingering kiss on my forehead, and then turning me slightly so we were side by side on the bed, our arms around each other's waists.

"Bella, I know this is hard, and I'm extremely sorry for making you tell me. I just needed to know so we could think about it." Carlisle said quietly, and when I looked up at him I saw he looked genuinely sorry.

"It's okay Carlisle. I understand. I'm sorry you came out in the middle of the night." He smiled, and the kindness shining in his eyes reminded me of my own Father's smile. It was paternal love, and I couldn't help but feel really grateful to the man, and like Esme, I hoped that if I should ever marry anyone that I would get in laws as loving, friendly, helpful and all round as wonderful as Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

"It's not a problem, honestly." He paused, and then continued on. "If it had been any of my children that were in need of my help Bella, I would race to them just as I did you. You're like one of my children, and I hope you know that if you should ever need my help, I'm a phone call away." He was dead serious, and I quickly clambered down the bed to hug him. He chuckled lightly;it sounded so like Edward's laugh, and I couldn't help but giggle. When I sat back again, Carlisle was looking at me strangely. "Anything funny that I should know about?" He asked. I shook my head and laughed.

"You just sounded a lot like Edward when you laughed, that's all." He chuckled again and shook his head, scratching his short blonde hair.

"You confound me sometimes Bella." Edward laughed behind me, and I turned my head.

"I know exactly how you feel Dad. She never says what I expect her to." I smiled and winked.

"Well, it keeps you on your toes doesn't it?" He ran his hands through his hair, and I couldn't hold back my giggles again, doubling over in laughter.

"You... are so alike! He just did it too!" I shook my head and heard Edward and Carlisle laughing quietly.

"See what I mean?" Edward said cheerfully, scooting over to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I see exactly what you mean. She's an extraordinary girl, Son." I had managed to calm myself, and I sensed a silent conversation going on between Father and Son. They were looking intently at each other, seemingly reading each other's minds. "Well, if you need me again, just call, but I think you'll be fine now Bella. Do you feel better?" I nodded.

"Yeah, thankyou. I guess I just panicked." Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I understand. I'll come back a bit later at a more normal time, I think Esme will be with me as we have something we'd like to talk to you about. It's nothing bad, don't worry. Will you be staying here Edward, or would you like a ride home?" I looked up at Edward, worried he'd leave. I begged with my eyes for him to stay. Edward smiled softly and squeezed my waist.

"I think I'll stay Dad, keep Bella company." Carlisle smiled as if it had been what he'd expected his Son to say, and I sighed with relief. I felt tired now though, and I didn't want to fall asleep so I fought with consciousness.

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Goodnight." Carlisle smiled and got up, quietly leaving the room, and Edward layed me down to see him out. When he returned he got into the bed and held me close.

"Sleep now Bella, you're tired." He whispered.

"I don't wanna sleep... I'm not, sleepy... yet." I murmured, already losing the fight to stay awake. I heard his quiet chuckle, and felt his hand run down the side of my face, brushing my hair aside.

"I think you are, Love. It's okay, I'm here, I won't let anyone get to you or Mia." He promised, and I could hear the conviction in his voice, so I let it carry me into a peaceful, and happy slumber.

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma! Momma, look at Masen!" Mia yelled excitedly. I turned around from where I was washing up in the sink and smiled at Mia and two small bronze haired toddlers. One, the one with a red pacifier and the one Mia was pointing at, was standing up shakily on his feet, and grinning at me. Edward's grin. "He's gonna walk Momma, I know it." Mia said proudly, crossing her arms and watching the little boy. Masen slowly watched me, watching him, and then took a dainty step forwards, and then another, and then another, and then he plopped down on his bum when his identical twin let out a piercing cry. Masen turned, and quickly crawled back to the other baby before they smiled at each other and wrapped their arms around each other, in the process they pulled themselves up into standing positions and chortled adorably, holding hands to keep upright.<em>

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes in the morning, I groaned when I remembered the night before. I quickly reached out, and then sat up, searching the room for Edward. He wasn't there. I suddenly heard a giggle, and then Mia's voice asking for more whipped cream. I quickly scrambled out of bed and flew out of the door, rushing into the kitchen. I smiled when I saw the scene infront of me as I stood in the doorway.<p>

Edward was standing by the breakfast bar, covered in whipped cream. It was even in his hair! Mia was sitting beside a plate of slightly burnt pancakes with a canister of whipped cream, also covered in the stuff, and brandishing it like a weapon at Edward, who now had his hands in the air. "I surrender! I surrender!" He said quickly with a chuckle as Mia giggled heartily. The sound of their laughter was like music to my ears.

"What, is going on in my kitchen?" I said loudly, placing my hands on my hips and raising my eyebrows in what I hoped was a stern expression.

The two of their head's spun to look at me, and their smiles momentarily dropped, before Edward whispered something in Mia's ear, and she grinned at me cheekily. "Momma, stay, right, there." She said softly, and before I knew it she'd flung herself in a graceful movement over the marble counter top and she was spraying me with reckless abandon, smothering me in the whipped cream. I stood paralysed, thinking her movements back in my head. She'd looked so lithe, and she's effortlessly turned in a position that should be impossible.

"Momma, are you in there?" Mia's little hand waving infront of me broke me from my thoughts. I bent down and smiled.

"Yeah Baby, did you do gymnastics in Egypt Mia?" She beamed proudly and made her back straight.

"Sure did Momma, I was top of my class." She said with a huge grin on her face. I grimaced as a piece of cream slid down my forehead on to my nose, but Edward and Mia laughed raucously, and I soon joined in, quickly taking the can of cream and shooting it all over Mia and Edward.

Almost three hours later we were done cleaning up and we'd made a fresh batch of pancakes, as the ones Edward had made were inedible, and we were sitting at the breakfast bar deciding what to do with the day. We agreed that they were the one thing he really couldn't cook, because normally, he was an amazing cook and I loved what he made. The pancakes were an exception. We'd also all had quick showers and were clean and dry in fresh clothes.

"I have to work at some point today, but I have to go into the office and get the files and laptop that I need, and I don't really want to take Mia in there this morning." Edward looked at Mia wolfing down her food, and then smiled at me.

"It's fine, you go in to work, and I'll look after Mia for you. I've got the perfect plan." I looked at him sceptically.

"Are you sure Edward? You've been so helpful already."

"It's fine, I like looking after her, and we have fun, don't we Kiddo?" He ruffled her already messy hair and she giggled in between bites of syrupy pancakes.

"Yep, we have lotsa fun Momma." She looked over at me worriedly. "You will come back though, right Momma?" I smiled softly.

"Of course I will Baby, I promised you I won't leave you again." She smiled happily, pleased with my answer and set about eating her breakfast.

"Okay, so it's settled. Get going then, the sooner you leave, they sooner you can come back." Edward smiled. I shook my head and smiled back at him.

"Thankyou Edward, you're an angel." He chortled.

"Ha! I'd hardly say that, but I'll accept the compliment nonetheless." He smirked and I rolled my eyes before getting up and walking round to Mia.

"I'll see you in a little while Mia, I'll be as quick as I can." I kissed her head and she turned on the swivel stool to hug around me.

"See you later Momma."

"Bye Baby. Are you sure Edward?" I asked again, biting my lip, hoping he'd say yes and I'd be able to dash into work to get my things so I could spend as much time as possible at home with Mia. He smiled kindly and got up, taking my hands in his.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go, and do what you have to do." I smiled, and the impulsively leaned forward and kissed his cheek before rushing into my room to grab my bag and then dashing out of the door with a "Goodbye!" called over my shoulder.

When I got into my car I switched on some music and relaxed into my seat. I'd had a sleepless night, and it was kind of catching up with me now, at two pm. I took a deep breath and pulled out of the lot, driving down the road to work.

When I arrived at work, I looked at the car in the space next to me and smiled. Leah was in. I hadn't seen her for a while. When I thought about it for a moment, it had been about a month since I'd seen my soon to be Sister, and I did miss her, even though she could be stressy sometimes and drive me insane.

"Hey Isabella, you look happy this morning." The doorman, Vladimir, commented as I waited for the elevator to arrive on the bottom floor.

"I am. It'd been a good day so far." He smiled.

"Well, I hope your good day continues." He said with a polite nod as I stepped into the elevator and smiled.

"You too, thankyou Vladimir."

When I arrived on my floor, I saw Leah immediately talking to Alice and I rushed over. "Leah!" I called as I got close. She turned round and smiled at me, but I stopped and stared at her stomach. She was either pregnant, or Leah had let her rigorous fitness regime slip.

"You noticed already?" She huffed playfully. "No fair, I wanted to keep you guessing." She teased, a giant smile on her face.

"I'm gonna be an Auntie, twice?" I asked excitedly. She beamed as she nodded, and I ran towards her and gently wrapped my arms around her. "I can't believe it. First Alice and Jazz, now you and Paul. I feel like I'm behind." I moaned teasingly, and Leah and Alice laughed.

"Hardly Sis, you've got an eight year old already!" Leah giggled.

Once we'd all gotten reacquainted, Alice went to do some photocopying and Leah offered to help get my things ready to take home. Of course she already knew of what had happened, and she knew about Mia living with me and that I was working from home for a while.

"I still can't believe you have an eight year old daughter. It's such a weird thing to get my head around." Leah said as we started going through files to see which things I'd need to take home with me.

"It's still pretty unreal to me that she's living with me. I haven't seen her in person since, well, you know, and I've only spoken to her on the phone twice, and that was over a year ago. It's so strange to think that now I have this little person to think about, and to raise, and she's part of me. It's, awesome." I smiled as I pictured my little girl at home playing with Edward.

"Speaking of the little girly, where is she at anyway?"

"She's with Edward at home. He offered to take care of her whilst I sort out work."

"He's a good guy. Not like flipping Jacob. I can't believe he'd doing this after what happened at that party. Such a prick." Her voice was laced with venom, but I wasn't focusing on that. What was she talking about? What happened at the party?

"Um, Leah, what party would that be?" She looked at me as if I was stupid.

"Er, Cassandra's leaving do. It was like, sevenish weeks ago? Dunno, maybe less." She shrugged and got back to the files she was looking at.

"What happened though? I was pretty out of it that night." I admitted, slightly embarrassed to be saying it. She whipped back round to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Oh my God, Bella, you don't remember do you?" I stopped doing what I was doing, and urged my mind to think back, to remember something important that night.

I'd been doing shots with Jake and Paul at the bar, and Leah had been bitching about Cassandra's Brother trying to feel her up, and then Billy had done a karaoke tribute to _Barbie Girl. _What else? After that, everything seemed blank.

"I don't remember anything after _Barbie Girl_." I admitted with a small shrug, worry building by the second. Leah gasped and sat down on the sofa, motioning for me to do the same.

"Bella, you and Jake, shit! I didn't think I'd have to tell you this, no wonder he's been off with you! Jesus, you're so, urgh!" She took my hands in hers after her little rant.

"Bella, I walked in on you and Jake, in bed." She looked disgusted to be saying the words, and thet felt like a slap to my face.

"No, we were clothed right? We hadn't done anything, we were drunk, we were sleeping." I said, trying to keep calm. She shook her head and looked at me sympathetically.

"No Bella, you were," She couldn't say naked, "not clothed. I'm sorry. I assumed you knew, and you'd talked about it. I didn't know you couldn't remember. Don't you see? That's why he's been acting like such a dick to you! He thinks you know, you're just ignoring it. You slept with him and now, you're going on dates and spending all your time with Edward." As she explained, I realised she was probably right if I had indeed slept with Jacob. Oh God. I slept with Jacob. My best friend. Shit. I was in trouble.

"Hi, is Jacob there?" I asked tentatively when I called Charlotte a little while later. Paul called Leah and she left, and Alice was working on something at her desk, so I quietly used the desk phone in my office.

"Bella, yeah he's here. Shall I tell him you're coming, or not?" She whispered, he was obviously close.

"Er, don't. I'll be down in a second. Thanks Charlotte."

"No problem." I hung up and quickly dashed out of my office, avoiding Alice and running straight for the elevator. I sighed as the doors closed. Now I had to think of something to say.

What do you say to your best friend with whom you slept with on a drunken night and then acted like nothing had happened before spending all your time with another man going on dates? I didn't know, and I didn't have time to think about it, because as soon as the elevator opened, I saw him. He was walking back into his office, but he turned when the doors opened to talk to Charlotte, who was just about to get into the elevator as I exited it.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute Jake?" I asked nervously. He swallowed visibly, and nodded before walking into his office. Charlotte offered me a small smile as she passed me, but I couldn't find one to give her back so I just quickly walked after Jacob. "I'm so, so sorry Jacob. I didn't know that, er, that we, um, you know. At the party." I felt nervous, and I couldn't look at him as I rambled. I felt my cheeks flush, and I bit my lip almost painfully hard.

"Bella, did you only just remember? Don't lie to me, please." He sounded pained, and I felt my heart crack slightly, knowing I'd done that to him.

"Yes. I found out this morning. I really am sorry Jake." I said sincerely, looking up at him for the first time since I'd walked into his office. His dark eyes were watching me, and I felt instantly bad for upsetting him.

"It's alright, you were really drunk that night. It's my fault. I'll help, don't worry. You don't have to do it alone, and you don't have to worry about money." He walked over and placed a hand on my stomach, but I stepped back and raised my eyebrows.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing?" I screeched. He reeled back, shock crossing his dark features.

"You mean, you're not? I thought you were, shit, I'm sorry Bells!" He raised his hands in a sign for surrender.

"Why did you think I was pregnant? Do I look it? Crap, where's your mirror!" I rushed past him into his bathroom and stood sideways on in the mirror, tightening my t shirt to show my stomach. "Shit, I do as well. I need to call Leah, get her fitness plan." I muttered to myself. Jacob was in the bathroom behind me now, and he placed one of his big hands on my hand, gently pulling it away from the stomach.

"Bells, don't worry, you're not fat, you don't need a fitness program. Promise. I just thought, when you said you found out this morning, yeah. I jumped to conclusions, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't word it very well. I can't believe it. I, we're friends, right?" He looked sad.

"Um, Bella, I think it'd be best if we let things settle first. For both of us." I nodded, but tears didn't come like I expected them to. _Maybe I'm all cried out? _I thought hopefully.

"Okay Jake, but I am sorry. You know that, right?"

"Sure, sure." He said, but it wasn't his usually, cheery voice, and it made me even more guilty.

"Well er, I'll go now. See yah Jake." I walked to the door of the bathroom and stopped with my hand on the door jamb. "Love you Buddy."

"Love you too Bells, I'm sorry." I left his office with my head held high and went back to my own office as quickly as I could and sat down in my leather chair with my head in my hands.

"What have I done?" I whimpered.

"I don't know, what have you done, Bella?" Alice's voice said softly from somewhere close by. I opened my eyes and looked up, and she was perched on the edge of the seat on the other side of my desk. Thinking back now, I'd missed my last period, and the one before that too, but with everything going on in work and with Jasper being so run down, I hadn't taken the time to think about it, but now I had good reason to. I took a deep breath and said the words I'd said almost nine years ago, but to my Mom on the phone not my Brother's new fiancée in my office at work.

"Alice, I, I think I could be, pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So , Lemme Know What You Think . In This Chapter , Bella Woke Up After Being Unconscious For Two Days (Sunday Night , Monday And Tuesday , And Now She's Awake Wednesday , So Two A Bit ) , She Got To Spend Some Time With Miss Mia And Edward , And She Had Some Ups And Downs . Then She Had Two Strange Dreams , One Good , One Not So Good :S She Also Figured Out Why Jakey Hasn't Been His Normal Self , And Why She Hasn't Either .**

**Reviews Would Be Awesome To Tell Me What You Think , Another Update In About A Week , Depending On What's Going On .**

**It's My Birthday And We're Getting A New Puppy Over The Next Two Weekends So I'm Gonna Be Kinda Busy In Between , Reviews Might Help Me Be Happier ... Just Saying ... No Pressure . As Always , Reviewers May Get A Teaser In Their Inbox :)**


	6. My Future In Your Hands

**The Response To This Fic So Far , Has Been Pretty Damn Good Compared To What I Expected .**

**Thankyou To All The People Who Take The Time To Review Or Even Pm , Means A Lot :D**

**This Chapter Is Slightly Shorter , But It's Still Long , But The Chapters Will Be As Long As Possible .**

**Stephenie Meyer Is A Legend , And I'm Just Borrowing Her Characters For A Little While , Although I Might Not Give Them Back ... Hehehe**

**Mia Is _All _Mine However 3**

**So , Yeah , Enjoy ...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Guy Said Goodbye To His Girlfriend , <strong>

**But Before He Left , He Gave Her Thirteen Roses . **

**Twelve Were Real , One Was Fake . **

**He Then Said To His Girlfriend , **

**"I Will Love You Forever , Until The Last One Dies ... "  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter Five : My Future In Your Hands<p>

"Alice, please can you go to the store for me? I need, to know." I whimpered, not raising my head to look at her for fear of her expression. I heard soft footsteps and then Alice's hand was on my shoulder.  
>"Of course, where's the nearest store?" She giggled. I tried to think, but I was finding it difficult with the muddle of thoughts spinning through my brain like rampant piglets in muck.<p>

"Er, there's a Walmart just down the street I think, I dunno if it's still open though. I haven't been that way in a while."

"Right, yep. That's fine. I'll be back in a few minutes. Do you want anything to eat? You look a little peaky." I shook my head meekly.

"No, thankyou. I'll be fine."

"Okay, be right back!" She sang as she left the office and closed the door behind her.

Usually, I would find her ability to stay calm and collected in seemingly any situation refreshing, but now, I just wondered if I was being peculiarly morose about something good. After all, I was blessed with a baby, maybe. Oh God. A baby. I hadn't been around a baby since Mia was born, and even then I was only with her for two months and Mom and Phil had done most things for her. To be honest though, as I thought about it, I knew I was probably ready to have a baby. I knew roughly what to do;I had more than enough money to raise a baby;I had the support from friends and family that I would need, but there was one thing worrying me more than anything else. Mia.

I'd just gotten her back, and now a new baby was possibly thrown into the mix. I would have to explain everything to her, and I didn't know how she'd take to it. I didn't know Mia really, I'd proved that in the past couple of days when I set her off without even understanding what I'd done until afterwards. Also, I'd have to move too. I didn't have enough room in my apartment for another person, small or otherwise. It had two bedrooms. One was mine, and one was now Mia's. There wasn't anywhere for a nursery.

My musings were interrupted when my desk phone began ringing. "Hello?"

"Oh, you're in! I thought you'd be at home today Bella. I understand you requested some leave, and that's perfectly fine, before you worry."

"Thanks Billy, I appreciate it." I said sincerely, trying to sound normal. "I came in to get some stuff so I make sure I find the band in time. Alice told me that you knew I was going to do work at home?" He chuckled.  
>"Yeah, tell me she did alright. I didn't have a choice if I'm honest, although I wouldn't have it any other way. I hope you're feeling okay and your little one's doing good?" I smiled at his mention of Mia.<br>"Yeah, we're fine. Really though, thankyou for everything Billy. She's doing great, she seems to really like it here. Edward's looking after her at the moment."  
>"Glad to hear it. Bella, if you ever need to bring her into work with you, don't hesitate. It's fine, I could even look after her up here whilst you get things done if you like. It'd be nice to have some company."<p>

"Okay, thanks. I'm sure she'd enjoy it too."

"Good, it's settled then. I'll let you get on with whatever it is you're doing. Take it easy."  
>"Yep, you too. Bye."<p>

I forced myself to continue packing up files and sorting things after Billy's phone call. I didn't let myself think about where Alice was, or what she was doing, because I'd get caught up in my thoughts and muddle the paper files around, which would be the total opposite of what I was attempting to accomplish.

I had to take yet another break when I heard my cell ringing in my bag, and I quickly answered it. "Hello Edward, what's up?" I asked, checking the caller Id.

"Hey. We've just got back from the store, and Mia's taking a nap. I wanted to make sure you're not overdoing it at work." I smiled at his concern.  
>"I'm fine, Edward. Thanks though. Did you guys have fun?"<br>"I know, I know, I just wanted to make absolute sure. I think so, I did certainly. She's a little cracker Bella. She's so like you though it's uncanny." He chuckled.  
>"Well, that would probably have something to do with the fact that I'm her Mom."<p>

"Yeah, I guess it probably would." He admitted. Just then, Alice came back through the door with a carrier bag, so I quickly told Edward I had to do something and we said goodbye. Alice dragged me through to my bathroom.

"Okay, so I got you a few so we could be sure." Alice said almost excitedly as she pulled out NINE pregnancy test kits in their boxes.

"Alice! Why do I need nine?" I asked, taking in the sight as she lined them up on the counter.

"Because you can never be certain with home test kits. If most are positive though, we're gonna need to get you an appointment with a clinic. I know a great guy, we could probably get you one there today if you wanted?" She spoke so fast I almost couldn't keep up.

"Alice. Calm, down. I need to do this, so please could you wait in my office?"  
>"Yeah, sure. I can get to work on the files, because I saw three that are in the wrong piles just on my way through." And with that, she'd left the room and I was alone to find out if I was going to have my second baby.<p>

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting on the toilet after doing all nine of the tests. I still didn't know if I was or wasn't pregnant though, as they were all on the counter, screen facing down so I couldn't see.

"Bella?" Alice knocked quietly on the door a little while later, and I mumbled for her to come in. "Well?" She looked at me questioningly, but I just groaned and put my head in my hands as the first of what I was sure would be many tears left my eyes. "Oh, it's alright! Honest, everything will be fine. I don't really know Edward that well, but I'm sure he'll stick by you and won't make you raise your baby alone. He'll be a great Dad to his little ba-"

"Alice, it's not Edward's baby, if I am pregnant." I said quietly. I heard her sharp inhale.  
>"What? Who's then?" She asked, placing her hands on my arms<p>

"It's, if I am, it's, Jacob's. I must have gotten pregnant, at the party." I mumbled.

"Who? The CEO's Son? That Jacob? Jacob Black?" She questioned. I nodded slightly, and she giggled. "Atleast you know it'll be a pretty baby, Bella." I grumbled but smiled inwardly. "So, I take it you are pregnant then." I forced myself to look up, and she furrowed her eyebrows when her eyes met my tear filled ones.

"I don't know, Alice. I didn't look." I pointed to the counter and she turned and saw them all, facing down. "They're all over there."

"Oh. Do you want me to pass you one at a time?" She asked, still trying to help me. I don't know what I did to get such a kind, supportive almost Sister in law, but I was pleased that I had done something right in a past life to get Alice Brandon.

"Um, yeah. Okay then." I sniffled, wiping my eyes and blowing my nose on a tissue. I flushed it away, and then sat back down on the closed toilet seat. "Right, I'm ready Alice."

Two minutes later, it was conclusive. I was pregnant with one of my best friends' baby. I sobbed and sobbed. Alice tried to comfort me, but there wasn't much she could do. I just needed to get it out. Normally I'd go home and cry it out infront of the television with a tub of ice cream, but I couldn't now. I had Mia to think about, and in seven and a bit months, I'd have another baby to worry about too. The thought was terrifying.

"Bella, it'll be fine, honest. Me and Jazzy will help out, and Edward, and I'm sure Emmett and Rose will too. And your Dad, and Sue! They seem really nice, I'm sure they'd help. And Mia of course would love a little Brother or Sister. It's not all doom and gloom because you're having a baby Bella." Alice soothed as I scrubbed my face clean of tears and reapplied a small amount of make up so I looked atleast half presentable.

"I know Alice, it's just, I'm gonna have to move, and my job! Billy said I can bring Mia in, but she's no trouble. She's eight years old, but I can't have a screaming baby in here too. I'll go mad looking after the two of them and managing a band, because I'm going to find Bella Marie, and I'm their agent. It's all too much, maybe I'm not ready..." I trailed off, looking at myself in the mirror. Alice sighed.  
>"You'll be fine, I can tell. Come on, let's get the filing finished and then we can get you back to little Mia and Edward."<br>"Okay."

We spent the next hour filing. Alice filled the time with her endless chatter and commentary on everything, and then she switched topics tactfully whenever it went to babies. Although, we did actually have a good time laughing and reminiscing when she told me stories about Edward and Emmett in High School, which were quite funny, mostly. I unintentionally bristled whenever she mentioned any of Edward's girlfriends, of which it sounded like there were many in the few years Alice knew him. I didn't know why I felt that way at first, that was before Alice started giggling.

"Oh Bella," She chortled. "When are you and our Eddie going to get it together? You're so obviously in love with him!" I frowned at her.  
>"What? I'm not in love with him! We've been on one date." She shook her head, almost sympathetically.<br>"Bella, Bella, Bella. Every single time I mention one of Edward's girlfriends, you look like you're about to kill someone!" She started giggling again, and I huffed and continued with the drawer I was sorting through. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of answering her, but that didn't mean I wasn't thinking about it for a good while afterwards.

"Bella? What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to take it easy and go home to your Daughter?" Billy came into the office just as me and Alice were finishing up at about half three, quarter to four.  
>"We're just going Billy, we've got all the stuff we need now."<br>"Ah okay. I'll send a couple of guys up to help you with those boxes. Have a nice time off Bella, but don't be a stranger and let me know if anything happens with that band. Also, I'd like to meet that Daughter of yours." He smiled and I smiled back happily. I could imagine Billy's face as he held his grandchild for the first time, the tiny baby inside of me._ This is your Grandfather. _I thought.

"Sure Billy, I'll let you know, and as for Mia I'll bring her in sometime next week. Give her time to settle in properly first, you know?" He nodded and grinned before backing out towards the door.  
>"Sure, sure. Wait for my guys!" And then he was gone. I smiled to myself when he said 'sure, sure', that's what Jacob likes to say, and I guess he got that habit from his Father. I wondered then if my unborn baby would also inherit the endearing trait...<p>

A few minutes later Vladimir and Stefan came into the office to help us, and we laughed and chatted with them as we went down in the elevator and then carried the things to my car. Alice had decided to ride with me back to my apartment and I said I'd take her to get her car later on, which we were both agreed on.

"Thankyou Vladimir, Stefan. We appreciate your help!" I called as the burly Brothers walked back into the building with a friendly wave in our direction and matching toothy smiles.  
>"They're nice guys." Alice said with a nod as she buckled herself in. I smiled and started the ignition.<p>

"Yeah, they are. They started around the same time as I did, so we've been friends since then."  
>"Wow, that's like, five years then?"<br>"Around that."  
>"Cool. I've never really had any long term friends. I guess I'm just too happy for them." She grinned and winked and I giggled at her antics.<br>"Well, for what it's worth, I think it's nice having someone happy around. It keeps morale high, and your happiness certainly helped today. Thankyou Ali, for helping me today." She waved her hand as if it was all in a days work.  
>"Pshaw, it's nothing. You're my Sister, and the baby is going to be my little niece or nephew. Of course I'll help you whenever you need it. Oh my Gosh!" Her voice suddenly got really high, and she was bouncing in her seat.<br>"What Alice? What!"  
>"Our babies, are going to be born really close together! My baby is due on the twelfth of December, when was the date of the party?"<p>

"Um, seven weeks ago today I think." She worked it out in her head, and then smiled.

"Your baby should be due around the middle of January then! Yay!" I rolled my eyes and drove down the road, eager to get home and see Mia and Edward.

"Momma!" Mia yelled when I walked into the living room and found her sitting on the sofa with a plate of cookies watching a film on the tv.

"Hey Baby, are you okay?" I knelt down, mindful of the fact that my clumsiness wasn't just affecting me now, and she hugged me.

"I'm good Momma, Edward bought me cookies!" She smiled at me and she pointed to them on the table, and then I heard Edward's chuckle, and looked over at him leaning in the doorway. I had to drag my eyes away from his gorgeous body when Mia started talking again. "He says we can go and see Esme and Carlisle. Can we Momma? Can we?" She was so excited and hopeful, I couldn't say no. Plus, I knew that they wanted to speak to me about something.

"Okay, I guess that's alright. Are you sure they won't mind Edward?" I asked, looking back over and thanking my lucky stars that he had moved and was now sitting in an armchair.

"Yeah, they have something for Mia to help with Mom said, and they want to talk to you still." He said with a smile.  
>"Alright then. Go and grab your jacket Mia." She cheered and ran to her room. I stood up and turned to Alice.<br>"It's okay, Jasper's just called and offered to take me out to dinner." She looked dreamy, and I smiled with a shake of my head at her expression as she thought about her date with my Brother.

"Right, you ready Edward?" I turned and asked him, giggling when I read the tee shirt he'd chosen from Emmett's stash in the cupboard. "Are you actually going to wear that to see your parents?" I asked, laughing when Alice caught my drift and started giggling her tinkly laugh too. He shrugged and grinned boyishly.

"Yeah. Why not?" It said in big white letters, 'My Idea Of A Balanced Diet Is A Beer In Each Hand.' "You all sorted Kiddo?" He asked Mia as she dashed back into the room and flung herself into his lap with a giggle.

"Yep. All done. Are we goin' now Momma?" She smiled at me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we're all done so let's get going. Are you driving Edward?"  
>"Yeah! Yeah, please drive Edward!" Mia interrupted, and when I looked from her face to Edward's, he looked slightly sheepish.<p>

"Okay, I'll drive." He said simply, watching my face uncertainly.

"Well, come on then." I urged. Mia jumped up and ran to me to hold my hand, and then we walked out of the apartment after locking everything up.

"Edward, you really didn't have to. I would have bought one tomorrow or something." I said with a soft sigh as he sat in the driver's seat. He'd bought Mia a lovely pink car seat, and she adored it.

"I know, but I wanted to. It's fine Bella, don't make a big deal out of it please." He leaned towards me slightly and lowered his voice. "She likes it, please don't ruin it for her." I nodded and acknowledged that I was defeated with a small smile. In all honesty, I felt embarrassed that I hadn't thought of it already, and that's why I had made a thing out of it. Not because I didn't want her to have it. It was a stupid reason, that's why I accepted a graceful defeat.

As we drove the short trip to Carlisle and Esme's home, Edward and Mia played I-Spy, and I sat watching out of the window. Everything was changing, and pretty soon people would notice. I needed to make an appointment with a clinic, but I would ask Alice to make me one with the person she knows. I also needed to tell Jasper, and Mom and Dad. God. Dad. I'd have to tell him. I could still remember when I told him that I was pregnant with Mia. That was awful, and I don't think I stopped crying for the whole day. It was probably the third worst thing I'd ever done. Second being giving up Mia, and first finding out that my Mom and Phil had been in an accident.

"Bella, Bella Love, we're here." Edward's soft voice broke me from my thoughts, and I quickly looked out of the front window at Esme and Carlisle's huge house. More like a mansion really, with it's big brick front and dark wooden beams framing the floor to ceiling first floor and the huge windows on the front of the bottom floor. It truly was an amazing place, and it had Esme written all over it.

Carlisle and Esme had bought the land here a few years ago and built this place on it. Esme had done all the interiors, and Carlisle's Brothers John and Miguel had a building firm that travelled down from Arizona to build the actual building, ready for Esme to do her thing. It was now finished, and I loved coming over and getting a tour each time just to see the wonders that she'd done to the place. It was amazing.

"Come on Momma!" Mia whined, pulling open the car door and tugging my arm. I unbuckled my belt and got out.  
>"Alright Mia, I'm coming. Don't use that tone with me please, you wouldn't like it." I warned, and she flushed slightly. I felt bad for her. She'd inherited my awful habit of blushing frequently.<p>

"I'm sorry Momma. I won't do it again." She smiled slightly up and me and I returned it, leaning down to hug her gently.

"Okay, thankyou." I took Mia's hand, and then Edward joined us and we walked up the stone steps to the front door. Carlisle opened it just as we reached the door.

"Hello there. Edward, Bella, hi Mia!" He bent down and smiled at my Daughter, and I watched as she flung herself into his shocked arms. He grinned and squeezed her, rocking from side to side as she giggled. "Come on inside then, Esme has something for you to help her with." Carlisle smiled up at me and then stood up, taking Mia's hand. "Come on in then you two. Don't stand out there on the doorstep." He smiled Edward's smile, and I smiled too. It was infectious. Edward took my hand hesitantly, but I smiled and squeezed his back so he'd know it was okay. He smiled too, and led me inside after Carlisle and Mia, who was skipping alongside the man.

"Oh, Mia! You're here! I have something to show you, I hope you like it." Esme said cheerfully, and then me and Edward entered the room, and she beamed over at us. "Edward! Bella! Are you staying for dinner? Emmett and his new girlfriend are coming over too." Edward looked down at me, asking me with his eyes.

"Um, as long as you don't mind Esme?" I didn't think it could be possible, but her smile got even bigger.  
>"That's perfect, wonderful. Right, so come with me Mia." Mia released Carlisle's hand and took Esme's as she walked past and the smiling duo left me, Edward and Carlisle in the kitchen.<p>

"Would you two like a drink?" Carlisle offered with a smile as he pulled three tumblers out of the cupboard.

"I'll have a beer please Dad." Edward asked politely.  
>"Um, have you got any orange juice Carlisle?" I asked quietly, hoping neither of them would notice that I wasn't having my usual glass of wine.<br>"Yes of course Bella. Esme's been drinking the stuff like it's going out of fashion! Most of our fridge it full of it." He gave us both our drinks and got a beer of his own before leading us through to the main reception room. I gasped when we walked in.

Esme was kneeling on the carpet and Mia was beside her, but in her arms she was cradling a small bundle of fur which was licking her face as she giggled and smiled bigger than I'd ever seen a child smile.

"Oh my God," Edward whispered from beside me. I stared on as the two played with the puppy on the carpet, smiling and laughing together like old friends. "Mom, what, is that?" Edward finally asked. Esme looked up at us in the doorway and Carlisle walked into the room and sat on the sofa with his drink.

"It's Masen." She said simply, and I heard Edward's gasp.  
>"Masen? You named a dog after me? Mom," He whined, and I had to stifle my laughter.<br>"No, Mia did. I asked her what she wanted to name him, and she asked what your middle name is. I said Anthony, but she didn't like that one, so I told her you had two middle names and she wanted to use your other middle name. Don't whine Edward, I don't like that tone." She warned sternly, and I giggled. She sounded so much like me when I was telling Mia off outside. Something in Esme's wink and smile she threw my way made me know that she had been watching and quite possibly listening somehow.  
>"Don't you want me to use your name Edward?" Mia asked then, her young voice sad and her face in an adorable pout as she watched Edward's face. He sighed, and let go of my hand to walk over and sit down on the floor next to Mia.<br>"I don't mind Mia, you can call the puppy anything you want."  
>"Really?" Her voice went from forlorn to excited in moments, and a big smile graced her face. "Thankyou, thankyou!" She scooped up the puppy and held it to Edward's face. He groaned when it leaned forwards and licked his face, chin to hairline, and the rest of us bust up in laughter. I was starting to like this puppy, Masen.<p>

When we sat down for dinner later that evening at around six pm I smiled at the surreal-ness of it all, and ached to place a hand on my stomach. However, I knew that it would give me away immediately as Edward had been watching me closely throughout the evening, and Emmett and Rose had not long arrived and I had no doubt that if Edward didn't notice Rose would and she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself, meaning that Emmett would know, and then Edward and Carlisle and Esme would soon follow. I was pretty sure Jasper would know by now anyway as Jasper had arrived just as we were leaving the apartment block to take Alice out, and from the time I'd spent with Alice I knew there wasn't much she could keep from Jasper. I sighed as I took my seat in between Edward and Emmett with Mia opposite me in the middle of Rosalie and Esme with Carlisle sitting at the head of the table with a proud smile on his face as he began a toast.

"I know that this is ordinarily a thanksgiving tradition, but many things have changed recently, so I'd like to say thanks now before we eat this delightful meal." He paused to look around the table, and when he was sure we were all in agreement he began with a smile. "I'm thankful for my wonderful wife, Esme, my two amazing Sons, Edward and Emmett," I was sure I heard Emmett mutter 'always the first one to be thanked', and I stifled my laughter. "I'm also thankful for the fact that Emmett seems to have finally got his wits about him and bagged himself a lovely young woman, Rosalie Hale," Rosalie smiled at his praise and her and Emmett shared a tender gaze across the table. "And of course I'm thankful for Bella, and for our Mia. Welcome!" He raised his glass, and we all did the same. We all broke into loud laughter when Mia raised her pink Princess cup and shouted cheers with Emmett, and she giggled and blushed at the attention and smiles thrown her way.

We tucked into our meals then, and Carlisle had been correct in his assumption earlier. The meal was delightful, indeed.

"We'd better be getting home now, Esme, Mia's worn out from playing with that bundle of fluff." I smiled at the puppy curled up on Mia's lap on the sofa and Esme giggled as we walked out of the living room so we could talk louder than hushed whispers.  
>"Well, actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, besides the thing me and Carlisle wanted to discuss, but it can wait. On the other hand, I think maybe you should take Masen home with you tonight? Mia loves him, and he adores her." She smiled at me, and kind of pouted. I couldn't resist, but then clarity struck me. I couldn't have a dog in the house, with Mia, and soon I'd be showing, and then a baby, no I couldn't. I shook my head sadly.<p>

"I'm sorry Esme, I can't have a dog in the apartment. I don't have a garden, and I'm busy, and I don't have time for a dog. I'll bring Mia over often if that's okay so she can play with him, but I can't take him home." I smiled apologetically, and she smiled back.

"Oh don't worry about it Dear, you'll change your mind once you realise what a lovely thing he is. Anyway, I think Edward's ready to take you two girls home. You ready to go?"  
>"Yep, thankyou Esme, for a wonderful meal and a lovely evening. It was perfect." She beamed at my compliments.<br>"Pshaw, it's nothing. I love having people over. Since Edward moved out, I enjoy having guests over for parties and dinners." She giggled and leaned in closer to me conspiratorially. "I think Carlisle gets fed up with it sometimes, but he has to lump it or I'll cut him off from special ti-" I cut her off then with a sharp EW and she giggled as Edward, Emmett and Rose joined us in the large foyer.  
>"Mom, what are you poisoning Bella's head with?" Edward asked, walking over and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled into his side. It felt good, being close to Edward, and I planned to take advantage of any opportunities he offered.<p>

"Nothing, Dear, nothing." She sung, winking at me as Edward and Emmett groaned in unison.  
>"Mom! Can you really not regale Bella with stories of you and Dad? I'm sorry Bella, she's a bit wild after a glass of champagne." Edward offered with an apologetic smile. I giggled and smiled at Esme.<br>"It's fine Edward, she didn't say anything that you wouldn't _totally _disapprove of." I winked at Esme and she broke out into a fit of giggles. Luckily, Carlisle appeared just then with a sleepy Mia from the living room.  
>"Someone says she tired and wants to go home Momma." He grinned as Mia let go of his hand and took mine.<br>"Can we go home now Momma? I sleepy." She said with a wide yawn. Esme bent down and gently asked for her attention.

"Momma's just going to take you home now sweetie, please can I have a huggle before you go? Because I think I'm going to go to bed right now." She giggled, and Mia laughed tiredly too.  
>"Okay Nana, I guess that's alright." Esme didn't seem to hear what she said in her slight drunkenness, because she simply hugged her and kissed her head before stumbling off towards the steps. The rest of us stood idly in the hall whilst Mia bent down to say goodbye to the puppy that had now joined us. I looked up at Edward.<br>'Did she just call Mom, Nana?' He mouthed.

'I, think so.' I mouthed back, looking down at my Daughter. She was now tugging on my tee shirt.

"Can we go now," yawn. "Momma?" She asked. I smiled and nodded, and Edward released me to pick her up and cradle her.

"Come on sleeping Beauty, let's get you home." He cooed, and she smiled before snuggling into him.

I suddenly remembered with startling clarity that being me around a week ago. _Masen. _And then something clicked. Masen? Edward's middle name, Masen? The puppy was called Masen, one of Edward's two middle names was Masen, and my mystery rescuer slash mystery band member was called Masen. Coincidence? I didn't think so. I pushed that though aside for later as Emmett and Rosalie in turn hugged me tightly and said their good nights, and then left, and then Carlisle hugged me and wished my a good night before saying goodbye to my now almost asleep Daughter and his grown up Son.

I got into the back seat of the Volvo with Mia, who was now fast asleep, and Edward silently got in the front and drove us back to the apartment. I asked him if he wanted to stay once I'd tucked Mia into her bed, but he politely declined, saying he needed to get home and shower before getting some of his own clothes. He also said he had an interview the next morning, and I wasn't going to stop him from trying to get a job. He'd been looking for long enough.

"Um, okay. Thankyou for everything, Edward." I said albeit awkwardly as we stood face-to-face in the doorway of my apartment. He chuckled and ran his hand through his unruly hair.  
>"No problem Bella. Um, I'm going to kiss you good night now, so don't freak, okay?" He asked. I couldn't speak, so I just mumbled something in jibberish before he placed his lips firm on mine and then pulled back before smiling and walked away down the hallway, calling a quiet good night as he turned the corner to the elevators.<p>

I couldn't stop touching my lips as I went through my nightly routine, and then when I quickly checked on Mia one more time, and then when I curled up in my own bed, which to my joy still smelled of Edward. I fell asleep wrapped in my duvet, my head snuggled into the cushion Edward had slept with his head on and my fingers resting lightly on my lips.

"Momma, wake up. Momma, someone's at the door." I woke up to Mia's quiet voice, and her shaking my arm gently. I opened my eyes slowly and registered the soft knocking of the front door and Mia's nervous face.

"Okay Baby, I'm just coming." I got up and pulled on a discarded hoodie from the back of a chair before taking Mia's hand and leading her out into the hall. "Do you know who it is?"  
>"Nope." She said, popping the 'p'.<p>

"Alright, wait on the sofa then, and I'll see who it is." I opened the front door and smiled. "Jared!"

He grinned and came inside as I ushered him in, and then we embraced each other with a laugh. "I haven't seen you in forever Bella! What have you been doing with yourself? I heard you were in hospital, you alright now?" We made our way into the living room, and he spotted Mia staring at him from the sofa where she was cuddling her pink puppy to her chest. "Oh, hey there, are you Mia?" Jared asked me, smiling nicely at Mia. She nodded shakily, looking to me for support. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Hello, yes I'm Mia." She said quietly.

"Well, hello Miss Mia. I'm your Mom's friend, Jared." She got up and walked over, holding her hand out to him in greeting. He chuckled and knelt down to her level, taking her hand and gently shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Jared." She smiled shyly, and I felt a rush of pride at her politeness. Jared grinned at me and then chuckled as Mia let go of his hand and ran off to her room, still clutching her toy.

"She's a cool kid, Bella. She looks like your miniature!" He laughed, taking a seat in the kitchen where we were now waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Well, she is my Daughter." I winked, and he chuckled. "I guess she got my genes, so she would look like me." I fought the urge to place a hand on my stomach then as I fleetingly wondered whether my unborn baby would look more like me, or more like Jacob.

"S'pose so. Bella, I know this is kinda, personal, but who is her Dad?" I grimaced.  
>"Um, you don't know him." I said simply, and set about pouring the now boiled water into two cups with coffee in, for me and Jared.<p>

"Okay, I won't pressure you." He said, and I thanked him with a small smile. I gave Jared his drink and sat down opposite him with mine. We shared a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Billy says you're working from home for a bit. Who's idea was that?" He asked.

"Alice's, I think. I'm not sure really. I was unconscious, but it's the best thing for me at the moment. I need to spend time with Mia, so we can get into a routine." _And figure out how to raise another baby. _I added mentally.

"I figured it wasn't your idea. I know you like to work in the building with everyone else. So, which school are you enrolling her in? I assume you are, and you're not home tutoring her?" I laughed.  
>"Um, Jared, do I look like someone that would have my Daughter home schooled? And besides, I have a job that I have to go to. I wouldn't be able to be here with them, and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her with a stranger in my house. Bit weird." He nodded thoughtfully. "Although I don't know which school I'll enrol her in either. I'll have to look around ready for September."<p>

"Yep."

Not long after Jared left, which was around ten am, Mia decided she was bored of playing here. "Momma, please can we go see Carlisle and Esme and Masen today?" Mia bounded into the room and joined me on the sofa. I had my laptop on the coffee table and paper work that I had left over spread around me.

"I'm sorry Mia, I'm real busy at the moment. You're going to have to play for a bit longer, and I bet Esme and Carlisle have things to do today. They're busy people too." I apologized. She didn't answer, so I looked up at her. She looked sad.

"Please Momma?"  
>"I'm sorry, I'm busy Mia. Alice left you lots of toys in your room, and there's books too. Why don't you read something?" Tears welled up in her eyes and I quickly put my papers down to turn and face her. "What's the matter Baby?"<br>"I... Benjamin said... I should be able to read by now... 'cause I'm a big girl... and I wanna see Esme... an', and Carlisle... an' Edward!" She sobbed. "I miss... Edward, Momma!" I felt my own tears spring to my eyes, and I felt hopeless. She wanted Edward, not me. Her Momma. I felt like I'd failed already, so I silently got up, went to my bedroom, and picked up my Blackberry phone before typing in the number.

"Hey Bella, are you and Mia okay?" His voice sounded chipper and happy. Far from how I was now feeling. I couldn't allow myself to remember the way we'd parted last night.

"Hi Edward. I'm fine, Mia misses you and your parents, but I'm really busy with work and I-"  
>"Bella, calm down." My voice had been getting higher and I was close to breaking down before he stopped me gently. "I can come and get Mia and look after her for the day."<p>

"I thought you had an interview?" He sighed.

"Nah, it wasn't the right job for me. I'll be over soon, is that okay?"  
>"Yeah. Thankyou."<br>"No problem. See you soon Bella, it'll be okay." I took a deep breath.  
>"I know, thanks."<p>

Twenty minutes later Edward arrived. I was sitting on the sofa and Mia was sitting on my lap with her head buried in my hair in the crook of my neck crying her eyes out still. Edward let himself in with the key his parents had given me the previous night, and I'd dropped by accident in Edward's car and couldn't find in the dark. "Mia, it's alright, what's the matter?" Edward asked in a soothing voice as he knelt down infront of us. Mia sniffled and looked at him, before jumping off of me into his arms. Whilst Edward tried to soothe her, I silently got up and walked into my bedroom.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and let the tears fall, placing a hand softly on my barely there bump. I could just feel where my baby bump was starting to be visible, and I remembered this time in my pregnancy with Mia well. My memories were tinged with sadness at leaving my Dad and friends.

"_Bella, your starting to show!" My Mom cooed when she arrived to take me back to Florida with her. I was sad to be leaving Charlie, Sue-my Dad's girlfriend-and Jasper, and my friends at school, but I couldn't stay here in Forks and have my baby. I knew that from the moment_ _I found out I was pregnant. It was a small town, people would talk, and the Father of my baby would be found out, which wasn't what he wanted. I'd already had a long discussion with him, and he doesn't want anything to do with her. My baby girl, I found out a week ago at my twelve week scan. They said it was normal for me to not show until a bit later, as I'm young and it's my first baby._

"_I know Mom." I sighed. "I have to get new clothes soon, otherwise I'll be busting out of the ones I have." She beamed.  
>"Great! That means me and you, can go on some shopping sprees when we get to Jacksonville."<em>

_Not long after that, I boarded the air plane and waved my Dad, Sue and Jasper goodbye at the airport._

I was only seven weeks pregnant now, and already I was showing. It meant that I'd have to tell people a lot sooner, and I wasn't sure I was ready or wanted that. Not that I had a choice. I'd gotten myself into this situation, and now I was going to have to go with it. I felt love for this baby already, and I knew that Jacob would too. When I eventually told him anyway. I'd have to soon, but I wanted an appointment with a clinic first. I pulled out my cell phone and typed a text to Alice.

**Hi Alice. Please could you get me the number for that clinic? I was thinking I'd make an appointment today. Thankyou. B x**

A few minutes later she replied.

**Hiya Bella! Yh sure, that's cool. 1-564-743-9288. That's my personal Doc's no, he's really nice. If u need anything, call me :) Love Alice xxx**

I quickly and quietly called the number and spoke to the receptionist, who booked me an appointment for in an hours time. I went back to my in-box and tapped out a message to Alice.

**Thanks, I appreciate it. Would you mind coming with me and waiting outside? I don't know how good for driving I'm going to be afterwards. And I need to stop in at work too, if that's okay? B x**

**Okay! Yh, It'd b my pleasure. I'll be over in a few minutes. Jazzy will have to drive me over though. Do you want him to look after Mia? A x**

**Still, thanks. Edward's here, so they could hang out? Does Jazz know? B x**

**No, he doesn't. I didn't want to tell him, I thought u should in ur own time :) A x**

I breath out a sigh of relief. Atleast there'd be no chance of Jasper accidentally telling Edward.

**Thankyou again Alice, come on over then. See you soon. B x**

"Can I come in?" Edward's voice startled me, and I jumped. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He looked guilty, so I smiled slightly and patted the bed next to me so he'd know I wasn't mad.

"Is she still crying?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing if I wanted to know the answer.

"No, she's okay now. She's getting ready. I said I'd take her out for ice cream."

"Okay." I didn't know what to say then, so we sat in silence for a few moments. "Alice is coming over, we're, going to check something for work, so Jasper's coming over. Do you mind if he tags along?" Edward smiled.

"No, that's cool. I think Mia will like spending time with him."

"Yeah, it'll be good for you to have a man there too." He smiled wider.

"Even when you're obviously hurting, you're thinking of others' feelings. You're one of a kind Bella Swan." I blushed. I guessed it was inevitable;I'd blushed every single time anyone had ever paid me something close to a compliment for my entire life. It wasn't going to change now, especially seeing as it was Edward paying the compliment.  
>"Thankyou." I said quietly, my gaze dropping to my stomach. Horrible thoughts filtered through my head then.<p>

How long would I be able to hide this from him? I wanted us to have a chance, and I was pretty sure that Edward did, but would he want to deal with me with an eight year old Daughter that I hadn't seen for five years and another man's baby on top of that? The chances weren't high, and it hurt me a lot to think about it.

"Bella!" Alice's high voice sung, and I got up and walked into the living room. Edward was sitting on the sofa with Mia, and Jasper was joining them, effortlessly engaging himself in their conversation. Alice came straight to me. "Hi, you ready?" She asked quietly. I took a deep breath and nodded, forcing a small smile.

"I'm good, thankyou for coming over." She beamed and shook her head dismissively.

"Oh, it's nothing. You're my Sister. So, shall we get this work done?" Her eyes twinkled with mischief. I'd texted her telling her to tell Jazz that we were doing work, and she'd obviously gone with that plan.  
>"I think we should." I turned to Edward, Mia and Jasper. "Will you three be okay?" I asked, looking at my Daughter.<br>"Yeah, bye Momma." Mia ran over and hugged me before running back to sit on Jasper's lap and continuing their chat.  
>"Yeah, we'll be fine Bella." Edward stood up and walked over to me. He took my hand and gently led me into the hall. His eyes were full of compassion when we stopped and he cradled my face in his hands. "Bella, I don't know what's going on at the moment, with anything, with us, but I want you to know, no matter what, I'm here for you. I always will be, and if there's anything you want to tell me, or anything that you want me to help with, I'm a phone call or text away. Night or day." He was sincere, and I knew he was referring to the night he'd come to my aid in the middle of the night when I'd texted him.<p>

"I know, thankyou Edward." I hesitated over my next words, not wanting to give anything away. "Edward, I, lots of things are changing with me, and will still change in the next few months, but I really want you, no, need you, to know that I want us to have a chance. I wish timing had been better, but it wasn't, and this is what we have to deal with." I needed to tell him about the baby, and I wanted to tell him first after my appointment. I took a deep breath. "If it's okay with you, I need to talk to you when I get back. I'll see you soon, and thankyou again." I leaned up on my tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before nodding to Alice and leaving the apartment.

"What did you say to him Bella?" Alice asked kindly on the way to the clinic. Silent tears rolled down my face.

"I said I want us to have a chance, and that I need to talk to him when I get home. I'm going to tell him, he should know before he gets too involved with me. I'm, bad for him. I want him to be the first to know, apart from you."  
>"Bella, you've got to tell the baby's Father first." Alice said gently. I shook my head.<br>"No. He can wait. Edward needs to know. I'll ruin him."

"You're not bad for Edward, and I think it's too late for him to be too involved. I don't know if you can see it, but I can, and he loves you. I'm pretty sure, that you love him too. Am I right?" I nodded tearfully and sniffled.  
>"I thought so. You need to tell Jacob too, Bella. What if we go and see him at work after you appointment, then we'll go back and me and Jazzy will have Mia whilst you talk to Edward. Deal?"<br>"Okay, thanks Alice."

"Right, you must be Miss Isabella Swan?" A tall dark haired man asked as I took the seat he indicated in his office.  
>"Um, yeah. Call me Bella, though, please." I stumbled over my words embarrassingly. He smiled warmly, decreasing my discomfort ever so slightly.<p>

"Okay, Bella it is. I'm Doctor Banner, nice to meet you." We shook hands briefly, and then he sat back and glanced at his computer screen. "So, I understand you're around seven weeks pregnant? And you've taken more than one pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I took nine, to be sure, and it's seven weeks, yes."  
>"Okay. You know the Father?" I grimaced, dreading the visit to my workplace after this appointment was over.<br>"Yes, he's, a friend." I said, feeling my cheeks flush as I dropped my eyes from his cool blue ones.  
>"Okay, I think I understand. Does he know you're here, and about your pregnancy?"<p>

"N-no, we're, me and Alice, we're going to t-tell him after this appointment." He nodded and smiled again.

"Well, if you would like to make yourself comfortable on the bed, we'll take a little look see, shall we?" I nodded shakily, emotions and memories rushing back to me from the last time I'd been in this position, pregnant with Mia at the tender age of sixteen and still in school.

"_Bella, Honey, are you sure you want me to wait outside? 'Cause if you're just scared, I get it, I do bu-"  
>"Mom!" I interrupt. "I'll be fine. Please, wait out here, with Dad." She smiles apologetically, and I return her small offering. She's only trying to be helpful, I keep reminding myself.<em>

"_Miss Swan?" The Nurse comes to the door and calls me inside, so I quickly smile at my Parents in the waiting room before closing the door behind me. I'm about to find out if I'm going to have a Son or a Daughter, and I'm petrified and excited all at once._

Moments later, I heard the soft _thud thud thud _of my baby's heartbeat, and I felt the first of what was bound to be many trickle down my face. "Wow, has a strong heartbeat for seven weeks." The Doctor said softly, staring intently at the flickering images on the screen that had now appeared. I followed his gaze.

The whole screen almost was whitish in colour, with a black circle in the middle and then the Doctor's finger landed just beneath a small white bean shape. _My baby. _

"This is the foetus, right there is your little one." He sounded pleased, and he shot a kind smile in my direction as I stared on and silently cried, my head and my heart entranced by the rhythmic sound beating throughout the blank looking room.

"I-It's, amazing." I whispered, more to myself than anything else, so I was shocked when Doctor Banner acknowledged it.  
>"It's always amazing, no matter how many times I see this, hear that sound. It's always, so, amazing." His voice lowered, and he dropped his gaze to the ground. I felt uncomfortable, and I wavered in my want to listen to my baby's heartbeat for longer and getting the hell out of there. "I'm sorry. I assume you want a copy of this?" I nodded and smiled lightly as he regained his professional composure.<p>

"Yes, please." I said quietly, suddenly remembering who I'd need to show the picture to in a short while.

"You'll need to pick up your vitamins and photo from reception, but your baby and you both seem to be doing fine, Miss Swan. If you'd make another appointment for in a couple of weeks time. Goodbye, and good luck." Doctor Banner was edgy for the rest of the appointment, and then as soon as I was out of the door he closed it and I heard a loud sigh.

"Bella!" Alice cried, walking quickly to me as I entered the waiting room and went to the reception desk. "How'd it go?" She asked.  
>"It was fine, he said the baby's got a strong heartbeat and we're both doing good. I've gotta get the photo and vitamins." She beamed.<p>

"I'm so pleased for you Bella!" She said happily, her hand resting on her bump. It was just showing now.

"Thankyou." I hugged her, and then the lady behind the desk coughed and I turned to see her smiling kindly.

"Here we are Dear, your vitamins, and here's your photo." She handed me a white paper bag, and then a small white envelope. I was more interested in looking at the picture inside the envelope again.

"Thankyou, and could I-"

"No need, I've booked you in for a twelve week scan." She smiled softly. "Let us know if you're worried about anything or have any questions you would like answered. Good luck."

"Thanks."

As we approached the building I worked in, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Bella, it'll be fine." Alice soothed for the fiftieth time since we'd got out of the car and walked through the lot.

"I know, it's just, I'm nervous. We're not even really on speaking terms right now."

"Bella, don't. Worry. Come on, let's do this." I took a deep breath, and then we were in the lobby.

The ride up to Jacob's floor in the elevator was excruciating. Hundreds of possible things he could say to me were flying through my head, and I was worried about every single one of them. Even if he said he wanted to be involved with our baby's life, would I be able to cope? I was really starting to doubt the fact that I was ready to be a Mother, again. Alice gently patted me on the back as we came to his office, and I took a deep breath to steady myself. Steeling myself for what I was sure would be a very emotional while, I placed a hand on my tiny bump and clutched the envelope tightly. This was it. My future would be decided in the next short amount of time, and it rested in Jacob's hands.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : So , Recap ? Bella Struggles With Her Pregnancy , And The Fact That It's Jacob's When She So Clearly Is Developing Feelings For Edward And Has Only Just Got Mia Back . She Also Has A Bit Of Trouble With Mia , And Then Her Mind Is Thrown When She Notices The Coincidence With Edward Anthony Masen Cullen's Name , The Puppy's Name , And Her Mystery Hero / Band Member's Name :S Her And Alice Grow Closer , And The Bond Between Sister's Grows Stronger As Alice Helps Her Through Trying Times . **

**Please Review If You Have Time , Lemme Know What You Think Will / Should Happen , And I Might Just Get You A Sneak Peak ...**


	7. AN, Please read :

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I'm busy working on a new multi chapter Fic that I'm hoping to upload soon and also I'm just finishing up on a Christmas small multi chapter too, add into that the trials of RL and it gets difficult to fit everything in.

This Fic is almost completely prewritten now, but I'd like to get it done and read through again for mistakes and the like before posting. I can be a bit of a perfectionist with my work, what can I say? ;) Thankyou for keeping with me, I appreciate it! I am also changing my Author name on here within the next few days, so just be aware that if you can't find me, it will be:

WhenDreamsAndRealityCollide


End file.
